Fifty Shades of Green
by BellatrixandNarcissa
Summary: Two boys who were once friends now barely able to hold a small conversation, even know they share the same house, Team and Colour. After years of ignoring one another, Scorpius takes it upon himself to make conversation with Albus after Quidditch Practice. Will they be able to make up for lost time? or is this something altogether different than before?
1. Quidditch Practice

The air was sharp and crisp as the sky opened allowing thin blades of water drizzle down over the grounds of Hogwarts, the thin blades gathered speed quickly and seemed to multiply within seconds "OKAY, THAT WILL DO EVERYONE TOUCH DOWN AND INTO THE CHANGING ROOMS QUICKLY!" bellowed the posh voice of this years Quidditch captain of the Slytherin house team, Scorpius Malfoy, the words from his mouth instantly ended what was the first team practice that year and Albus had to admit went swimmingly, Slytherin stood a real chance this year with Scorpius as the captain, though part of him felt bitter as Scorpius only joined the team last year and Al had earned his seeker position 3rd year and won Slytherin the cup that year and the next but last year had been sort of a fail, Aedus Zabini was the worst and most unfair captain the school had ever seen Al was sure of it! He had given his position to Lysander Longbottom and he was forced to play keeper, which he was only moderately good at and was forced to endure hissing from the whole house when he'd lost them a game. Scorpius took the role of Keeper this year though and placed Lysander as a beater and Al's favorite position was restored to him even if Scorpius and him did not always see eye to eye he had to give it to him the bloke knew his Quidditch. The Steam of the showers was a hot relief to Al although his vision blurred threw his bright emerald eyes the exact colour of his famous fathers he felt very much at ease. "You did alright today, Al isn't it?" the team captain said smirking as Al stepped out of the shower wrapping a house coloured towel around his private areas, "We were friends for the first three years of school don't pretend like you don't know me and we'll get along just fine," Al said threw gritted teeth sliding on his glasses bringing everything back into focus Scorpius piercing grey eyes were locked onto his, "yes Potter i am quite aware of that, evidently you were given the title Albus back then if i am not mistaken? I was merely confirming the shortening?" he said his voice filled to its brim with a cocky confidence, "well clearly it doesn't matter since we seem to be back to last name basis, Malfoy," Al retorted getting changed as quickly as he could and making his way outside where his Gryffindor cousin Rosie Weasley was awaiting him "What's the matter with you grumpy?" she asked placing her book into her bag and flicking her red hair out of her face, "its Malfoy he sets my teeth on edge!" Al said without looking at her he didn't have to look to know she was rolling her eyes, "here we go again!" she signed.

Scorpius watched as Al left the changing rooms and smirked slightly "It seems I got under his skin' he muttered laughing lightly, although he shared the same features as his father, Draco, Such as his platinum blonde hair and grey eyes he did not entirely share his personal traits which made it much more entertaining when all he had to was speak and Albus was annoyed. He felt a slight tinge of regret in his stomach as he thought about this and shrugged it off as hunger "Lysander, I am terribly starved lets head to the Great Hall see if we can still grab some food, I Can't remember the last time I ate" he said walking out the door with his bag on his shoulder and his robes pulled tight, the warm shower had made outside feel slightly more colder than it should.

After grabbing something to fill his hunger Scorpius and Lysander headed outside to relax, it was a Saturday which meant that they didn't have the worry of classes, of course homework was on the back of the students minds, but today they would just relax. Scorpius thought about this mornings Quidditch practice and smiled "Everyone did brilliantly this morning don't you think?" turning to Lysander who's eyes were concentrated on the small group of 5th year girls that walked together talking amongst themselves "Yeah…Great" he mumbled as his grazed followed them until they disappeared through the front doors. Scorpius rolled his eyes and grunted "You disgust me" he said slapping the boy on the back and walking forward "Why? I was just looking, do you think I could ask one of them to come on the Hogsmede trip with me, when the time comes?" he asked rushed his eyes looked at his tall blonde haired friend waiting for him to reply "Yes of course, now back to what I was discussing…Quidditch Practice. Potter really was something to watch don't you think?" Lysander stopped in his tracks "Why are we even talking about him, I only thought you put him as seeker because you didn't want to be the seeker?" he said confused "No of course not, you fool, he's a great player and I want Slytherin to have every chance they can to win, after last years embarrassment, honestly I don't know how Zabini was captain, he hadn't a clue what he was doing" Scorpius answered pushing his blonde hair, that caught the sun, back with his hand "I mean yes potter may not have been his favorite person but I mean he's built for that position at the end of the day, all it all the team was badly put together, but I have fixed so we will be on top again, besides being a keep is what keeps me fit and in shape and I enjoy it" He rambled on not really caring if his friend was listen at this point, more telling himself "Why are you so interested in Potter?" Lysander pulled him from his thoughts "I'm not" he sneered "I'm just saying that if we are going to play Quidditch, then we are going to play it right" He though Lysander a look that said I don't understand how you get yourself dressed in the morning and walked back towards the front doors "It's cold let's go inside and down to the common room, we have been moving about enough today" Scorpius smirked as his friend followed his mind told him that the reason he wanted to go to the common was the hope that Potter might be there, he shook his head of course this was discuss the Quidditch Practice Schedule and other Quidditch related things, just like he would do with the rest of the team when the time came to it.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table at the great hall where Al had placed himself in the middle Lorcan who was Lysander's twin, and son of Luna and Neville great friends of his parents and Rosie who was in deep conversation with her younger brother Hugo, "Oi Snakey get back to your own table," his elder brother called from the further up the table, Albus simply stuck his tongue out at James, who knew full well that he rarely would sit with his own house so why ask stupid questions? "Did you hear Slythers? First match of the season is Gryffindor vs you lot, don't worry little cuz well go easy on you," came the all to familiar voice of his cousin Freddie, he and his twin sister Roxanne were the best beaters in the school there was no questioning it, "Funny enough I'm not worrying the Snakes are going to swallow the Lions whole this year!" Albus teased, "Right enough though Jamie boy, Al is the better seeker you better train harder this year, Ah nothing like a bit of Sibling rivalry eh?" James punched Freddie's arm playfully but did not say anything, Al repressed a laugh he knew that James agreed this made him happy it was hard getting the family's approval being the only 'snake' he cried his eyes out for the night he was sorted into Slytherin annoyingly enough it was Malfoy who'd befriending him in his dorm and got him to stop crying, a flash of anger rang threw Al he clenched his fists telling himself that Malfoy was a git and he must not think of the time when they were friends, "What's wrong with you, you look as if your empting your bowels!" Rosie said laughing, "nothing," he replied shaking his head, Lorcan ruffled Al's hair, "you guys and your Qudditch," he teased, "I think I'm just going to go to the common room or something I'm finished eating any how," he said getting up. "Albus is one of the nicest people I have ever met, but he's developing some anger issues isn't he?" Lorcan whispered to Rosie, who pretended not to hear him, Al groaned the dungeons were always cold, "Aww great" he said loudly as his eyes caught sight of Malfoy and crew about to enter the common room.

Scorpius sat on the black leather sofa that sat right in front of the fire, the best place if you wanted to be well heated, the dungeons are quite cold and it sometimes took a while getting your body temperature back to normal once inside the warm common room. The Slytherin crest lined the walls of the common room on giant green banners and every time Scorpius looked at them he felt himself being filled with pride. As he sat in front of the fire he began thinking about the homework that loomed to be done in his dormitory but yet found no motivation just yet to attempt looking at it, that's what Sundays were for after all, Lysander sat beside him leaning over to talk to a Slytherin girl with dark hair on the other sofa, after a moment Scorpius felt like someone was staring at him he turned to face the common room passage way and noticed that Al was standing there, with his eyes now facing out the window that looked into the black lake "Potter!" he said looking at him, al seemed startled by the deep voice of Scorpius but quickly regained himself "What do you want Malfoy?" he asked suspiciously walking towards the steps to the dormitories "Come over here I want to talk to you, and don't look like I'm planning your death so much, smile" Scorpius smirked and slightly showed his pearly white teeth in a smile like face, Al rolled his eyes and walked over to the sofa, standing in front of Scorpius "Well sit down, I don't bite" Scorpius said pushing Lysander off the sit, this resulted in Lysander sending him a confused look and puffed his breath before going to the sofa with the dark haired girl and continuing his conversation, which no doubt involved him taking her out for something to eat and drink in Hogsmede. Albus sat beside Scorpius but didn't turn to him, Scorpius positioned himself so that one leg was laying on the sofa and the other was on the floor, while he stared right at the side of Al's face "Lets get this over with shall we Malfoy? I have better things to do like battle a troll" Al said, he had to force himself to keep a straight face "Well I just wanted to talk about Practice today…you did well, I enjoyed watching you" Scorpius realized how this must have sounded and corrected himself quickly 'Watching you play I mean" he smiled again "Did your father train you?" he asked sounding genuinely interested "You know he did" Al answered bluntly "Why are you wasting yours and my time with these stupid question?" he continued, Scorpius found his eyes wandering to Al's lips as he talked watching them move and feeling something that he was quite sure of in the pit of his stomach "Just making general conversation, I mean we are on the same team now, it only makes sense that we can be civil? Why are you always so serious with me Potter?" the last word come out a bit more forced than intended "I mean we share a room, a house and a team we should be able now at this stage be able to have a quite conversation about Qudditch, we are both adults after all" Scorpius mentally scolded himself, that was the stupidest thing he could have said, what made him think that was smart? His cheeks grew a slight tinge of red and he took a deep breath wondering why he all of a sudden got embarrassed when talking to Albus. "Malfoy you and I both know why, besides things were fine the way they were, thanks for the compliment you weren't so bad yourself" Albus forced a smile and stood, Scorpius head following him "Now I'm going to bed, your not going to try and have a conversation with me about that are you? I mean we both know how to do it" Albus walked towards the stairs and stopped mid step as he heard Scorpius say "Well you never know what later in the night brings" Al could almost feel his wide smirk crossing Malfoy's face as he continued up the stairs without another word, brushing his teeth, putting on his Pajamas and climbing into bed wondering why all of a sudden Malfoy was trying to make conversation.


	2. An unexpected Date

"Yeah but the thing is Rosie I really couldn't care less about the herbology essay and Neville's usually pretty ok with me handing in things late anyway!" Al argued his hands flinging wildly in front of him, "honestly Al you can't keep messing him about with essays just because he's your parents friend!" Rosie protested, her brown eyes squinting at her cousin's hands as they flung about like small birds, "could you stop that please you're making me very dizzy!" She said rubbing her temples Scorpius and Lysander appeared in front of them so suddenly the two cousins jumped, "Merlin" Al blurted out flustered, "No actually its Malfoy, but I can see how could have gotten so easily confused," Scorpius said winking causing both Rosie and to scowl while Lysander let out a chuckle, which ceased as he called "hey sis" directed behind them at as his sister Pandora who was in the year bellow them, in Ravenclaw house, she was dressed oddly as usual she had inherited her taste of clothes from her mother and wore the same dreamy expression, "Hello Sander," she said fondly, her eyes went straight to Al and seemed to linger on him making him feel slightly awkward, "Hi Pandora," he said awkwardly, she did not return the hello she merely swallowed an enormous amount of air and spoke her next sentence extremely fast "do you want to go hogsmede with me?" Her eyes were hopeful, Pandora was a nice girl but he'd known her since she was born she was more like a cousin, however he could not say no as he was currently receiving the look of death from her older brother and fellow team mate to Al, Scorpius's seemed locked on her, he couldn't work out whether or not he looked disgusted at the current situation or not, "yeah sure, ok," Al said faking enthusiasm, "oh wow, Al! Really I was so nervous..." she trailed off remembering that others were present, "see you guys in the great hall then" she ran off, Lysander approached Al making is way inside his personal space bubble without hesitation, "listen Potter you mess her around in anyway and I will fucking end you," Rosie stepped in immediately, "do you mind getting out of his face and not talking to him like that? Albus isn't a prick and he's going to be very nice to Pandora aren't you Al?" She said pushing both boys back as Scorpius stood looking flustered, "of course!" Al said his eyes were firmly in lock with Scorpius's and suddenly a feeling of unexplained guilt swallowed him up

"Yeah sure, ok," Scorpius heard Albus reply to Lysander's little sister as she stood waiting for her answer, he knew that Albus didn't really want to, he could tell by his eyes, he looked at her and could feel the disgust growing on his face towards her, She continued to talk and Scorpius watched her lips not listening to what was being said at all, after all she had already gotten what she wanted what more could she want to say? And he accepted? Why? She's the year below and dresses like someone who can't see, does Albus need a new prescription of glasses Scorpius thought to himself, I mean the girl isn't the worst looking in the world, definitely not like Pansy Parkinson who come occasionally to visit his father and clearly hasn't gotten over her school girl crush on him, but at the same time she wasn't up to Al's standards, Scorpius continued to think as the group continued passing words to one another, he could have sworn he heard Lysander threaten Albus and this made his blood boil even more, this family was definitely putting it all out in the open today. Scorpius quickly realized that Pandora had left and the other three were silent, he was staring Al right in the eye, he could see a tinge of something behind them but wasn't quite sure what it was, he shook his head and forced on a smirk "Got a date them Potter" his stomach turned as he said the words, A date Albus had a date with Pandora Longbottom why? Albus looked taken back and hurt by Scorpius using his last name again but quickly shrugged it off "What's it to you Malfoy? Looks like you'll be attend Hogsemde with your usual companion, Lysander" He had a look of anger on his face "it's none of your business Potter who I'll be attending it with, At least I can get someone my own age and within my own house" as soon as Scorpius said it regretted instantly, he had sounded so much like his father in his school days, or from what he was told he thought he did anyway. Albus stared at him and walked forwards with his eyes blazing "You're a real git you know that Malfoy?" He turned and began walking back the way that he and Rosie come, leaving her standing with a face of fury, Scorpius sighed deeply and rubbed his temples "I hope your happy Malfoy" Rosie said following after her cousin and towards the castle, slamming her feet so hard as she walked she almost seemed to leaving footprints behind, trying to make her point known, for such a small girl she had enough strength to move a troll when she was upset he thought to himself.

"Scorpius welcome back!" Lysander said proudly as they exited the Quidditch pitch under the gaze of the student that had gathered on the pitch for some Sunday sport, confused to what had just taken place in the middle of the field "I was begin to worry that you and Potter would have been going on a date yourselves if this "being friends" " he used his fingers to signal bunny ears "Had of carried on" he laughed to himself and Scorpius let out a low and forced chuckle. Why would he just walk off like that? He agreed to go with her I didn't force him! Why do I even care who he goes with? We aren't friends we just share a dormitory, Scorpius thought to himself shaking his head and quickening his step, he couldn't help but feel a sickening sensation in his stomach every time he thought of them maybe holding hands in the "Come on Lysander we have homework to do, for tomorrow's class and Longbottom wont be happy with we don't have this assignment done, we can't afford to lose any points" he entered the common room and caught sight of Albus sitting at the window sill with his parchment spread out in front of him, Albus looked up with a guilty smile on his face, this warmed Scorpius but he forced his face into that of anger and disgust, lifting his eyebrows at Albus, he signaled for Lysander to follow him up the stairs to do their homework up there "Come Lysander, there is a terrible stink of desperation in this room" he seen Albus eyes look sad as he turned back to his homework, and suddenly he felt a sadness that seemed be lingering in his chest causing him great pain, this mixed with his stomach turning wasn't making for a good situation for doing homework. He must be coming down with a bug or the flu, he thought to himself as he wondering why all of a sudden he was feeling like this, yeah that must be it, right? It couldn't possibly have anything to do with Al- Potter; he cut his own thought off before it could say his name as he threw himself on to his bed with his parchment and books as his only company.


	3. Better Than Nothing

The brilliant Green eyes were not the only thing that Albus Potter inherited from his Grandmother, he also got her natural skill for potions handed down to him, which made Monday mornings which consisted of double potions with the Ravenclaw's not at all bad. In this class his table was made up of himself and his two Ravenclaw cousins Molly and Dominque Weasley, Molly was his uncle Percy's eldest daughter and she resembled Albus's mother more than any of her own children did, she was the Ravenclaw prefect which made Percy swell with pride, Dominque usually got called Dom she was tall blonde girl with a distinctive short pixie cut and although she had her mother Fleur's blonde hair same as her elder sister Victoire she definitely had the unmistakable Weasley face she just looked as though she could be her father Bills twin. A muggleborn named Olive Jones also joined them at their table making Al the only Slytherin, while the rest huddled together round other tables. The potions master who just so happened to be the head of Slytherin house was a very old man indeed, Professor Slughorn Al guessed had to be in his hundreds, I mean after all he did teach his father and grandmother when they were at Hogwarts also, he fell asleep at least twice a lesson and gave generous points to his own house especially to Al whom he favored over all other students, he would be sad to see him retire at the end of the year. Of course then came the afternoon Herbology with the Gryffindor's, Herbology was something Al was rapidly loosing interest in, he thought a healer was the root he was going to go down hence why he had not dropped it but he was beginning to come to terms with the fact that he had only giving that profession thought because that is what Rosie wanted to do perhaps a ministry job would suit him more and he was quite certain that he was not going to need Herbology for this, Neville his parents dear old friend beamed at him as he walked through the door, "Hello Al, i had your sister this morning, always said she was a natural at this unlike your bother," Neville frowned when he said the word brother James had given him quite the hard time in the first few years before he dropped the subject, "anyway she was telling me that you and our Panda are going to the Hogsmeade trip together that's excellent news she's always seemed to have taken a liking to you our Panda has," Neville said his grin spreading its way through his entire face, Al blushed furiously and returned the smile, Scorpius Malfoy who was moving past Al made a scoff at what his Herbology teacher was saying and made his way to sit opposite Al. Al made a mental note to throttle his sister for exchanging gossip with a professor. Neville returned to the head of the class to begin teaching today lesson "settle down now come on plenty of time for chit chat afterwards," Neville bellowed, Al's green eyes narrowed as they locked onto Scorpius's face, "what was all that about Malfoy?" he asked with bitterness in his tone, "nothing I just forgot you'd agreed to go on a date with one of your 14 year old sisters friends that's all, "Scorpius made a fake gagging noise as if he was going to spew vomit all over the books that he was placing in front of him, "nice one Malfoy except they aren't the same age are they?" he argued defensively how dare Malfoy make him out to be some sort of cradle snatcher, anyway why was he all of a sudden a nasty bugger, sure they hadn't been friends since their 3rd year, but in that time they have never been so friendly, they never went out of their way to act prats to each other, "seriously Malfoy, are you jealous or something?" before he could stop himself the words had already escaped his lips, Scorpius threw his hands up unenthusiastically and said, "yeah Potter, you got me!" he scoffed opening his book without breaking eye contact, "I knew it, you want to kiss me, don't you" Al said sarcastically teasing Scorpius who smirked, licked his lips and winked flicking his hair back from his eyes. Herbology was not an appropriate time to become erect Al scolded himself, and its just embarrassing that the reason being Scorpius Malfoy mucking about. Al forced his eyes shut and began to think of things to make it disappear the unfortunate thing about it was the thought of Pandora seemed to deflate it, he could not lead on her on!, however he also couldn't cancel on her there would be so many people furious with him, he was damned if he did, and damned it he didn't.

The entire way through Herbology Scorpius found himself stealing glances towards Al rather than focusing on his work, he didn't understand why all of a sudden the idea of Al going on a date with this girl was making him hostel towards him, he just knew that he didn't like it and he wasn't make sure that everyone knew he didn't like it. The lesson ended and the students rushed past Scorpius and Lysander to get to dinner, it had been a long morning, or at least to him it seemed to drag, He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Al was taking an unusually long time to pack away his books, doing so without standing at all from his seat, Scorpius stomped towards him "Just make sure to have the child your babysitting back to school before her bed time, yeah?" he spat looking Al up and down, His hair in a perfect black mess he thought to himself, shaking his end to get the thoughts to fade to the back, this was not the time or the place to be commenting on his hair. Al looked up at him with anger in his eyes "Ha ha very funny Malfoy, now run along and go find someone else to annoy" he finally stood up, Al being half foot shorter than Scorpius it made it easy for him to scold down at him "I just thought you would have been better than to prey on vulnerable girls" this seemed to have stuck a deep nerve for Al and he grabbed Scorpius, making him uneasy on his feet and pinning him against the wall "What is your problem?" He spat in Scorpius face, their noses inches from touching, Scorpius couldn't help but stare at his lips as they sat in an angry frown on his face, he almost fun himself leaning towards them before he realized and quickly reacted to the situation "Get your hands off me Potter, how dare you touch me!" He pushed Albus back and brushed himself off, Lysander stood speechless to the entire scene, not even reacting to help his cousin Nott in the same awkward situation quick snapped his head out of it and grabbed Albus by the hand, looking to defuse the tension between the two boys that stood close together "That's enough Scor, don't stoop to his level" Albus stared at Scorpius a little longer, before pulling his head towards Scorpius cousin, who's face was full of sympathy and wanted to leave, Nott had never really been great with physical confrontation. Albus stood back and gave Scorpius one last look before leaving the room, feeling sorry for putting Nott in that position, after all he was clearly nothing like his cousin, Nott looked back at the two boys and sighing heavily.

In the great hall Scorpius sat in usual spot surrounded by Lysander, his soon to be girlfriend Scorpius believed, and a few other Slytherin's who Scorpius didn't care to learn the names of. He continued to look up and down the long table covered in food, looking for the Same mess of back hair he had almost gotten into a fist fight with only 20 minutes before, the hair was no where to be seen and Scorpius noticed that even know during class his stomach had been almost shouting at him, he no longer had an appetite "Scor, you haven't touched anything, your just pushing it round the plate" a girl with light brown hair asked him, her eyes a deep blue colour "Yeah I'm fine, just feeling a little bit off I guess" he muttered not keeping contact with her eyes, the great hall doors opened and in walked Al and his "Date", along with Lysander's other brother Lorcan, Scorpius grimaced at the image before him, Albus looked up and their eye's met, Scorpius pulled his face away and forced his arm around the girl that he did not know the name of, quickly looking back at Albus who's eyes looked to have saddened at the movement and Scorpius smirked to himself, now who's jealous Potter? He thought to himself. As the three walked past Scorpius he quickly turned to the brown haired girl, who seemed to look a little bit to comfortable in Scorpius arm, this shocked him and he took a deep breath "Would you do the honors of Accompanying me to Hogsmeade, m'dear?" he asked flashing his pearly white teeth at her, she grinned widely and almost shouted "I thought you would never ask! Of course Scorpius!" she stood up and squeaked with excitement, planting a small kiss on his check, which made his inside turn and ran off no doubt to tell her friends. Scorpius chanced a quick look at Albus's face which seemed to have frozen in a look of shock and anger, his pale complexion seemed to have even lightened a few shades, Scorpius smirked but down in the pit of his stomach he felt somehow that he had taken this to far.

"Albus Severus Potter what the bloody hell was that all about in Herbology?" Rose demanded her face in a frown and her brown eyes were fierce, "Malfoy's a git," Al said in that's final sort of tone, "honestly if I here anymore about Scorpius Malfoy I might turn insane!" she pleaded walking towards the front doors, so they could make their way to Hagrid's, "hang on why have you waited till now to confront me on this? Why not say it after class, why wait till I'm fed and tired and venerable," Al said batting his large green eyes at his cousin and pulling out a pet lip, "because there were people present and I thought we need to discuss this privately," she explained exhaling her breath, Al looked away from her, "what me you and Hagrid?" he said confused rubbing his eyes a full stomach always made him feel as if he could slip into a coma at any given moment, "Don't be stupid," Rosie snarled voice raised and nostrils flared she planted her feet firmly on the ground at the half way point to the hut, "alright Weasley calm it!" Al started, "look I'm sorry I let him get to me I won't be so physical with him again" he a smirk found its way across his face as he said the word physical whilst he was referring to Scorpius. The two cousins watched the smoke rise from the chimney of Hagrid's Hut, for a mere moment it was silent, "Look Al, you can tell me anything you know that?" she placed her hand on his shoulder her face no longer squashed in a frown but filled with sympathy, "look I have to say I am pleased that I'm no longer been given my full title but I really have no idea what your banging on about," he sighed as his cousin shoved him, seeing as they grew up together he was used to her quick temper, "Al, I seen the way you looked at him in the great hall when he put his arm around that girl, and before your incident the both of you were blatantly flirting in front of my eyes so please Albus don't insult my intelligence!" she kept her voice at a high whisper but it was sharp, flirting? Was Malfoy flirting with him? He did not want to think about how he placed his arm around that tart, "your mental," he said as he resumed walking quickening his pace to ensure he got to Hargid's fast, "fine bottle it up, but I'm here when you need to talk!" she sort of screamed trying her best to keep up with him, "Yeah whatever Rosie" he said knocking 7 times in a row with great force on Hagrid's door, "Blimey you two! The pair e yese are gonna knock me door down," called the warmly familiar voice of their dear friend Hagrid, Al cracked a smile if anyone could make him feel better it was Hagrid.

Scorpius had realized the problem with asking the girl, who was named Cassie, out to Hogsemeade, she was also in his year, which gave Albus nothing to talk about but she seemed to have had her eye on Scorpius for some times and had been planning with her friend how to get hi to ask her out, he sighed deeply and rubbed his temple as she asked, for the third time "Does this mean we are like together?" her and her friends giggled to one another "Please stop" he breathed looking at her, his grey eyes showing signs of rage "You sound like s desperate old women" the girl looked slightly hurt "Just like his dad" she squeaked causing her and her friends to once again to fall into uncontrollable laughter. Scorpius began looking around for a way to escape when he noticed Albus and Rosie emerging from Hagrid's hut "What are they always doing down there?" he question softly to himself, he thought back to the few times in the earlier years he had gone to Hagrid's with Albus and received large cups of scolding tea and cakes that would break the teeth of any dragon that temped to eat them and he smiled to himself, "Look he's smiling, he's in love with you Cassie" her large round friend shouted coming up to Scorpius face and smiling at him, her breathing smelling of chocolate and pumpkin juice, he pulled his head back and gaged slightly "Personal space please women" he said hatefully, the girl continued to smell ignoring his obvious disgust. Scorpius noticed that Al and Rosie where only feet away from them and he pulled Cassie to his side, he forced a smile on to his and looked out of the corner of his eye to see if they had noticed. Al noticed the too sitting on the grass surround by what only be that girl's friend and he frowned to himself, he realized very quick that Scorpius looked the most uncomfortable he had even seen him, in the entire time he had known his. His arm lazily threw around the girls shoulders as she smiled admiringly up at him, this caused Al to smile to himself, was Malfoy really going to go this far to make him jealous? Albus stopped his inner voice, why would he be making me jealous? Was he trying to make him jealous?, either way the scene of the group of girls laughing and staring at Scorpius, and Scorpius looking as if he would rather let fang snog him than be there couldn't help but bring a smile to Al's face and he walked with Rosie who had been talking about homework's' that she had found easy, and he realized that he hadn't heard a thing she said since he set eyes on Scorpius, he made the mental note to listen to her every word as they entered through the front doors.

Scorpius watched as the doors closed behind the two and he quickly pushed the girl off him and stood up, the sky had darkened and it was almost curfew time, it had become terribly cold which he had not noticed before and he now had a good reason to make an escape he thought to himself "Girls it's been a treat really" he said sarcastically "But I'm afraid I must go and shower and ready myself for bed, as classes call once again in the morning" he gave a fake bow and before any of them could answer he was climbing the stairs and entering through the giant wooden doors that would save him from entertaining the young girls any more. Scorpius headed straight for the common room, a quickness to his step for a reason he was not sure of, the girls would find him there for sure, they were after all in the same house, but for some reason Scorpius needed to be there, in the heat and the company of- His thoughts were cut off before they could finish "Now Scorpius don't be so stupid, get in washed and into bed, it's been a hell of a long day and you don't want to waste anymore of your time making chit chat with people" he said to himself entering the common room, quickly scanning it everyone had either gone to bed or were doing homework that was due for tomorrow's class, but yet no mess of black hair was present, he felt a sadness in his chest and continued to the dormitory to get showered and ready for bed, at least he hadn't outright lied to the girls.

As Scorpius exited the bathroom with his green towel wrapped around his wasit and one over his shoulders to dry his hair, he noticed quite a few of the boys had fallen into deeps sleep already, but one blacked hair, green eyed boy sat staring at him as he walked across the room "Potter" He grunted not making eye contact, but knowing full well that Al hadn't taken his eyes off him, this made his groan tense and he tried to think of something to make it stop "Malfoy" Al finally choked out. Scorpius sat on his bed and turned to Albus "Now is there any need to be so rude" he smirked, his grey eyes never leaving Albus "I wasn't being rude I was responding to you" Al answered looking quickly down at the books laid in front of him "Why so hostile Potter? Have a conversation with me maybe?" Scorpius said turning his head and drying himself, dropping his towel on to the ground, leaving him standing naked. Scoupius could feel Al's eye's burning into the back of him and he stretched his back and shoulders "You started it all Mal-Scorpius" Al said making the first move to take it back to first name basis, a sweat making it's way down his head. "I suppose your right Al" he smirked knowing that him calling Albus by his shortened name would make his back tense "I guess you could say, I was bored and looking for a bit of entertainment, but it's become boring now and I would rather be able to approach you and discuss Quidditch Practice rather than being pinned up against a wall" Scorpius remembered how close they had been either that day and shivered as he pull on his emerald green bottoms and climbing into bed "I mean unless you enjoy that sort of thing" he winked, he could have sworn he seen Al flush a light pink on his cheeks before he cleared his throat "I'm sorry it was a spur of the moment thing" he said softly looking back at his books "That's how must romance books start" Scorpius smirked again at Albus and flashed his white teeth before laying down and turning away to fall into sleep, leaving Albus to make sense of what he had just said. This excited Scorpius and he didn't care why anymore, they were talking and at the moment that was better than nothing.


	4. You should of just asked

Albus Potter welcomed October warmly, he and Scorpius Malfoy were almost friends again something he'd thought that would have a mermaids chance on shore of happening. October was to be quite the eventful month, of course there was the small problem that he would have to spend his first hogsmeade trip of the year which was to take place on the second week of this month escorting Pandora Longbottom around and providing entertainment, honestly he thought Pandora was a lovely girl he always had thought this, but something about going on a date with her made him feel as though the food he had consumed was going to make a reappearance. He could not allow himself to dwell on hogsmeade just yet something more important was happening, the first weekend of October brought on the first Qudditch match of the season and it just so happened it was Gryffindor vs Slytherin! The team was doing exceptional in practice; Scorpius was fierce leader gaining the Qudditch cup this year should be an easy task Al thought to himself. His mother and father would be attending this match along with his uncle George, he was excited to get to see them but he wondered how they would feel watching their old house get stuffed by the snakes. Albus and Scorpius seemed to be engaging in intense discussing about Quidditch nearly very afternoon in the common room, and giving generous compliments about each others broom work, Lysander Longbottom groaned "honestly Potter is it my sister your dating or Scorpius?" he asked sticking his two fingers into his mouth and pulling a rather unpleasant face, Lysander has made it more than obvious these last couple of weeks that he detested the fact that he and Scorpius were rekindling their old friendship bond, "shove off Longbottom," Al snapped whilst Scorpius pushed Lysander off the edge of the green sofa causing him to fall and yell, Albus and Scorpius could not repress the sniggers they tried so desperately to hold back.

Lysander stood and brushed himself off giving out an obvious huff of annoyance before walking off to the stairs of the dormitories, as soon as he had gone Al and Scorpius let out their laughter on a louder scale, causing them to bend over their knees and finding it hard to breathe "He – Took – That- One- Bad" Al said in between breathes while leaning over his knees "He is a soft boy really" Scorpius said calming himself and sitting back as coolly as he had been before. Albus glanced at him and felt a warm feeling in his stomach before joining him in a relaxed sitting position "So the Quidditch match is this Saturday, when are we having the extra practices? " Al asked Scorpius meeting his eyes and smiling "I'm think tomorrow after dinner we'll have one and then Thursday morning before Breakfast" Scorpius answered, his voice low and deep while he looked away from Al and to the fireplace, that was housing a peculiarly massive green fire, this only seemed to highlight Scorpius features Albus found himself thinking. "That would be great, we are more than prepared, it's just good to get a few extra rounds in" Albus replied. The boys had definitely come far from not speaking to speaking all the time and Scorpius smiled when he thought about it "Well Al, it seemed we have come full circle don't you think" Al looked at him confused "We never knew each other, became friends, stopped talking, bickered and not here we are talking all the time as if we had been life buddies" Scorpius continued after seeing the look on Al's face, Al smiled and nodded "It seems we have Scor", Scorpius seemed shocked that Al had called him by the nickname they had used when they were in their younger years, but it made him feel at little more at ease and he smiled "Been a long time since you've called me that" he laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder "Do you remember how you gave me that name?" he asked removing his hand, much to Al's disappointment "Yeah because I was to lazy to call you by your full name all the time" Al laughed and looked out the window, Scorpius only nodded with a small smirk on his face "To lazy" he muttered "Anyway I'm going to shower Albus, what about you?" Albus face went red and he met Scorpius eyes and he stood above him "I am we-" Realizing how stupid he must have sounded he regained him self and noticed he had taken the sentence out of context "I'm just going to get one in the morning, I'm wreaked" he smiled, standing to meet Scorpius, but still being smaller than him. The two boys walked towards the stands and ascended them together making small talk on what they planned to do at Hogsmeade, neither of them mentioning the girls that they would be accompanying. Finally when in the dormitory they parted ways, Scorpius to the shower run and Al to his bed.

Once he had settled in and heard the water running in the bathroom, all the other boys asleep and snoring loudly, he slapped his hands over his face "How stupid, how could I even have thought he meant for me to shower with him?" he groaned to himself as he rolled over "Of course he was just asking if I was having a shower, alone" he closed his eyes and drifted in to a dream involving Scorpius, that made sure to make his blood flow quicken.

The days seemed to disappear quicker than ever before the night becoming quite the nuisance in Al's opinion, however Scorpius insisted it was an allie. With the days running into each other the fact that today was Saturday had escaped his mind, he rolled over trying to get another few hours doze as he noticed the light had only barley begin to fight its way threw the darkness of the sky, this was swiftly interrupted by Lysander shaking him violently, "What the blood hell!" Al exclaimed disorientated, "I do apologize for having him shake you but I do think it is quite appropriate to have our seeker present for today, in order to win that little match," Scorpius smirked as he caught sight of Al's green eyes staring up at him, they did compliment his face very well, "you know that match we've been working ourselves to the bone for? Now if you two will stop making googley eyes, I'm going to head down get a half hours practice before breakfast, seeing as I thought that's what you had instructed us to do captain," Lysander spat the last word out with venom

Scorpius and Al exchanged looks of confusion with each other, "ill leave you to get dressed then, I trust you can do that yourself," Scorpius said in a hushed tone before running after his friend.

The crisps air breezed over the skin of the two teams that hovered above the pitch Professor Wood, the head of Qudditch stood very still below them his whistle in hand, he then commanded the two team captain's, James Potter and Scorpius Malfoy to approach each other on broom and shake hands. "Welcome to the first Qudditch Match of the season! SLYTHERIN VS GRYFFINDOR!" bellowed the commentator Liam Jordan's who's father was a close family friend of the Weasley/Potter clan, whom Al enjoyed hearing stories that involved him and his uncles. Wood blew his whistle and released the balls causing the two teams to go into the motion chasing whichever ball fitted with their position, "Lewis Weasley, takes possession of the chaser, woah that's bloody good broom work, his new broom is excellent isn't it!" Liam started interrupted by McGonagall telling him off for being biased, "well it is a great broom, that's hardly biased but whatever oh he approaches the goals AND oooh a quick block from Malfoy, someone's been practicing," The students wearing green let out cheers while the one sin crimson booed hatefully, "ooh nice dodging skills from our own Freddie Weasley dodging Longbottom's pathetic attempt to swing a bludger at him, which has now been knocked back by Roxanne, way to go Roxxie!" McGonagall glared and him and he gulped. The Match was 10-40 in Slytherin's favor before Jordan announced that James and Albus Potter had made a severe dive for the snitch, tensions were running high and Harry Potter was gripping the barrier firmly leaning over slightly to see which one of his sons would catch it, "Another block from Malfoy," Jordan informed everyone in a defeated tone, Al chanced a glance in Scorpius's direction to give him a thumbs up, Noticing that he had pulled his sleeves up due to the heat causing from the match. He noticed the veins protruding through his translucent skin due to his grip on the handle of his broom, his hair sticking to his face with sweat. Scorpius noticed Al's grin and replied to with a quick wink. Al felt a tingle surfacing on his loins and he looked away quickly to hide his face which was being overcome by redness, his brother James was an inch in front of him, Al gathered speed in matter of moments his hand was nearly clasping the snitch he heard Scorpius shout, "CLOSE YOUR HAND! YOU'VE DONE YOU BRILLIANT," he did not get to finish he sentence as the next moment a bludger slammed against Al's face breaking his nose he heard the bones crack and fell to the ground feet below landing on his back, the crowd gave out a large gasp as it was his own teammate Lysander who delivered the bludger to him, "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS LONGBOTTOM YOUR OWN HOUSE! YOUR OFF THE TEAM," Scorpius bellowed with a murderous rage on his face, James barley had time to process what happened, thinking he got in front of his brother as he closed his hand around the snitch he heard Malfoy's screams, looking down seeing his little brother in a puddle of blood. Wood commanded everyone to get down from the air at once. "Longbottom you prat!" Liam said so calmly it was almost frightening McGonagall had fled from her seat accompanied by Ginny, Harry and George had ran in front of them to restrain their sons who had attacked Lysander as soon as their feet touched the ground. Albus was choking on his own blood and his head ached horribly, "Al? Are you ok?" Scorpius said weakly, "yeah I'm fine, spectacular in fact just bleeding to death that's all," Albus said dramatically, Scorpius chuckled lightly and wiped away some of the blood, "hang on aren't you supposed to be offering me bits of I duno tissue or bits of clothing to hold to my nose to stop this waterfall of blood?" Al said half laughing, not noticing McGonagall and Ginny approaching Scorpius simply retorted with, "My dearest Al, if you wanted me to tear my clothes off you should of just asked," Al's eyed grew larger than usual as seen the looks on the headmistress and his mothers face, "that's quite enough Mr. Malfoy, now if you please, help Ginevra escort her son to the hospital wing," she said giving the look of upmost disapproval, he done as she asked as Albus put one arm around his mother who petted his face and the other around a very embarrassed Scorpius, "you git," Al whispered affectionately.


	5. Confessions in the Hospital Wing

Once the delirium that the blood loss had cause Albus began wearing off, his cheeks quickly felt flushed with embarrassment, he handed Madame pomperfy back the glass which shed poured a vile of blood replacement potion into, he rested his head in his hands. Ginny Potter put her arm around her son and advised him to lay down and get some rest, which Madame Pomperfy scolded about immediately insisting that Al was concussed, it took him the bearings of 12 minutes to convince his parents to go on and get some tea and see Lily and James before they came down to join him, he wished to be alone. Scorpius's grey eyes were piercing through his soul.

"I am not entirely sure if you heard me giving what was going on, but I have kicked Longbottom off the team, and rightly so," Scorpius said coolly is voice like a breeze to Al's ear, apart of Al wanted to repeat the fact that he wanted to be left alone, the hot humiliation caused by having to be carted off the Quidditch pitch had not left him.

"Nope I didn't catch that, although I think I may of heard something about you wanting to take you clothes off for me," Al said before he could help himself, Scorpius chuckled lightly.

"Yeah I don't think our headmistress was too pleased to hear that," he pushed his blonde hair out of his face, making Al's heart jolt, Scorpius was truly beyond handsome and Al's statement did not seem to cause him the slightest embarrassment, Al could no longer control his thoughts which began racing, why did he stop being his friend all those years ago they were so close sure they had become reunited but something was still missing it wasn't the same and could it ever be? For Merlin's sakes why did Scorpius choose Lysander Longbottom of all people to be his new companion on the train ride at the beginning of fourth year with not so much as uttering two words to Al who had been his dearest friend almost brother in the previous three years.

"Why?" Al uttered Scorpius looked bewildered.

"Why did I offer to preform a strip tease?" Scorpius asked casually causing Albus to groan loudly.

"No you git, why did you start pretending I didn't exist after being my best friend? Like did I do something wrong? I even saved you from another boring Christmas at Malfoy manor you were always banging on about!" Al's voice was raised thankfully the two boys were alone.

"Oh saved me did you? So I guess listening to abuse from your drunken uncle Ronald is so much more divine than listening to it from a member of my own family?" Scorpius threw back at him; he was now standing on his feet.

"Seriously Scorpius that one was incident and incase you have forgotten my Aunt Hermione gave off to him for that, and when we were on the knightbus back to school after spending 3 weeks at my gran and granddads you said it was the best time of your life never mind Christmas, I mean even you and James were becoming civil!" Al's anger was building up he felt as though at any moment he would explode leaving tiny shreds of Al all around the room.

"Well if king James started to approve why couldn't I see I had it all? Silly me," Scorpius turned to walk out that door.

"Don't you dare do that, Don't you fucking leave me," Al's eyes burned with tears, "I just want to know why, then ill forget about it ok?".

Scorpius stopped at the door, his back still facing Al. He could hear the sniffs of Al behind him and this caused him a great pain in his chest and he closed his eyes, sighing to himself. Scorpius could see the images in his head his grandfather lifting his cane and cracking it down on to his back as he lay on the floor in a small pool of his own blood, crying softly to himself. Scorpius turned on the spot not moving one-step closer to Al.

"No you won't, you won't forget about it because that's not like you. You like to understand why things are happening. You are always on a need to know basis for everything!" Scorpius voice began to rise and break, causing his words to come out almost venomous. The look on Al's face told Scorpius that his words had stung.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it doesn't matter" Al answered back, his voice, lower than before "I mean, if you just didn't want to be friends that's fine. I just wanted to know what I done?" Al Questioned looking away from the grey eyes that stared at him with intense discomfort.

"You didn't do anything, you were great. Your family, for the most part, was great. Everything was going fine and everyone was getting along and do you know what?" Scorpius growled as he walked towards Al, whose face looked full of shock "THAT WAS THE FUCKING PROBLEM" He shouted finally as he stood bend over and inches from Al's face "My family didn't like it" he said slowly, lifting his Quidditch jump and revealing a nasty looking purple scar on his abdomen. Al grasped, his eyes going wide.

"What? What happened?" he stuttered as he reach a finger out to touch the scar, pulling it back quickly when seeing the look of discomfort on Scorpius face. Scorpius's grey eye's saddened and he looked down, putting his jump back to normal. He sighed to himself as Al waited for an answer, his face still full of shock and now it seemed fear. Fear for what? Himself? Scorpius?, Scorpius wasn't sure but sat on the chair beside the bed readying himself to begin the tale of the end of their friendship, recalling the entire scene as if it had only happened to him days before.

"MOM! DAD!" a 14 year-old Scorpius shouted as he jumped of the Hogwarts express, waving to his smaller friend with the messy black hair.

"Hello dear" Hi mother smiled her eyes soft and happy to see her son "How was the school" she continued. Her husband, Draco Malfoy, stood tall and muscular beside her, his platinum blonde hair shinning in the sun, just like his son's. Draco's eye's caught that of Harry Potter's. They shared a polite wave before Draco looked down at his son. His eyes as grey as ever, but something was present behind them, what it was, Scorpius was not sure, but at this current point in time he didn't care. Scorpius smiled at his father and hugged him "Oh mom is was amazing! Al made the Quidditch team, I haven't but I'll try again next year' he rambled on about the years antics, between him and Al, as they left the station right up until they arrived at Malfoy Manor, it stood huge and grey, surrounded by tree's and flowers that his mother liked to attend to during the summer. The smell of freshly cut grass entered Scorpius nose as he walked towards his front door, His mother and father closely behind him.

"Scorpius" Draco called, his voice almost had the force the name from his throat "Your grandfather and grandmother are here to visit" His voice was cracking and Scorpius noticed.

"Dad are you ok?" He asked confused as to why his father was upset on such a warm summer's day, the breeze that had been light, seemed to grow colder as Scorpius looked into his fathers eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just telling you drop your things up to your room and then go to the study your grandfather is waiting" His father forced a smile and walked past him and in to the large spacious hallway with it's high celling's and black marble pillars. The walls were covered in portraits of his ancestors. He looked around embracing the smell of the cooking taking place in the kitchen and ran towards the marble staircase and straight up to his room. It had been so long since he had seen his grandparents, normally he would spent Christmas with them, but because he had spent this year Al and his family, he hadn't seen his own.

Scorpius room was covered with Emerald green and Sliver just like in school, his family being a long line of Slytherins, seemed to have adapted the colours into their everyday lives. He threw his suitcase on to the bed and retreated back down stairs and into the study. His grandfather, Lucius Malfoy sat in a black leather chair facing the massive fire place, that even know it was summer still housed a giant green fire.

"Granddad!" Scorpius said excitedly and walked towards him, the chair slowly turned to him, this made Scorpius uncomfortable and he slowed his pace coming to a stop as his grandfather faced him.

"Hello Scorpius, what a lovely surprise to see you here" Lucius answered his grandson with spite in his voice, his face had grown old with age and the years that he had spent in Azkaban after the war, it almost made his scary to look at but when he was angry it definitely made him frightening and right now Lucius was terrifying. "Been busy this year I hear?" he continued lifting his eyebrows questionably. Scorpius swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"Well it was ok, I guess" he answered, he could tell by the look on his grandfathers face that he was holding back a murderous rage "I mean not must different than last year, we just learned some new spells and stuff" he went on, his hands and legs began to shake. Scorpius's father and mother never really disciplined him with violence, he believed this to be down to how his father was treated as boy, but when it came to his grandfather Scorpius was never sure what could happen. Life had made him bitter and angry towards almost everyone, apart from his grandmother Narcissa who Scorpius believed scared Lucius although his grandfather would never admit it.

"Yes, well me and your grandmother travelled the entire way from the other side of the country on Christmas eve to see you" Lucius paused and stood, walking slowly towards his grandson "Only to discover that you had decided you weren't coming home, where did you spend the holidays if it was not with your family?" He questioned now only steps away from Scorpius.

"A friends house" Scorpius answered his throat dry and making it hard for him to shallow "Just someone from school". Lucius titled his head to the side and for a moment Scorpius believed his saw his grandfather relax and therefore allowed he to do so. He began laughing a little to him and suddenly he felt a forceful whack at his legs, it had happened so fast he was unable to call out in pain or realize what had happened. Scorpius looked up at his grandfather who stood with his cane still in mid air.

"Which friend?" he spat at Scorpius delivering a both to the head from his snake-handled weapon "POTTER?" Lucius shouted, Scorpius cried in pain feeling the blood flowing freely from above his eye and lip. "Don't you know what he did to this family?" He kicked Scorpius so hard it knocked the wind out of him, Scorpius could taste blood in the back of his mouth.

"MUM!" he shouted his voice hoarse and cracking "DAD!" Lucius continued to kick Scorpius in the stomach and chest. Sending pain all through his body, Blood was now everywhere and Scorpius wasn't sure exactly what wounds caused what puddle. Lucius's cane wasn't anymore sympatric to Scorpius as his grandfather's foot was, this only cause his skin to spilt in the abdomen and arms as he continued to be hit.

"I'll teach you, you little worm! Playing happy family's with half bloods, mudblood's and traitors!" he gave one final blow to Scorpius's face, he felt his nose cracking under the pressure and cried out. His tears and blood mixed and began running into his mouth as he tried to call out. Scorpius could hear his parents and grandmother running to the study calling out to him, Lucius looked towards the door and down at his grandson as he lay bleeding and cry below him before pulling out his wand "Tainting the good name I have built for this family".

"You done that yourself" Scorpius muttered, but regretted it instantly he wasn't able to stop the words. They flowed as easily and freely as the tears and blood from his body, he could feel the anger raging from his grandfather but refused to look at him. Scorpius heard his father burst through the door followed by his mother and grandmother who let out loud shrieks of shock.

"STOP IT!" he heard his grandmother and father shout, his mother frozen with fear at the scene before her.

"He must be taught a lesson, it never hurt you Draco. It taught you respect" Lucius spat at them "CURICCO" Lucius shouted. The pain that ran through Scorpius body almost lifted him off the floor; he could feel himself confusing but couldn't cry out. His bone's hit of his skin, making it feel as if they were going to rip through his skin, his teeth ground together to try and take the attention off the rest of his body. Scorpius was almost sure he was going to die when suddenly it stopped. Instantly relief past over him as he struggled to lift his head, seeing his grandmother and father holding their wands towards his grandfather. The darkness crept quickly over his eyes and he passed out.

Once Scorpius had finished retelling his tale he looked to Al whose cheeks were wet with tears and his breath sharp from shock. Scorpius stood up, feeling almost naked by telling Al the story but Al grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"So you see Al it was nothing you did, it was just safer for the both of us" he whispered. Al pulled Scorpius back on to the bed and hugged him tight afraid to let go. Scorpius wept slightly before regaining himself, but he did not move from the arms of his friend. In fact he positioned himself so that the two lay together, staying there for hours, in a comfortable and safe silence.

Albus's dreams were penetrated by the cane of Lucius Malfoy, in the dream he was but fourteen years old again, bound by devils snare he was forced to watch the scene of Scorpius's wicked grandfather crashing his cane all over Scorpius body. Al tried to call out to him but the devils snare found its way inside his mouth tangling around his tongue stopping his speech, Scorpius lay a mangled mess on the floor.

"Al!" the mangled mess called out repeatedly, Albus felt as though the devil snare found its way into his heart choking it, it was the only logical explanation for how it felt.

"Al, wake up, it looks as if your having a fit!" the real life Scorpius said cupping his face, Al's emerald eyes opened slowly the way a rosebud would he was drenched in sweat, his friend standing beside him, his hands gave a cool relief to his burning face. Scorpius looked tense.

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream, " Albus felt absolutely ridiculous uttering these words to Scorpius.

"Look I've got to go I have some work to do, I was speaking to Madame Pomperfy and she said she is to realize you in a few short hours, so get a rest maybe a potion for a dreamless sleep and meet me tonight beside the lake ok?" Scorpius intertwined his fingers in Al's tangled mess of black hair.

"Yeah ok then," Al croaked, he felt the strangest sensation in his stomach, Scorpius bent down touching his lips to Albus's forehead for a brief moment and without another word the blonde was gone leaving Al discombobulated he was acting so strange Al thought, how hard did he hit his head was this even real? Madame Pomperfy made her presence known with a short cough, Al looked up and accepted the potion for a dreamless sleep from her, and he wouldn't awaken till nightfall and couldn't imagine what the night had in store for him.

Nightfall had come quickly for Scorpius as he sat on his bed doing his Potions homework and groaning, not fully caring about it after the events of today. He looked towards the clock and yawned noticing how late it was getting he jumped into the shower and washing, changing his clothes and heading down to the common room and out the door, his hair still slight wet causing it to hang over his eyes as he walked. He walked up the stairs to the main hall and stretched, his legs had been dead but he hadn't taken any notice because he was rushing to meet Al, he stood for a few seconds and shook his legs bringing the full feeling back into them.

Once outside the doors Scorpius straightened his T-shirt and jeans and walked towards the Lake, Al would be here any moment if Madam Pomperfy hadn't given him a sleep all night potion, just to be sure. Scorpius sat at the lake and pulled at the grass thinking back to the events of today and winching at the fact he told Al, he hadn't told anyone that before, why did he feel so comfortable to tell him? He shook his head and smiled to himself, knowing what was about to happen, today Albus and him had become closer than they ever had before and this made his stomach flutter lightly while think about it. He sighed to himself and lay back on the grass knowing that Al must be on his way, he closed his eyes and breathed lightly, thinking about his messy black hair and Green eyes that Scorpius could get lost in, when he heard someone crossing the grass behind him.


	6. You didn't seem to be complaining

Al's stomach was doing summersaults inside him, as he caught sight of Scorpius's blonde hair that was being wonderfully complimented by the light of the moon. He could see his breath in front of him however it felt refreshing being in the cold air as the hospital wing had felt more like a sauna. Al tapped Scorpius's shoulder lightly causing him to jump up off the grass.

"you startled me," Scorpius said with a half-smile.

"I do apologies," Al replied sticking out his tongue, Scorpius began to walk drifting away from the lake, he carried himself so gracefully unlike Al who sort slumped behind him.

"Are we going somewhere?" Al inquired as he assumed they'd be staying by the lake, a smirk found its way around Scorpius's face.

"I thought we'd take a trip into the forbidden forest my good friend, you know for old times sakes?" when Albus and Scorpius were in there second year they used to sneak out of the castle during the night and roam about the forest for hours talking and playing, this stopped when Hagrid caught them leaving and gave Al a right earful, he made sure that he was aware that if it happened again he would write to both their parents, they didn't chance this so they obeyed Hagrid's wish and did not return.

"Feeling a little rebellious?" Al asked grinning at the blonde.

"Something like that," he replied as they entered the mouth of the forest.

The forbidden forest was of course dangerous, but it was beautiful sometimes Scorpius thought it was his favorite place in the entire world. "Look Al, what I shared with you earlier that stays between me and you, yeah?" Scorpius stated there was a twinge of pain is grey eyes that glistened silvery in the night, Al nodded he would never have shared that information with anyone even if Scorpius hadn't of asked.

The air was cold as the two boys walked deeper into the dark forest, the only light being from the moon. Scorpius slowed his pace so that he and Al walked side by side.

"So how you feeling now? No more bumps and bruises?" he asked, turning his face slightly to Al and studying his face quickly.

"Nope 100% in working condition" Al smiled meeting Scorpius eyes, the two shared a moment of silence "Why are you staring at me?" Al went on, feeling like Scorpius was undressing him while they walked on the leaf covered ground. Scorpius smirked.

"The I guess I wont need to be your nurse anymore" Scorpius smirked while lifting one eyebrow and continuing to keep eye contact with Al "And your eyes suit the darkness it seems" Al's face screwed up somewhat confused and was about to answer when Scorpius continued "I mean, obviously not black darkness because I wouldn't be able to see, but this darkness caused by the trees hiding the moon from us, therefore only allowing a glow of light. It makes them look.." Scorpius paused searching for a word to use in order to describe Al's eyes without seeming stupid "Haunted" He blunted out with a smirk and sat down at the base of a tall tree, the trunk saving them from the wind that seemed to be picking up as time passed.

"I look possessed?" Al asked laughing slightly to himself, Scorpius shot him a look that Al couldn't explain but it made his heart skip a beat.

"You know what I mean. Now come and sit" Scorpius patted the ground beside him and reached, beside him lifting a small black bag that seemed to have been placed there earlier before. He reached inside and grabbed a small cupcake; covered with green icing, just the shade to match their house, "I have decided with will celebrate" Scorpius smiled, placing a small sliver candle into the cupcake that rested in the palm of his hand.

"Celebrate what?" Al answered laying his head back on the tree and looking deep into Scorpius eyes as he lit the candle. The candle light, although small eliminated his sharp features. The grey in his eyes seemed to move like clouds around his iris. Scorpius looked up, taking his concentration from the candle, and smiled.

"Us" he answered, with an almost flirtatious tone to his voice. Al felt his face heating up on his cheeks "Becoming friends again" he went on laying his head back on the tree to meet Albus. Albus could tell by the tone his voice that it wasn't just the idea of being friends.

Scorpius felt an urge inside him to run his fingers through Al's hair as he lay up against the tree, his neck slight resting to right as he spoke to him. He moved closer to Al and rested his leg next to his, the material of their clothes touching and he breathed deeply, slightly closing his eyes. It was moments when they were like this and so close that Scorpius found kept him up late at night, or in his dreams where things would progress on from just lightly touch through clothes.

"Aww ok" Al smiled feeling his heart speeding up, he's so close, he thought to himself. Al could smell Scorpius's skin, it smelt of vanilla and Chocolate, it must be the bottle of shower gel that Scorpius gets sent to him from home every month. Scorpius noticed Al taking a small sniff in his direction and smirked.

"If you really like the smell of me that much Al, maybe I could use some of my shower gel on you next time" Scorpius winked and him, Al's eyes growing wide and his groan stiffening "To us" Scorpius said putting his lips into the perfect O shape, Al watching the entire time, and blowing out the candle that had began melting, leaving small droplets of sliver wax on Scorpius pale smooth hand.

More than an hour had to have passed, the forest seemed to be growing darker at a steady pace, and strange howling sounds surrounded them as they lay on their backs looking up at the moon.

"Do you reckon there's werewolves?" Al asked trying to sound unfazed, Scorpius suppressed as laugh.

"Scared Potter?" he said his grey eyes were so close to Al's green ones that he could see how his iris was a slightly darker grey than the rest of his eyes.

"You wish," Al replied weakly feeling Scorpius's nose against his, his heart pounded so fast he thought it was going to emerge from his chest. Al turned his face away from Scorpius and looked up at the moon trying to conceal his heavy breathing as he felt as though he would pass out at any moment. Scorpius raised his upper body slightly and leaned over Al using is hands for support against the mucky ground, he didn't even seem to give what he was doing a second thought he leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips, Albus responded enthusiastically, reaching up to run his fingers threw Scorpius's hair, nothing else in the world was real only him at that moment, the thought of werewolves, vampires or anything that made this forest forbidden was completely irrelevant. Scorpius seemed to collapse onto Al without breaking the kiss, Scorpius's mouth seemed to be taking complete possession of Al's and he could still taste the sweet cupcake off his tongue. The two boys seemed to have entered utopia as their tongues wrestled with one another's until Scorpius pulled away dragging Al's lip forward with his teeth, holding it for a moment before realizing it. Scorpius sat up, though Al remained on the ground he grinned up at Scorpius, "What was that for?".

Scorpius just rolled over and breathed out.

"Just because I wanted to" he smirked looking deep into Al's eyes, Scorpius could feel his groan tighten against his jeans and shifted his weight to try and conceal it, it was to quick to be thinking like that just yet, he thought to himself "You enjoyed it so don't question it" he said slyly. Al eyes moved over Scorpius body with excitement but thought to play a little before giving all his secrets up to Scorpius.

"How do you know? You didn't even ask?" he answer Scorpius coolly and looking away towards the edge of the forest. Scorpius face dropped but quickly returned to the sexy smirk that sent overwhelming lust run through Albus.

"You didn't seem to be complaining, in fact I'm more than sure I heard you groan a little with displeasure when I pulled away" his eyes twinkled with mischief and he stood up brushing himself off and putting a hand out for Albus "Now come Potter" he said, Albus reached up and grabbed Scorpius's hand.

"Back to last names then?" Al laughed about to remove his hand, but noticing that Scorpius has intertwined his their fingers, he let his hand relaxed and the two began walking back to the castle.

"Only in time's of great ecstasy" Scorpius answered sending Al's heart racing with joy, he must have felt the spark to. Well of course he did or he wouldn't have kissed him in the first place, Al though to himself.

"It's a cool night" Scorpius said more to himself that anyone else, Al could see the goose bumps rising on his skin and felt his hands beginning to shake, but he wasn't so sure that was from the cold.

"Do you want my jacket?' Al asked as they reached the edge of the forest and out on to the ground that were lit with the light of the moon, it was almost blinding they had been in the dark for that long.

"No, you need it more than I do Al" Scorpius smirked and pulled Al towards him, planting a light kiss on his lips and smiling, not smirking, smiling. The smile seemed to have more of an effect of Al than Scorpius's sexy smirk ever had and he found himself going red in the cheeks. Al and Scorpius entered the castle and went straight to the common room with a few passing conversations about Quidditch and how Scorpius believed he should be a nude model in witch weekly, which made Al angry to think he wanted women to look at his naked body. Once they arrived at the dormitories they sat on the same leather coach where they had re-started their friendship.

"I have an idea" Scorpius said with a wink everyone had retreated to bed leaving the two of them alone, "I have some Fire whiskey, we are going to get drunk" he went on while standing up and running to his trunk up stairs, Albus barely had time to answer before Scorpius arrived back down beside him with two tumblers and a filled bottle of fire whiskey. Al took a glass and smiled at Scorpius who opened the bottle and filled both their glasses.

Albus felt the hot liquid flow down his throat and rest in his stomach, making him even warmer than the heat of the common room already made him.

"Wow that's good" Al said smiling and offering his glass for another cup.

"You trying to get drunk?" Scorpius laughed and emptied his glass, keeping up Al.

"Maybe" Al said seductively "Are you going to empty your glass every time I finish mine?" he went on taking a sip this time from his glass. Scorpius lifted his eyebrow and smirked.

"Fun things happen when people are drunk" He winked, this made Al's stomach flutter and choked a little on his drink.

A few minutes past and the boys talked about the night they had just shared and how fun it had been, the cupcake being one of the main points of conversation.

"You Al, for a boy you've got pretty sof-" Scorpius started but was cut off by the sound of giggles coming from the common room door, Scorpius looked at the time and then back to the door and Cassie stumbled in with her "Gang" all of which had obviously also been drinking.

"SCORPIUS" She shouted slurring her words and running over to him, planting a kiss on his mouth before he could react quickly enough to move away, he pushed her off and wiped his mouth, washing it out with what whiskey he had left in his cup. The girls stood on the other side of the room "ooooohing" loudly and Al's face was like thunder.

"I'm so excited for next week" she winked "We are going to have so much fun" she made a gesture that Scorpius didn't really understand but he imagined that this girl was going to force herself on him and he sighed.

"What's next weekend?" He questioned turning to Al with a confused looking, Al never met his eyes and instead poured himself another glass of fire whiskey, throwing it back into his mouth and he shook his head.

"Why Hogsmeade silly!" she explained finding it hard to stand "You and me are going on a date" she leaned in to kiss him again and he placed a hand in front of her face.

"Go to bed, your embarrassing me" he spat, his face screwed up in disgust. Cassie looked confused but quickly started giggling again while walking over to her friends whose faces were full of shock.

"He doesn't want to see me look so vulnerable" she blew Scorpius a kiss and walked up the stairs to her room. Al grunted.

"I forgot about next week" he stood up and stretched "I have to take Pandora" he almost looked guilty and Scorpius face wasn't a pleasant sight.

"I, myself forgot about the adventures of next week and the arrangements we had made" he threw the glass on the table and followed Al up the stairs, their mood obviously ruined by the drunken fool of a girl. Both boys reached their beds and changed not meeting glances. Al quietly climbed into bed and took off his glasses without a word to Scorpius, who himself was getting ready for bed quietly.

"Night Scorpius" He said in the darkness expected a grunt back as Scorpius would be climbing into bed, but he was surprised when Scorpius appeared on top him meeting his lips forcibly, his tongue begging for entrance into Al's mouth, his mouth of course gleefully allowing it to. They kissed for what seemed like forever, their fingers tangled into each other hairs before Scorpius pulled away and stood up.

"You didn't think I would let something as foolish as young girls ruin my perfectly planned evening did you?" Al was unable to answer, "Good night Al" Scorpius said finally rolling over into his bed and falling into sleep, Al followed closely behind and the dreams that both boys enjoyed that night were like the stories from witch weekly only, they were only for them to share.


	7. Hogsmeade Horrors

Albus unloaded the contents of his trunk onto his bed , he was fixed on the idea of looking presentable for once in his life, he'd waited until his fellow dorm mates had already risen threw something on and made there way to great hall for breakfast before he had sprung out of bed immediately attempting to flatten his hair that stuck up in every direction, of course this failed just like his father hair would never lay flat. Albus tried on several of his shirts before settling with a green one, Scorpius liked green he thought to himself, and any how he reckoned Scorpius liked his hair messy he ponded on pulling his jeans up and spraying on an expensive brand of aftershave 'Adorer un Wizard' which his Aunt Fleur had given him a few birthdays ago, he never felt the need to wear it before, he wondered if Scorpius even liked the aroma of aftershave, Albus mentally shook himself he was behaving like a girl he scolded staring into the mirror and besides he was going on a date with Pandora yet he standing maundering on about Scorpius who was also going on a date with someone who wasn't AL. The two boys had shared a few kissed a week ago but already this felt like a lifetime ago the next morning Albus awoken thinking it had all been a splendid dream but by the way Scorpius started treating him it became very clear that it had been a reality. Scorpius seemed to be more than flirty to Albus since the kiss, he'd even openly flirt in front of both their friends which made Al happy. When Al confessed to his cousin Rose a few days after the kiss when they had been walking back to the castle after a visit to Hagrid's, she jumped up and exclaimed.

"I knew it!" when he told her exactly what happened and the two buzzed of this for a few minutes before Rosie's face fell "what are you going to say to Pandora?" she inquired, Al sighed as he watched the whomping willow throw its branches around in a truly a magnificent way.

"I don't know really, I really can't let her down can I Rosie?" she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you just take her to Hogsmeade and then on your way back gently break it to her that you think you two are just friends?" the two cousins felt a massive brick of guilt laying in their stomachs, there was no way round him causing pain to her. Al moped about his dorm after this realization and Scorpius who was lying on his own bed with his hair a bit messier than usually began to flick Bertie Botts every flavored beans at him.

"Oi, quit it," Al said with a bit of a giggle in his voice.

"Why so sullen, young Albus?" Scorpius teased putting the last bean into his mouth, "mmm green Apple delicious, I have to admit I was rather alarmed that it might be boogie flavored," Al rose from his own bed and walked over to place himself at the edge of Scorpius's.

"Young? You're three months older than me, not three years and never in my life did I think the word 'boogie' would ever come out of your mouth!" Al laughed running his fingers threw Scorpius's blonde hair, "Boogie," Scorpius whispered playfully then added, "no but why are you sulking about the room like a teenage girl?" Albus explained the conversation he had with Rosie using as little words as he could, then Scorpius suggested that they bring both girls to the hogshead and make it a double fake date, Al grinned.

"Your brilliant Scor!" it seemed Scorpius had a knack for fixing Al's moods.

"So I've been told," Scorpius winked, Al returned to his own bed as he heard footsteps on the staircase.

"Your also a bit of a git though," he said playfully. When Al was finally satisfied with how he looked he made his way to the front doors of Hogwarts knowing all to well that he had missed breakfast.

Everyone was lined up and ready to make their way to Hogsmeade, Scorpius stood beside Cassie with a fake smile plastered on his face as she gripped his hand as if to stop it from walking off on it's own. This cause Scorpius a great feeling of sickness in his stomach and he had to take a deep breathe to make sure as to not vomit on his new converse shoes.

"Cassie would you ever let go of my hand, I need them you see in order to take part in simple tasks such as lifting a cup of tea" he tried to pull his hand away but the girl just continued to hold on while smiling up at him.

"Oh Scorpius I want to go to Honeydukes first ok? And then maybe to get some Ice-Cream and I want to look for a new outfit as well for the next trip …" Scorpius placed his free hand in front of her face stopping her from talking.

"Do you breath?" he asked a bit more annoyed that he had intended "It's just we haven't even left yet" Scorpius looked away from her face, her eyes almost ready to spill there liquid on to her cheeks and looked up the line for Al, he spotted him slightly on up, standing a little out of the line Pandora beside him, her arm in locked with his and looking up to the sky probably talking about a dream she hadn't where they shared fair cakes in a field, Scorpius though to himself and looked down at the girl attached to his arm who had gone very quite " Beside I was thinking I could buy us a few drinks in the Hogshead?" He said lifting his eyebrows questionably at her, her face immediately lit up and she screamed lightly "Oh yes that sounds lovely".

The large group of students arrived to Hogsmeade and departed in their own directions to do the things that they had went there to, Scorpius felt a little guilty for how he had spoken to Cassie so he had taken her to Honeydukes before moving on to the Hogshead, the two grabbed a booth and sat ordering two butter beers, the liquid flowed down Scorpius's throat and he grinned to himself, placing the cup down in front of him.

"Cassie I have invited Albus Potter, you know him right? And his date Pandora Longbottom to join us for food and drinks ok?" he wasn't really asking more telling her it was happening, he looked around and seen the door swing out to bar and the familiar black mess of hair come inside followed by the small figure of Pandora.

"Al" he shouted grabbing the attention of boy and waving. Al waved back and pulled Pandora in the way of the couple, sitting on the extra seats that where available, Pandora beside Cassie and Al with Scorpius.

Time passed as the two couples ate and talked, Cassie felt the need to constantly tell them how lucky she was to have gotten to Hogsmeade with Scorpius and Pandora either wasn't listening or blushed when addressed by Al about her studies.

"You know Scorpius brought me dinner and candy from Honeydukes" Cassie said in a matter of fact tone towards Pandora, Scorpius sighed and finished the last of his butter beer. His face turning red as the alcohol started to make his judgment a little less strict.

"She doesn't care Cassie" he stated slurring his words a little, Al looked at him confused but with a look that told Scorpius he was happy that she was being told off.

"What did Pot- I mean Albus get you Pandora?" Cassie continued without hearing Scorpius.

"He brought me Ice-cream before we came" Pandora answered dreamily and looked at Al blushing again, Cassie threw Scorpius a look that would have killed him if looks could.

"4 fire whiskeys" Scorpius shouted and mouthed the word what to Cassie who shook her head and looked towards Al.

"You know I kinda thought, maybe you were gay" she giggled to herself, Al went red in the face and looked at Scorpius who face was like thunder, Al placed his hand on his knee under the table and he relaxed slightly. Cassie noticed the looked and looked confused.

"What's your problem? I know your not gay you're my boyfriend" The fire whiskeys arrived and before anyone had time to reach out and grab one Scorpius had drank every single one, his face roaring red from the heat and one eyebrow lifted up with his smirk which always made Al's pants go tight around the groan area.

"Don't call me your boyfriend" Scorpius slurred the whiskey's hitting him a lot quicker than he had expected, the words escaped his mouth before he had a chance to react and stop them "Taking someone out to Hogsmeade out of pity doesn't qualify as a relationship I'm afraid" he lifted Al's butter beer and drank a large gulp trying to rid his throat of the burning. Everyone's eyes open in shock, even Pandora was pulled from her dreamy place and looked at Scorpius with a shocked look, he nodded his head towards Al and stood putting his jacket one and throwing some galleons on the wooden table "That should cover the bill, now stop following me" and he walked off leaving Cassie crying on Pandora's shoulder and Al with his face frozen in shock. The room spun as he walked towards the door and for some reason he didn't seem to care he had left the girl crying because he knew when they returned to Hogwarts what it was he was going to do.

Albus marched over to Scorpius filled with rage.

"What the bloody hell was that all about making girls cry?" he said his voice filled with brazen as he pushed Scorpius causing him to stumble backwards.

"I just told her how it is Al, would you calm down?" he said fighting back a smile.

"No I most certainly will not unless you go over there and apologize to Carrie!" he said, the two girls had come out of the bar at that exact moment.

"Her name is Cassie Al, and I can't believe your friends with such a twat!" Pandora called over her voice had lost its dream like quality, the girl named Cassie was no longer crying but her eyes remained puffy and red. Al sighed.

"He's not a twat Pandora he just can't handle his drink and besides he is very sorry, aren't you Scor?" there was almost a pleading in Al's green eyes.

"Yes I do apologize for my behavior Cassie, I was rude and I should have just explained to you that I did not want to go out with you," Scorpius said, Al gave him a small smile he couldn't stay mad at him for long. Cassie scoffed loudly.

"That's all well and good but need I remind you that it was you who asked me out you git!" there was something dangerous about her tone, "Yes Cassie I am fully aware of that and I am sorry ok," Scorpius wanted nothing more than to disappear into thin air.

"What were you doing then? Trying to make him jealous probably, we seen the way the both of you look at each other!" Cassie's voice got louder and louder with each word and she started to attract an audience.

"Fuck off Carrie," Al said pulling Scorpius by the arm and walking towards the Quidditch supplies shop and she began screaming.

"Al, you have already been informed that her name is in fact Cassie," Scorpius said bemused wearing a wide smile.

"Yeah I know, I was just being prat," Al responded and the two boys shared a laugh as the screaming of the girl faded. Scorpius picked up two broomstick servicing kits and brought them to the till.

"Girls are mental," he said to Al while he handled the cashier his gallons and handed Al one of the kits.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said as his ears went red.

"I know," Scorpius said brushing back some of Al's messy black hair and placed a light kiss on his cheek, he did not have any care for the fact that there was people in the shop and feeling rather brave Al leaned forward and kissed Scorpius full on the mouth, Scorpius almost fell backwards in shock but he steadied himself and returned the kiss.

"I knew it!" they heard the voice of Lysander Longbottom say and Al started to pull away but Scorpius cupped the back of his head and deepened the kiss that was only to last till Lysander pushed the two apart, "aren't you supposed to be dating my sister you fucking fairy!" Lysander spat venomously at Al.

"Yeah that did not quite work out," Scorpius said his voice lacking any empathy.

"I wasn't talking to you Malfoy," Lysander's whole face went a rather worrying colour of scarlet.

"Al and I are fed up apologizing, things did not work out with them get over it!" Scorpius said feeling rather tired.

"I am not speaking to you tosser, can your boyfriend not speak up for himself?" Lysander said squaring up to Scorpius; Al quickly put himself in the middle.

"I think Scorpius has said everything that needs to be said and he's not my boyfriend," Al said rather embarrassed, Lysander gave a cold laugh. "Come on Al lets return to the castle," Scorpius said with sorrow in his voice, Al began to wonder had he offended Scorpius by saying he wasn't his boyfriend but it was true, Scorpius had not asked him to be nor had he asked Scorpius but he couldn't help feeling bad about his phrase of words.

The two boys walked quietly towards the castle, it was cold out with the winter weather arriving quickly and Al pulled his coat closer to his body "Its freezing don't you think?" he asked Scorpius who had spoken since they had walked away from Lysander, Scorpius looked at him and smile weakly.

"Yeah suppose it is" he put his hand to the back of his head and shook himself "We are almost at the castle anyway" he continued cutting off all conversation between the two. Al looked forwards again and sighed, today had gone from ok to terrible to amazing and now to this, what ever this was, he suddenly found a ball of courage that seemed to be growing inside him and stopped walking grabbing Scorpius by the arm.

"What is wrong? Is it because I said I wasn't your boyfriend?" he asked his eyes watering slightly, Scorpius looked taken back.

"Well Albus do you think I go around kissing all the boys in school?" He smirked when he seen Al's face redden "I would imagine it would go without saying that you are mine" he answered in the Malfoyish way imaginable. Al's eyes widened and he laughed.

"YOURS" he replied slight louder than he wanted to "I'm not a piece of parchment Scorpius, I'm a person I belong to no one" Scorpius smirked and he lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm a Malfoy, I always get want I want, and I never intend to share it with anyone so if that makes you MY boyfriend then yes that is what you are" Scorpius began walking again, Al following him in a daze behind him, it wasn't the most conventional way to ask someone to be their boyfriend but he HAD called him his boyfriend, Al thought to himself. Scorpius stared from the corner of his eye at Al, Al quickly gained himself back to normal and replied with more happiness than he wanted to show right.

"Fine". The two boys grabbed hands and walked to the Castle, Scorpius had no intention of going to common room he had other things on his mind.

"Scorpius, this isn't the Dungeons, in fact this is the seventh floor" Al stated amused "What are we doing up here?" he went on as Scorpius looked around them. They were definitely on the seventh floor and had stopped across from a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Scorpius stopped in front of a bare when he was satisfied that no one was around, he turned to Al and smirked.

"Remember all them stories we heard about the magic room that appears for the person whose looking for it?, your dad told you about it you know the one they used for the DA was it called?" Al nodded listening "Well I found it" Scorpius smiled and closed his eyes facing the wall.

"Scor you actually don't believe you found it do you? I mean it could have just been a room that they through was…."Al never got to finish his sentence because his eyes widened as a tall golden door with deep engraves in the wood appeared where there had been no door before hand, he gasped and looked at Scorpius who was looking at him with interest.

"After you Potter" he winked. Al's legs began moving without his say so and his hand reached for the handle that was made of shiny gold, it was cold against his hand, he turned and pushed the door open the room before him took his breathe away, there was a large sized bed in the middle of the room with Deep emerald silk sheets lay perfect on the mattress, the pillows the same coloured looked so comfortable that it made Al's head want to lay on them, around the room there was various silk curtains that streamed down from the celling, a large roaring fire and a few pillows sat in front of it with a small lay of food there, Chocolate, strawberries and what looked like wine. Al walked in and turned to Scorpius.

"This is amazing! " he explained his voice getting lost, Scorpius entered and closed the door behind him, grabbing Al's hand and walking him towards the bed and sitting him down.

Before Al could speak Scorpius pushed down on to his hard and full of hunger, Al accept the kiss and reacted, snaking his arms around Scorpius's neck and pulling him down so that the two where laying on the bed, Scorpius on top of Al, Al's tongue licked along Scorpius lips begging for entrance into his mouth and Scorpius's lips were only to happy to allow it. The two broke apart and looked into each other eyes, neither moving from where they lay. Scorpius grabbed Al's hands and placed them, both with one hand, above Al's head, Scorpius other hand wandering down and to the waist of Al's jeans. Al sucked all his breathe and and groan.

"Eager Albus" Scorpius whispered low and deep, Al shook his head an laughed his breath heavy and loud.

"Not as much as you" he moaned as Scorpius slipped two fingers into touch his skin above his pelvis, Scorpius smirked and leaned down restarting the heavy kissing they had been doing before, he loosened his gimp on Al's hands which gave Al the freedom to reach down and begin pulling up Scorpius T-shirt, the two broke apart for a short period to allow for the T-shirt to come off, followed closely by Al's own Top.

The boys chest met and Scorpius breathed deeply taking in the smell of Al's skin and smiling, running his fingers up and down his back causing Al to arch his back and close the gap between the two of their bodies, their breathing was heavy and warm against each other and Al reached to open Scorpius jeans, which Scorpius was only to happy to get rid of, this again was followed by Al's own trousers. Scorpius rolled over, placing the two boys on their sides beside one another and they broke apart again for air.

"This is fun" Al laughed blushing slightly; Scorpius just stared at him running his fingers up Al's leg and licking his lips. Al's breathe caught in his throat as Scorpius's hand reached his manhood and pressed his hand slightly on it, Al moaned and mirrored Scorpius's action both boys heads lay back against the bed and the rubbed each other, Squeezing on their manhood's. Their backs arched and they both had began to sweat slightly, Al caught the slight mist on Scorpius skin and it only made him thrust his pelvis forwards and harder into Scorpius's hand, Scorpius noticed the action and smirked to himself his eyes closed. Al and Scorpius moaned together as they turned and their lips met again, this time slower and more pleasant and loving rather than the hard and hungry kisses they had shared only moments ago. They pulled apart and Scorpius propped himself up on his elbows looking down at Al.

"Shall we lay down and try and get a bit of sleep?" He asked, his eyes looking slightly tired but never losing their memorizing grey colour. Al crawled up the pillows and got under the covers, Scorpius crawled behind him and wrapped his arm around Al's waist, placing his face inches away from the back of Al's neck, his breath sending shivers all through Al. Scorpius placed a small, sweet kiss on the back of Al's neck and rested his head on the pillow. The to boys fell asleep smiling, while being wrapped together in the silk Emerald sheets.


	8. A run in with old friends

The air was steadily becoming chillier as winter was easing its way into Hogwarts, tomorrow a day, which was well known, as all hallows eve would mark the last day of autumn. Al rejoiced as the Quidditch practice drew to a close, due to an ex-team member by the name of Lysander Longbottom, Slytherin failed to win the previous match against Gryffindor, the next match which would be against Hufflepuff house, was not until after the Christmas break however team captain Scorpius Malfoy had no intentions of letting his team slack off until then. When the first droplet of the warm shower water hit Al's cold skin he released a sigh of relief, more droplets came bouncing out of the showers head and Al embraced them as they quickly began unfreezing his hands face and neck. He felt he never wanted to leave the shower, he could easily have spent hours in it if it was not for the fact that he had to meet his boyfriend Scorpius outside the changing rooms, Scorpius was truly the only thought that could pull him away from his dazed existence in the showers steam. He lazily dried himself and threw on the clothes he had brought with him stuffing his Quidditch uniform into his bag swinging it round his shoulders and setting off for the door. Scorpius was leaning slouched up against the wall and still managed to look graceful, he white blonde hair newly dried and somewhat fluffy when Al's hair was wet and more messier than usual, Scorpius's silver eyes gave Al Goosebumps as they stared hungrily into his green ones. Al parted his lips to say hello but nothing came out, how was it that Scorpius still has this effect on him, Scorpius smirked at him.

"Nice hair, Potter," he said pointing at the wet birds nest that was Al's hair.

"Shove off Malfoy," he replied grinning stupidly at his boyfriend.

"Come walk with me," Scorpius said unsticking himself from the wall and strutting off with Al to wonder the corridors of the ancient castle they called home.

"Are you free tomorrow," Al asked nervously looking down at Scorpius's hand longingly wanting to reach over and grab it to entangle his own fingers within Scorpius's.

"As it just so happens I'm very expensive," Scorpius teased, Al rolled his eyes and quickly forced himself to take his hand.

"Very funny," he commented.

"Did you have something in mind?" Scorpius inquired his voice was like a story that Al's ears were forbidden to listen to, but if he didn't hear it he would cease to exist, Al wished he sounded like that, he reckoned his own voice sounded all but too common.

"I just thought we could visit the astronomy tower after the feast, because you know the views nice and we'd be alone and stuff," Al scratched the back of his neck with his free suddenly he was very flustered.

"Or why don't make our own feast up there? The great hall is always ten times louder on Halloween and I am not sure I would be assed to endure it," Scorpius said giving Al's hand a hard squeeze.

"Yeah that sounds much better if I'm honest," Al said giving his boyfriend a light peck on the lips, it was true that the Halloween feast he always sat with his family even back when they were friends in the first few years it was tradition however this meant more alone time for the boys and that was not something Al was going to argue with.

The rest of the day pasted by and before Scorpius knew it, it was the day of all hallows eve and he was minutes from joining Albus potter on top of the astronomy tower for what could be called their second date, Scorpius smiled to himself and pulled his Leather Jacket over his shoulders and patted his hair down before grabbing his wand and leaving the bathrooms of the boys dormitories. As he descended the stairs to the Slytherin common room, it lay empty and quite, everyone must already be at the Halloween feast. Scorpius always loved the Halloween feast it was one of the very few times that he would allow himself to indulge in foods that were bad for you when training. He scanned the room for Al but couldn't see his favorite mess of black hair and lifted his eyebrow, he must have gone on up to the tower. He left the common room into the freezing corridor of the castle and began walking towards his destination, the hall was scattered with small groups of two, muttering an giggling to one another, no doubt it being couples looking for the safety of an empty corridor to take part in some holiday antics. He smiled at a few of the girls as he walked passed, most of them grinning and blushing which caused their boyfriends to throw Scorpius looks of anger and hatred. The boys had arranged to meet in the common room and would walk together to the tower so Scorpius was finding it strange that he hadn't yet come across his boyfriend on his travels, given Al's history Scorpius decided to check the great hall, Al may have wanted to spent a small amount of time with his family as Scorpius was getting ready.

Scorpius entered the large hall, it's celling covered in floating jack O' Lanterns and long white candles, the tables crowed with many hungry students that stuffed there face full of pasties and candy while washing it down with pumpkin juice, Scorpius looked towards the Gryffindor table again searched for the mess of black hair that he longed to run his fingers through, but his eyes only fallen on the small red haired cousin Rosie, Scorpius approached her his face wide in smile, the girl chatted away with her family and friends about how great it was that they didn't have to worry about homework, this of course was unusual but even the smartest people need a break.

"Rosie have you seen Al?" Scorpius asked coolly sitting down beside her, feeling the eyes of his former friends at his own house table burning into his back, Rosie turned to him and smiled.

"I haven't" She answered popping a lemon drop sweet into her mouth and pulling her face tight, this was followed by laughter of the group around her "Last I heard you two were meeting at the tower" she continued taking a sip of her juice looking at him her face a little red.

"Yeah we were suppose to walk together but he seems to have left on his own" Scorpius said a little disheartened, he rose from the seat beside her and looked once more around the hall "I guess I'll have a look about for him, if you see him tell him I'll meet him at the tower" he walked slightly as Rosie called after him.

"Maybe he has gone on up?" Scorpius nodded and gave her a thumbs up in answer to her suggestion and began walking towards the great hall doors again, breathing deeply he heard footstep behind him as he stepped out of view of the hall and in the direction of the Tower.

"Off you see your boyfriend Malfoy?" Lysander spat from behind him; Scorpius rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Don't start Lysander, your jealous you never got with me first that's all" the three boys that stood with Lysander choked slightly while trying to hide their laughter, Lysander scold.

"Don't be sick Malfoy" his eyes were wide "Your tainting you family's pure blood with such acts" he spat taking a step closer to Scorpius, Scorpius had never been afraid of Lysander, more felt sorry for him than anything, but now was not the time to play friends. Scorpius straightened himself and stared into Lysander's eyes.

"Don't speak of my family in such a manner Longbottom" he hissed, his eyes turning to almost slits "you don't know what you'll get yourself into playing with fire like that" Lysanders face grew white "Now am I going to have to hex you? Or are you going to waddle your way back into the great hall with you lackeys and continue to eat yourself into a sugar coma?" Scorpius continued, Lysander backed away and looked to his friends his eyes pleading.

"This isn't over Malfoy, you and Potter hurt my sister and I don't take that lightly," he said over his shoulder as they rushed back into the hall leaving Scorpius alone to continue his search for Al.

Finally Scorpius reached the top stair of the tower and was about to push the large wooden door open but paused to see if he could hear anything from behind it all, he sighed and screwed up his face, not even a footstep, he thought to himself and as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. A blanket was laid out on the ground before him covered in many types of sweets and food and two glasses with a bottle of wine and fire whiskey, Scorpius' favorite, a few candles floated overhead and lay silently blowing beside the blanket. The night sky was glittering with stars, it was a cool night, but cold and Scorpius pulled his jacket closer to his body as a slight breathe of wind passed by, Al stood with his back to the door and his hair blowing in the wind, looking towards the sky. Scorpius smiled and cleared his voice, this caused Al to jump slight and turn around, his skin in the moon light glowed and Scorpius wanted nothing more than to reach out and run his fingers over it. Al blushed and smiled walking towards Scorpius, both meeting at the blanket that lay warm looking on the ground under them.

"So here is where you are hiding? I thought we had agreed to walk up together" Scorpius asked placing his hand on Al's face and leaning in kissing him hard on the mouth, pulling back Al smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you" he said placing his arms out wide in front of him and shouting "Surprise" Scorpius smiled and sat down on the blanket pulling Al down with him.

"I am surprised, you have out done yourself, I was think a little glass of fire whiskey and maybe a few pumpkin Pasties, but this is something else" He lifted a medium sized sugar covered circle and held it out to Al.

"That's a muggle food, it's called a doughnut, dad's obsessed with them back home" he smiled "I thought you would like to try one" Scorpius examined the doughnut and took a bite, his face getting covered in sugar, he smiled as he chewed.

"This is good, good choice Potter" he said lacing it back on to the small plate where it had been. Al smiled back and grabbed two glasses and the Fire whiskey and poured two glasses, one for him and Scorpius who took it with quick pace and knocked it back placing his empty glass in front of Al for a refill, Al laughed and poured.

"I'm beginning to think you have a drink problem" he laughed and took a sip off his own drink sitting in front of him and lifting a grape, Scorpius sipped at his and followed suit, sitting the glass down and place his hand on Al's.

"It's beautiful and peaceful up here" he smiled looking into Al's bright green eyes and almost getting lost "The great hall is like a war zone, everyone is there" he went on and lay back, Al following him and placing his face right beside Scorpius's, Al leaned over and kissed Scorpius lightly licking at his bottom lip and smiling as Scorpius allowed him enter into his mouth. Al and Scorpius explored each others mouths as if pulling away would make one of them disappear. Scorpius rolled over on top of Al and kissed at him hungrily, Al grinded his hips up towards Scorpius and moaned softly. Scorpius pulled back smiled pulling his top off and reaching forward to take off Al's the two boys looked at each other longingly as their eyes traced every inch of each other. Scorpius leaned forward and started to kiss at Al's neck, this caused his back to arch and sent little shivers down his spine. He began kissing down on to his Abdomen and stopping just above his jeans waistband and smirk. Al's breathing was heavy and ragged, how did Scorpius have this power over him, he would never have through he would have been the type of guy to be doing such things on top of the astronomy tower. Scorpius undone Al's button and zip pulling gently at his trousers to come off, Al lifted his hips put to make it easier, he became more aware of the cold air now that he was basically naked, he shiver slightly and looked at Scorpius who was staring down at him.

"What?" he asked slight alarmed "Is everything ok?" Al was becoming slight self-conscious of himself with Scorpius laid his hands on Al's hips and dropped his head just above his manhood and breathing, Al feeling his breathe hot on himself and moved his hips slightly up with out realizing, he felt his face go a little red as Scorpius smirked widened.

"Wow settle down we have all night" he whispered placing his hand into Al's underwear, Al grasped deeply and felt his eyes closing with pleasure, moans escaping his lips and throat as Scorpius hand moved slowly up and down his shaft. Al sat up and pulled Scorpius closer to him, Scorpius never losing his grip on Al, Al's back tensed with pleasure as Scorpius speeded up, there wouldn't be much time if Scorpius kept this pace up, Al thought to himself and without another thought he reached into Scorpius already opened trousers and down into his underwear, mirror Scorpius movements on his own manhood. Both boys threw their heads back as the intense feelings of pressure built up within them. Al kissed Scorpius hard and passionately, a kiss that Scorpius was only to willing to return, both of the boys free hands gripping on to each other hair to steady themselves. Their breathing was ragged and heavy, Al moved his hips forwards slightly, while Scorpius wasn't the type to be shy and pushed himself hard and fast in Al's hand. The pressure was becoming too much and both boys had filled the night air with loud moans and groans of pleasure. Suddenly both boys gave out a long and loud moan that seemed to echo off the night sky and return to them as the erupted into each others hands, collapsing beside one another trying to steady their breathing Scorpius pulled his hand from Al's underwear and wiped his hand on the blanket beside him and pacing his arm around Al, Al followed but he curled up into Scorpius body, forgetting the cold air that would normally be nipping at their skin. The two lay in silence as their breathing slowed and became shallow.

"Well that was interesting" Scorpius breathed with his eyes closed, Al looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, this is by far the best Halloween I have ever had to date" Scorpius breathed out a soft laugh and kiss Al on the top of his head, it still felt weird that both of them after intense situations could find comfort almost anywhere to fall asleep, as long as they were together.


	9. Clarity in the Chaos

The winter's winds penetrated the ancient castle its icy breath overwhelming its students. November was undeniably going to bring snow with it, along with snow it seemed to bring jeers and looks by Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy's peers, there didn't seem to be a single student in the school that wasn't made aware of their relationship. The taunts and teased seemed to bounce off Scorpius lovely, he often seemed to be dancing with delight at the opportunity to put them back in their place where as Al was drowning in the mockery and insults. It all started off rather playfully,

"Keep your wand in your pocket Potter, I don't swing that way," had become the favourite line of most the Slytherin and Gryffindor boys, then there was his confrontation with his older brother James,

"Look Al, I really couldn't care less what you do in bed with guys but Scorpius Malfoy? Come off it!" which Al would of shook off rather fast had he not been hand in hand with Scorpius the moment James had decided to announce his feelings. Scorpius made choking sound,

"What is the problem with your brother choosing me? I'm stunningly attractive," he said with a twinge of devilment playing in his eyes, it was never a good idea to try an wind James up, wands were raised by the end of the heated argument and Al rushed away before the defence against the dark arts teacher came to break it up, resulting in a weeks detention for both students.

Scorpius on the other hand seemed to be handling the looks and jokes a lot easier than Al sometimes even joining in himself when he felt like it. The worst encounter that sometimes left Scorpius uneasily, if that was entirely possible, came from his long time friend turned enemy Lysander, who felt the constant need to remind everyone that Al had used his sister as a cover up story for him and Scorpius.

"Be careful Goyle he might use your sister Gina as a path to you next, take a leaf out Al's books or have you's forgotten Pandora" Scorpius pulled a face of disrelish that could only resemble that of Professor McGonagall finding students reeking of firewhiskey on school grounds,

"Don't be so ridiculous, and anyway I'm starting to doubt he even has a sister," his face screwed up in disdain, "I mean she just looks like you in a wig Goyle, doesn't he Al?" Al merely looked away horrified that Scorpius would even try to include him, he must of picked up on how he felt with things,

"come on has anyone actually seen them two in the one room?" as soon as the last word escaped Scorpius's lips Goyle had picked up by the scruff of his robed and launched him at the wall, Scorpius face seemed motionless as he brushed off where Goyle had grabbed him,

"Merlin Goyle do you ever wash your hands? That's bloody disgusting, Al look at this?" Scorpius said pulling his robes out to display them to the surrounding scene, Al pulled his wand in defence when he seen the look on their faces. The boys may resemble trolls but they weren't entry thick they knew Al would hex them into oblivion if they left the physical out of it; he had inherited his hexing skills from Ginny. Al seized his boyfriend's arm pulling him away from the scene as Scorpius continued to try and show passers by the stains on his robe.

Of course they would not hear the end of this just yet, Scorpius had received letters from both his father and grandfather, he was able to laugh the one from Draco off, but the terror on his face when he seen his grandfathers handwriting, the boy flinched while even opening it. Albus felt he could no longer bare this, it was all getting too much, he did not want to see Scorpius hurt was he putting him in danger by being with him? Was this all very selfish of him? Scorpius felt his heart beat increase as he looked at Al out the corner of his eye and back to the letter,

"Your bringing shame upon this family, gallivanting about in public holding hands with boy, more importantly the potter boy" Scorpius forced the last bit of salvia that was in his mouth down his throat and played with the thought of not continuing to read the letter but felt his grandfathers words would still reach him.

"I will see you at Christmas Scorpius. Signed Luicius" Scorpius felt his face had paled completely and turned to Al trying to force a smile at him, Al knowing all to well what awaited Scorpius if he dared return to Malfoy Manor.

Al couldn't help but be sharp with Scorpius every time he engaged in conversation with him the remainder of the day, his head was swirling with thoughts of what would happen to him, how could have been so brainless to give in to their jeers. Heading towards the dungeons where the common room lay, Scorpius dared inquire what Al's problem was,

"Seriously Potter, if this is about my behaviour the other day I have already apologised to you and I'm getting enough dung about that off my family aren't I," Scorpius shivered in front of his boyfriend placing his hands lightly on his shoulders,

"Not everything is about you, Malfoy," he said tonelessly batting away his hands and slumping on to the common room,

"Yes that is correct, however you must admit the majority of things are," he teased, which caused a crinkle of a smile to appear on Albus's face.

The next mornings classes passed by in a blur and it was lunch time before Scorpius and Al got the chance to have a proper conversation,

"Yeah Scor, I understand but you can't go around demand that smart girls do your homework because, using your looks to draw them in and fall for it, you couldn't be bothered, your more than capable of doing it yourself" Scorpius rolled his eyes and pouted at Albus,

"Al you see I think you'll find that I can do exactly that clearly or I wouldn't have gotten that girl with the eyebrow to do my **Herbology **essay, I would rather be spending all my time with you" Al smiled but quickly tried to turn his face into that of disappointment but failing miserably. Lysander swaggered up behind the two and grunted, Scorpius turned his head slowly and lifted his eyebrow,

"Yes?" Lysander screwed up his face and spat,

"Broke any girls hearts recently Potter? I head Malfoy has been trying to get in with Camellia last week" Scorpius forced a cackle,

"Not if we were the last people on earth, think of the children, although they would have my handsome good looks they would more than certainly be cursed with that horrible Face-Caterpillar and that just isn't something I'd wish even on you Lysander" Al stifled a laugh and look towards the boy behind him.

"Am I hearing you correctly that your admitting to toying with girls? Is this you that has him messing around girls Potter?" Al felt a tinge on guilt towards Pandora but suddenly feeling a rage grow in stomach,

"Longbottom I'm tried of hearing about your sister, I said sorry so can you just get over it please" Al said with desperation that lingered in eyes and voice. Before anyone could reply Scorpius jumped at the opportunity to say his piece,

"It's not his fault that he wanted to go for something a bit tighter" A smirk was beginning to form on Scorpius face, feeling very pleased with him-self for a mere moment before he felt Lysander's Fisting connecting violently with the side of his face. Scorpius heard Al let out a gasp and felt the blood forming at the side lips and went into a slight shock. Scorpius barely had time to process the events before being punched repeatedly over and over again. He could see from under his eyelids that people had began to gather around the incident and over the cries of,

"Hit him harder Lysander" from a few of the other Slytherin boys he heard Al bellowed a stinging Jinx in his direction causing Lysander's face to swell as he plummeted to the ground as he threw his hands over his face. This gave Scorpius a chance to escape, Al backed into the history of magic classroom, beckoning Scorpius to follow him and he used his wand to lock the door as soon as the blonde entered

Al exhaled deeply,

"Scorpius what the fuck, your behaviour is atrocious, you've always been a bit of a git in playful way, but your really living up to your last name, getting girls to do your homework? Are you serious? Every chance you get your provoking someone and you know what you have got what was coming to you, look at your face," Al said tears forming in his bright green eyes as red blood soaked his boyfriends face. Scorpius looked at the floor letting a minute pass before looking up locking eyes with Albus in a deep stare,

"Look this is how coping is for me, it's been a bit mental since everyone has found out about us, hasn't it? And for the record girls always have offered to do my homework, I've only been accepting recently due to the fuck load of stress that has trail blazed across my life this past while," neither of the boys broke contact,

"Not only are you a git but now your git grandfather had to become involved and I don't know how that's going to end, but I think this relationship has to, were killing each other Scor," Al said he didn't want it to have to come like this everything he ever felt for Scorpius burned through his veins it made him feel alive. Scorpius let out a sound like a strangled Mrs. Norris would make,

"Al you can't be serious, listen if we end this people still know, they are still aware what was going on, it doesn't undo anything it just hurts us, my grandfather is still going to cruccio me, whether we stay together or not and if you feel even a quarter of the way about me as I do about you then it would be senseless to end this," Scorpius took a few steps towards Al who looked more damaged than Scorpius did even after being involved in a brawl, "You're my only clarity in the midst of all this Chaos," he whispered before kissing him open mouthed neither of them giving a damn about the blood that was pouring from Scorpius's mouth intertwining in their salvia, the taste of the iron from the blood seemed to make the whole thing more exhilarating once again they were the only two real people in the world.

The two boys pulled away and tried to catch their breath as they stared into each others eyes,

"Scorpius you really know how to shut me up when you want" Al said breathlessly and Scorpius Smirked,

"It's a talent Potter" he replied placing his hand on the side of Al's face a wiping away a small tear that had escaped his bright green eyes "We are doing this for us, not anyone else, do you understand?" Scorpius questioned him his voice barely a whisper and resting his forehead on Al's, Al looked up through his eyelashes and nodded softly "Besides I already told you I'm a Malfoy and I always get want I want" Scorpius continued as he quickly walked Al over to Professor Binn's desk and sat him on it, forcing his mouth back on to Al's which he accepted eagerly. Their tongues fought for the space to move freely around each of their mouths, hot exchanges of air passing between each teenagers mouth, both of their chests moved in unison, their heart rates increasing as the blood began rushing through their upper bodies but quickly heading south for the area which needed it most. Scorpius began undressing Al, pushing his robes off his shoulders and on to the desk behind them. Al threw his head back and letting out a small moan as Scorpius let his hands wander down to Al's crotch area and began gently rubbing, while trailing small kisses down Al's neck.

Al lay back on the desk watching Scorpius through half closed eyes and he made his way down Al's boy, removing his clothes as he went, and replacing the areas with small kisses until the only thing that remained was his boxers. Scorpius stood up and towered over him as he began un dressing himself down to his own boxers and smirking at Al. Al felt himself harden as he drank in the body of his boyfriend in front of him, from his perfectly white blonde hair, to his abs, which seemed to be chiseled by angels, and right down his Scorpius own surprise that pushed up against his silk green boxers and caused the material to tighten, emphasizing what awaited Al. Scorpius leaned over Al, each hand at either side of his face, showing off the muscles that caused his veins to protrude from his pale skin and breathed his sent in deeply ad rubbed his hands up the length of Scorpius forearms,

"Can't keep your hands off me can you Potter" Scorpius purred at him as he gently began thrusting himself forward, this caused Al to moan slightly, unable to reply, "If everyone is talking about us we may as well give them something to talk about" He went on as he pulled Al's boxers off and turned him over so that his chest now lay on the desk, Al could hear Scorpius removing his own boxers and his breathing only intensified with every movement that Scorpius made, he felt an ache inside him that made him feel like if it was released soon he would exploded. Scorpius moved quickly up behind him and Al let out a gasp of Surprise as he felt the warmth of Scorpius body and manhood resting on him.

"Ready Potter" He whispered as he placed a sift kiss on Al's shoulder, Al could only nod his head weakly as words seemed to have left him. Scorpius positioned himself and grabbed both of Al's hands above his head holding them down with one of his own and gently began pushing himself into Al, he left out a small cry that was both a mixture of pain and pleasure, Scorpius leaned down and groaned in his ear "It'll only hurt for a second" before pushing a little further and harder this time into him. Al grabbed the top of the desk as best he could with his hands and moaned louder feeling a shiver travel through his body, almost as if it was natural be pushed quickly back onto Scorpius, which cause Scorpius to grab him at the hip and let out a long, loud groan of appreciation, this only excited Albus and he took it as an "Ok" to continue. After the first few minutes of Scorpius making entrance the two seemed to have lost control and began thrusting harder and quicker than intended, after all it was their first time, with each thrust that Scorpius delivered to Al the desk seemed to move have an inch forward and Scorpius could feel himself building up inside and from the wild moans of Al, Scorpius was more than sure that he was too. The two continued, each time getting harder, Scorpius scratching at Al's back almost to get a grip on something, their moaning and groaning so loud Al was almost sure someone outside the classroom could hear them, but he didn't care, and after what seemed like a life time in the clouds for the both of them, they erupted. Scorpius emptying himself inside Al accompanied by a long, almost painful but overall pleasure filled moan that grew from the middle of this throat and Al all over the front of the desk in front of them, he used his last bit of energy he had to almost scream Scorpius's name at the top of his lungs.

Both boys stayed in the position they had begun in, only Scorpius lay himself flat on top of Al's back and breathed heavily, try to regulate their air patterns, Scorpius searched his mind for something to say, but before he could open his mouth a pale white figure appeared in the corner of his eye, from the wall beside them.

"MERLIN!" Professor Binn's shouted with a looked that showed had he not already been dead he would have done their on the spot. Al jumped back, throwing Scorpius off, almost causing him to trip and placed his hands over his manhood, which lacked the excitement that was evidently only moments before and in a shocked voice began to say.

"Professor" but his own voice failed him. Professor Binn's looked from Albus to Scorpius and back. Scorpius, of course showing no shame, quickly moved his hands up to his pecks, leaving his private bits on display for everyone present, and with every once of air in him and forcing a shocked expression shouted.

"SIR!"

Al raced to grab his clothes as Professor Binn's, seemly forgetting that he was transparent placed his hand over his eyes and turning away. Scorpius smirked Al and lifted an eyebrow.

"Sir this was a private matter, you should have at least knocked" Scorpius continued, causing Al to gape at him with a disapproving look.

"BOTH OF YOU TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW! " Professor Binn's shouted, ignoring Scorpius comment. Al nodded and headed for the door finally pulling on his robes, Scorpius on the other hand seemed to be taking all the time in the world to place his boxers back on answered,

"Like this? Well if you say so sir" and headed to the classroom door to be met with a glare from his very flushed look boyfriend.

"THAT'S ENOUGH MR MALFOY YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN, GET DRESSED AND STRAIGHT TO THE HEADMISTRESSES OFFICE AT ONCE!" and almost as quick as he had come in, if not quicker the once viewed emotionless and boring ghost professor was gone leaving only a faint glow where he had once been and a smirk on Scorpius's face as he pulled on his trousers.


	10. Look what the Floo network Dragged In

As soon as the hallow wooden doors slammed shut behind them, Al and Scorpius looked directly at each other and burst into laughter,

"Never a dull moment is there," Al said wiping a tear from the corner of his green eyes that formed from the laughing. Albus noticed that harden blood was still invading Scorpius upper lip and chin dripping only ever so slightly down his neck, he was of course upset his boyfriend had got himself punched a few times even if the bugger had deserved it but he had to admit to himself he sort of liked the look of it so he did not want to bring Scorpius's attention to it he grinned widely at him as they walked towards professor McGonagall's office both boys feeling like Cornish pixies were jumping around in their stomachs. The un-missable voice that belonged to Rose Weasley penetrated their ears,

"Al, Scorpius are yous ok? I heard what happened with Lysander," she called behind them, Scorpius groaned, she caught up to them rather quickly, "oh goodness look at your face Scorpius! That's awful! Are yous on your way to the headmistresses office, hope you didn't get in too much trouble, Al honestly throwing stinging jinxes you'd do well to stay out of Scorpius's mess," Scorpius looked absolutely discombobulated,

"Are you mental? One moment it was like oh look at poor beautiful Scorpius and his poor beautiful hurt face, and within no less than ten seconds your making a fuss about me involving Al?" Scorpius looked as though he was being attacked by a proud Hippogriff,

"Look Rosie Ill fill you in later, we really have to go, come on beautiful Scorpius," Al joked pulling his boyfriends arm and dragging him forwards to the office if he was going to completely honest he would much rather get this whole ordeal with McGonagall over and done with, Merlin knows it was going to be awkward.

As they stopped outside the enormous statue of the brass Hippogriff and took a deep breath,

"Ready?" Albus asked looking at Scorpius, who lifted his shoulders and smirked at Al as he said loudly,

"Chocolate Frog", the wings of the Hippogriff openly widely and it spiralled round to reveal the stair leading up the head mistresses office "More than I'll ever be" Scorpius said referring to Al's earlier question and grabbing his hand leading Al up the stairs. Scorpius pushed open the door found the largely decorated room to be empty, the only looks extending to the two teenagers was that of the pervious head masters portraits that hung around the room, these of course including that of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. Scorpius smirked to himself,

"See Al it can't be that big of a deal no ones even here to confound us" Al exhaled and Scorpius could feel him relaxing behind him as they entered into the middle of the room and stood looking around waiting for the headmistress to enter. Al and Scorpius stood chatting quietly to themselves when the sudden push the door made them jump, revealing professor McGonagall, her black hair that was streaked heavily with Grey, her hair slightly messed in her bun, which if you knew her that was never a look that she never been seen wearing. Her eyes wild any almost making the point not to make contact with the two boys, who seemed to have lost their ability to breath, as she rushed to her desk and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Malfoy, is that blood on your face?" she said sharply, Scorpius merely nodded the sarcasm and quick wits were most definitely left at the door Scorpius was not a fool. "So it seems you have found time to engage in what can only be described as muggle duelling before the your shocking display in professors Binn's classroom, do you boys even understand the seriousness of what you have done?" McGonagall asked her mouth small her tone stern both Albus and Scorpius nodded. McGonagall took a few deep breathes to try and calm herself, "Albus Severus Potter I want you to make you aware had your father not been who he is and had I not have the heart to write a letter of expulsion to Ginevera Potter or Astoria Malfoy the both of you would be on the train home," her voice was not raised but Al felt as though his pants could be filled with dung at any moment.

"I'm really sorry Professor I don't know what came over me," he pleaded,

"if I might headmistress I am in complete agreement that they should both be on the train home at this very moment in fact, however since a certain somehow has been rather gifted with a famous father nothing I can say could sway your decision to have them remain here, I suggest they clean out the entire trophy room with nothing but a toothbrush and of course supervised as they clearly cannot be trusted, I can't believe that Harry entrusted you to bare my name," said a dim voice that came from the portrait that contained Severus Snape,

"That's all very well Severus, but this is out of my hands I'm afraid, I have summoned for their fathers, they will be arriving momentarily by the floo network I presume." The who boys sucked in the air around, Scorpius a little more than Al knowing exactly that the information would not be long in meeting his grandfathers ears,

"Professor there really is no need for that is there?" Scorpius almost choked out looking at Al who's eyes were filled with Sympathy and also fear for his own families reaction "We have said sorry and we promise it wont happen again" Al continuing fear that Scorpius may break down at any point, McGonagall shook her head and the fire gave out an extensive glow of green flames from the fire Harry Potter stepped out,

"Good morning Professor," he said looking flustered before he turned to glare at Al though he said nothing,

"I hope you give that boy a severe talking to, clearly the further down the line the Potter family goes the more they seem to disregard the rules!" the somber voice belonging to Severus Snape said it was just then Albus Dumbledore spoke,

"Don't be going to hard on the boy Harry, you and I both know that nothing good can come from shouting at him, speak gentle and easy, I'm sure you remember what it was like to be young and full of curiousness," his blue eyes twinkled behind half mooned glassed, Harry gave a nod and a slight bow of curtsey,

"of course Professor Dumbledore sir, and he's a good boy really Snape," Harry finished with a wave steered his middle child out of the room using his shoulders a wheel, as they were leaving a taller figure shadowed by the flames began emerging from the fireplace, the only thing visible was that familiar perfectly groomed mop of blonde hair.

Scorpius's eyes grew wide as his father entered the room, dusting off the tiny specks of floo powder that was only visible to Draco Malfoy. Draco lifted his head an ran a hand through his perfectly sitting hair while moving his gaze from the Head Mistress and his only son, Scorpius, and lifted his eyebrow with that Malfoy trade Smirk,

"What have you been up to?" he asked his son, Scorpius felt his throat drying up as he tried to form words, his mind focused on what his grandfather would do when he was informed of today events. Draco Turned to Professor McGonagall and smiled his perfectly white teeth,

"So what exactly happened here? It couldn't be anything to serious now Head Mistress you remember what it's like to be young and filled with Teenage Hormones" Draco sat and straightened his tie "Let's not let this get in the way of the children's education, how are they being punished " again he lifted his eyebrow and noticed that only he and his son remained in the room with the head Mistress "I assume they are both being punished, yes?" Professor McGonagall, being very aware of the charm of Draco Malfoy, looked from him to his son and held a stern smile,

"Mr. Malfoy, as I explained in the owl that was sent you are more than aware of what has happened today and yes both are being punished for their actions today" she looked at Scorpius "Of course under super vision, now I expect you to talk to your son and explain to make sure that he knows what he did today was in no way acceptable" she smiled at Draco as he stood "It was nice to see you again Draco" Scorpius looked at his father for what seemed like the first time in forever and to Professor McGonagall as his father stood at the door to leave,

"I'm sorry again professor it wont happen again" Scorpius forced a smile and walked himself to the door ready to leave, with one last look up at his father who stood smiling at the Head Mistress and followed behind him as he exited.

Once in the isolated area on the edge of the forbidden Forest, knowing that Al and his father where in the Slytherin common room, Scorpius searched his mind for the words to express what he was thinking, and as if Draco could sense what was on his own sons mind he spoke first,

"Don't worry the only people that know is me and your grandmother" Scorpius looked up at his father through his white blood eyebrows "She asked me to give you a message, your grandmother I mean, she said to tell you that she will love and support you not matter what or who you choose to love" Draco noticing his sons sudden stiffening at the word continued "I mean take part in after school activities with" he smirked and watched as one crept on to his sons face "But just not to do so within the classrooms of your Professor, especially one's that can appear through the walls without warning" Scorpius tried his best to stifle a laugh in order not to upset his father,

"Dad I just wasn't thinking, it just happened I'm-" Draco cut off Scorpius and placed his hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently,

"Don't worry there is no one that understands more that me, that things just happen. It's just obviously some of us are better at not getting caught. I'm not here to condone what you've done by any cost, but I'm not going to have my son grow up with the fear that I fear up with, I swore that to myself when your mother fell pregnant with you, but I will however make you apologies to the potter boy, although I know it's hard for them to keep their hands to their selves" Draco smirked again, only this time his son wasn't aware as to why the smile on his fathers face was so wide.

"Thanks for being understanding Dad, I mean I honestly thought Grandfather would have been coming out of that fireplace" he smiled up at his father, which with the Malfoy's smiles is very rare. The two almost identical blonde men walked towards the castle doors sharing a passing of words about respect and learning to be that little more careful about where is son decides to lavish his lover,

"While we are here and talking about this," Draco got a look in his eyes that "I think it's about time we met up with the potters for a little face to face apology" Scorpius felt his inside firing up with the idea that he was going to get the chance to see Albus and make sure that he was ok.

Harry gazed over the bridge he and his son were standing upon; it was heavily filled with gargoyles with ugly faces that seemed to be staring at them. Harry took it the green surroundings of Scotland and felt himself be overcome with pride when the tall caste caught his eyes, some of the best years of his life were spent inside those very walls, getting up to mischief with Ron and Hermione. He couldn't count how many times those three saved the school and of course that time he spent with Ginny in sixth year would always bring a smile to his face, they all overcame so much at Hogwarts that's where Dumbledore's Army was formed an organization that lives on to this day, many of which are now trained aurors and of course some who are mere school teachers or shop keepers but still rush to Harrys side when a dark wizard arises. Harry turned to look at his son there green eyes meeting, Al looked away feeling mortified,

"Al mate, come on seriously there is a time and place for what I've just been informed you were up to and honestly when were you planning on telling your mother and me you um liked blokes," Harry gave a reassuring smile to his son he didn't like being the one who had to give out to Al, it was usually Ginny who would be telling James and Lily off however it was very seldom they would have anything to be giving out to Al about he was the quite one. Al felt his stomach entangle around his other organs,

"Well dad how was I supposed to break it you two? Oh yeah mum pass me the pepper would you this is lacking in flavour oh by the way I'm gay," he said giving out a false laugh, then looking to the ground shuffling his feet, "I didn't want to disappoint you ok? I'm already in Slytherin that's disappointment enough isn't it? Literally the only snake in the family and on top of that a Malfoy is my boyfriend! Uncle Ron is going to love this I bet," Harry looked at his face clearly locked with a look of shock,

"Al is that really what you think? I'm more proud of you than you'll ever know, your so smart and you've grown into such an independent young man, it doesn't bother me that your in Slytherin, as I said before you went into first year I was almost placed into Slytherin myself, I don't care what house your in or even if your boyfriend is Malfoy all I care about is if your happy. I couldn't be more prouder of you if I tried" Al looked up to his father, his eyes brimming with tears and smiled. Al gave his father a quick hug,

"now Al really disappointment would have been if you had become best friends with Filtch and Mrs. Norris, Malfoy I can deal with and your uncle Ron will to after I talk to him but lets just keep what happened between us? If you promise me you will never do that in a classroom again cause Al mate that is bang out of order I'll promise you I won't tell anyone? Because your mother will be ready to spit phoenix fire, but you should maybe bring Scorpius back for Christmas? Re introduce him to the family as your boyfriend?" Al was grateful that Harry was his father he was a very understanding man and although his mother was an understanding woman she would of hexed him around the school for such acts. Harry and Al walked side by side, the two looked almost identical had it not been for the age gap they entered the magnificent castle and set off for McGonagall's office Al feeling relived and Harry feeling confident that his son would not be engaging in such horrific displays in classrooms anymore.


	11. Earnest The Enchanting

Both fathers and sons found themselves once more in the stern view of Headmistress McGonagall who had taken the time to fix her hair to her normal, tight bun with not a hair out of place look, she sat up right in her chair looking from to each of the boys,

"Well I take it your fathers have given you a very stern talking to about your behaviour this afternoon?" She lifted her eyebrow, her lip tightened as she looked to Harry and Draco who nodded "And I can be assured that this will not happened again",

"Of course professor" both boys answered quickly looking up at her and smiling weakly. She rose from her seat and smiled,

"Ok I will give you a few minutes to say goodbye to your fathers, while I get the floo Powder waiting". Draco looked to Harry and then down to his son, Albus,

"Fine looking boy he's grown into, Potter, just like his father at that age" Draco smirked and lifted his eyebrow, Harry felt his cheeks beginning to heat up and looked down to his Son,

"Ok Albus, now remember what we talked about, Just get your work done and get home for Christmas" he smiled and ruffled Al's hair who responded by pulling away and laughing. Draco chuckled to himself, which caught the immediate attention of Harry whose brows furrowed and frowned,

"Now Harry, don't be to hard on him, he needs to have fun and explore ways to express himself, you know what it's like at that age, you were there once yourself don't you remember" Draco smirked again as Harrys cheeks blushed heavily, causing Al and Scorpius to look at each other with confusion. Harry stood straight and forced a smile,

"Of course I do Malfoy it wasn't that long ago," Harry muttered as Draco showed his teeth,

"Nope it was not that long ago indeed Potter" and he answered back and winked quickly at Harry, which caused him to walk straight to the fireplace,

"Ok Al I really must go encase your mother gets suspicious, I'll see you at Christmas" and with a quick grab of the floo powder and a Nod to the Headmistress he was engulfed in a large, bright green flame and was gone, Al looked to Scorpius and smiled. Draco placed his hand on his sons shoulder and gave him a quick shake,

"Ok Scorpius, as example of Potter I must also getting out of here, plenty to do and not enough time for it. Remember, don't get caught next time," this of course caused a loud gasp from Professor McGonagall from the other side of the room, Draco held up his hands "I'm kidding Professor, just a little joke" Draco smirked at his son, with a message only Scorpius understood and walked to the fire place and again in a flash of green was gone leaving the boys confused and a very flustered professor McGonagall.

"Ok Boy's back to your dorms, I'm sure you have plenty of homework to get done" and she sat. Scorpius and Al began walking towards the great wooden door,

"Was it just me or did my Dad wink at yours?" Scorpius whispered confused as the wooden door closed tightly behind them.

As soon as they stepped off the stone hippogriff Scorpius let out a yelp, "Al, you do realise that we basically got away with that!" Scorpius said his eyes dancing with delightment the black haired boy just grinned at the taller blonde. Freddie and Roxanne Weasley met them at the end of the corner, Freddie began making a hissing snake-like noise at them,

"oooh little Alby in trouble eh? What did you do?" he said laughing at his little cousin,

"None of your business," Al said his face glowing red,

"you never get in trouble Al!" Roxanne said shocked. Albus pulled Scorpius away quickly as his brother was coming into eyesight.

"yeah Scor, we did but lets agree no more classrooms ok?" Al said laughing when they got just the right amount away from his family,

"come on Al, where is your sense of adventure?" Scorpius teased smirking; Albus pushed his arm lightly,

"I think I have had enough trouble to last me a while," he said trying to flatten his hair that tended to stick up in every direction,

"In that case we better get to class, what is it we have next?" Scorpius sighed,

"We only have a single divination then Lunch!" Al answered, Scorpius groaned and rubbed his stomach to signal he was hungry; Al placed a soft kiss on his cheek,

"Come on its not that long now," Divination class was reasonably quite in comparison, they always found Firenze the centaur a fascinating teacher, much better than Professor Trelawney who taught students before NEWT level.

Albus and Scorpius decided to spend their lunch hour eating sandwiches in the library together, it was nice getting some time alone and Al got a bit of studying done while Scorpius spent the time teasing him and playing with his messy black hair,

"Al seriously have you ever ran a comb through this?" he said attempting to flatten it, "I was just noticing in the headmistresses office it doesn't seem like your father has either, do your family own a comb? I will write to my father and he will have an owl deliver a box of combs to your family" Al glared hard enough that he went cock-eyed,

"it doesn't matter how many times it cut or brushed it just ends up sticking up the same way," Al said threw gritted teeth.

The two boys were relived that they only had defence against the dark arts and then they could retreat to the common room.

"This place has too many stairs," Scorpius noted as the staircase moved just as they were about to climb it. An angry voice from behind bellowed,

"My little brother was never in any sort of bother before he was involved with you," the voice belonged to James potter, he then reached across and span Scorpius around by his shoulder as Scorpius appeared not to hear his shouts. Scorpius looked appalled,

"People really need to stop thinking they can touch me," he said to Albus who groaned knowing what was coming,

"Are you thick Al? He's going to ruin your education and your life if you keep seeing him!" James said furiously,

"Thick? If I'm not mistaken Albus gets better grades than you," Scorpius chuckled,

"What were you in McGonagall's office for? Freddie and Roxanne seen you and him come out of there, I assume it wasn't a cup of tea and a biscuit, my brother has never been sent there! Malfoy seriously can't you just stay the fuck away, I swear it hell will freeze over before I let you drag my brother down with you,"

"Well what it was," Al started before Scorpius cut him off by saying,

"Albus had tea, I had Coffee but I'm afraid there was no biscuits they had all gone regrettably stale, all in all it was a wondrous visit we caught up on our gossip you know its now official Mrs. Norris and Filch are going to tie the knot," James took a step closer to Scorpius,

"Don't ever interrupt my brother again Malfoy, you Malfoy's are all alike, my father has told me what your father was like in school and you don't seem to be much different, you think your really funny don't you, but ill bet you'll end up in Azkaban like your grandfather, where your father should have been, so stop trying to entangle my brother in this vicious web, wont be long before your dabbling in the dark arts, your going to end up putting your mother and grandmother in an early grave, but keep my brother out of it yeah?" James said spitting every word at him like venom.

Scorpius breathed out his face remained motionless as he out stretched his arm and taking hold of the great golden frame that surrounded the portrait of a slumbering earnest the enchanting who was famous for creating many spells and was renowned for his ways with the witches, and with exceptional force he pulled it off the wall knocking several other portraits off the wall and causing the wizards and witches who lived inside them to scream,

"To be honest I think I'm fucking hilarious," Scorpius said his face still displaying no emotion he turned and made his way up the stairs Al at a stance like an open mouthed statue.

Scorpius sat alone in class not by choice but because Al did not bother showing up, Scorpius believed this was probably due to the fact that Scorpius was too hilarious, when it was because he was very, very mortified.

When Scorpius returned to the dungeons he found Al was not in the common room with everyone else so he decided to check their dorm, and there he was rolled on his side facing away from Scorpius under the blankets, he did not lift his head as the door closed to check who it was he had a fair idea.

"I missed you in class Al, Why didn't you chase after me, I was making a dramatic exit… you were suppose to follow me. I had no one to laugh with in class. I was alone for the whole lesson" Scorpius finished the sentence with a hint of sadness, as Al made no attempt to move while he spoke. Scorpius placed himself on the bottom of Al's bed,

"Did you get detention?" he asked disinterested,

"I think your brother told on me, can you believe it? I got a weeks worth of detention, I tried to charm my way out of it but I was unsuccessful, the portraits are apparently traumatised, very sensitive souls I guess," he reached over and stroked his boyfriends face, Al jumped out of bed.

"Hang on, you really think it's acceptable to behave like that in front of my family? James doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut hell have half of the potter-Weasley clan wrote to within the hour! You do realise your once again proving everyone right? This has been too long of a day," Scorpius pulled Al towards him, almost forcing him into a hug,

"There now Al, I know I've just gone and upset you again… I'm a terrible person… Is it that time of the month again?" Scorpius pulled Al's face towards him for a kiss; this of course only fuelled Al's anger causing him to push Scorpius away by the lips. Scorpius sat with a look on his face that could only be explain as a child being told "NO" for the first time,

"Are you going to give me a speech about how I'm not to touch you? And also stop insinuating that I'm behaving like a woman anyone normal would react this way," Scorpius Smirked,

"Oh no Al, my dear you can touch me all you like," he said winking,

"Good." Al replied before striking him across the place, "You really, really embarrassed me!" Al shouted Scorpius stood up in an aggressive manner and pinned Al against the nearest wall, planting his lips forcibly onto Al's and kissing him rapidly, soft moans coming from the two boys, Al finally accepted this, running his hands through Scorpius's blonde hair.

Scorpius pulled his head back and smirked, his famous Malfoy smirk at Al, while noticing that he was slightly breathless,

"I love it when we fight" Scorpius whispered into Al's ear, before Al could Reply back Scorpius had pushed him down on to the nearest bed, which just so happened to belong to a dark haired Slytherin that Scorpius nor Al had ever bothered to learn the name of, Al's body quivered with the idea that was about to happen and he position himself, Scorpius may not have been the most affectionate person but he was more than sure of how to make it up to Al. Scorpius placed himself over Al and began kissing him hard and rough, Al knew this was different but he definitely not complaining. Scorpius continued to kiss at Al as he moved his hands from Al's face to his neck and down to the buttons on his shirt and grabbing hold of either side and ripping Al's shirt open, Al moaned louder, grinding up towards Scorpius, who only welcomed Al's movements by mirroring his movements. Scorpius moaned as he began kisses and sucking on the skin of Al's jaw and making his way down to his neck, his hands continuing to travel to Al's pants, which almost instantly was open revealing his green boxers, Al's hardened manhood quite prominent, As Scorpius brushes hands over Al's material covered shaft he smirked to himself, as Al moaned and pushed his hips forward. Scorpius continued with the hard, almost violent, kisses down Al's body until his face rested just above Al's boxers, he looked to him and smirked slowly moving his fingers up to the waist of Al's underwear and slipping them under the elastic band, that hugged at Al's waist.

"I know sometimes I can be a little…. Self centred but" Al lifted his eyebrow towards his boyfriend, who as usual looking like angels had gifted Al with him, his blonde hair falling over his eyes as he looked up at Al with his Smirk that made Al's knee's weak, and if he had not been already laying down he would have collapsed, Scorpius pulled down Al's underwear releasing his long and hardened manhood " But right now.. is all about you", Scorpius finished with placing his whole mouth around Al's manhood and moaning into the taste of his boyfriend, as he reached his hand up and placed it on Al's chest, feeling it rise and fall rapidly with pleasure, Al felt the hair's on the back of his neck stand up and he gave out a load groan, feeling the warmth and softness of Scorpius mouth around his most sensitive of areas, a chill ran up his spine and his knees started to shake, as Scorpius speeded up his rhythm taking every inch of Al into his mouth and moaning, grabbing at Al's chest only seemed to make his hips move in unison with Scorpius's mouth, Al knew that we would be covered in marks later, but he didn't care. Al moaned Scorpius name as he felt himself building, he reached his fingers forward and intertwined them with Scorpius soft blonde hair as he pulled slightly, this caused Scorpius to go deeper, his moans muffled by Al's manhood, but Al could feel the vibrations that it caused, bringing him even closer he moaned and threw his head back, knowing he couldn't last much longer. Scorpius pulled back and began licking softly at the tip of Al's erection, that was almost painful from the pleasure and with on last loud moan of Scorpius's name Al released himself, Scorpius took his moment and began swallowing down every last drip of Albus, while gently sucking at the tip.

Once Al had completely finished he lay, weak and satisfied, his breathing heavy and rapid. Scorpius stood over him and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and smirking,

"You don't taste to bad for someone that has an endless obsession with Chocolate frogs" Al laughed with all the strength he had left, which wasn't much. Scorpius leaned over him again and gently kissed him on the mouth,

"Lets get you cleaned up and into your own bed before the owner of this one returns, shall we?" All Al could do was nod gently as Scorpius placed Al's arm over his should and walked him to the bathroom.


	12. A Day That Doesn't End In Y

November was plummeting towards an end with December creeping up on them like a werewolf creeping up on its prey, the coldness of the air that surrounded Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry could almost cut a person Scorpius thought to himself. The Qudditch team had another fantastic practice, which was a necessity due to the fact Gryffindor had beat them in the first match of the year, it was crucial that they beat Hufflepuff with a remarkable score, not that their team was in any way as good as the Slytherin team however they had to make sure Al did not catch the snitch too fast, nor too slow. The team cleaned up as quickly as they could to insure they got to class swiftly enough, "I'll see you after potions, enjoy transfiguration no idea why you kept it on for NEWT but enjoy all the same," said Albus who was still breathless from the match, he pulled Scorpius into a warm embrace the dribbles of water from his jet black hair dribbled onto Scorpius shoulder and made him shiver, "Because Al my dear it is a truly fascinating and useful subject," he said before pulling his boyfriend into a passionate kiss goodbye and slapping him playfully on his behind, winking when he turned around, Albus's cheeks flushed red, "see you after then," he murmured leaving Scorpius to towel dry his hair.

Scorpius sat in class, although he did slightly enjoy the class he had in fact taken on Transfigurations because it was seen as a difficult class and he always had a thing for challenging himself. Professor Diggle, who was son of Dedalus, who was a past member of the Order of Phoenix, was talking Human Transfiguration as Scorpius took his notes, the class seemed slightly duller than normal for him today and he found himself thinking about the events that could particular happen over the Christmas break. Professor Diggle pulled Scorpius from his day dream as he dismissed the class, Scorpius gathered his belongings and swaggered out of the classroom, just as his father before him had, and was met with the face of James Potter, Scorpius lifted his eyebrow,

"What a lovely surprise to see you James, here to escort me to lunch?" Scorpius smirked and could see James visually tense before him before he sighed,

"Malfoy," James paused and looked to have a stone caught in his throat "My brother wants me to apologize for verbal attack a few weeks ago, apparently that kind of behaviour is not expected of me. So look I'm sorry, I know I can be a right git to Al myself sometimes, he is my brother and I really care about and I don't want him to get" James paused again "Look I know every conversation I have had with you, and you have behaved like a prat. But if your going to be joining us for Christmas we should get along" James Stuck out his hand, causing Scorpius to eye it with suspicion but eventually taking his hand and replying,

"A prat? Trust me I'm usually very good natured" Scorpius let go and reached into his school satule and took out a small bottle of hand sanitiser and continued "just try me on a day that doesn't end in a Y" Scorpius smirked and began walking, James following behind him,

"Now that were on civil ground can you promise me that there wont be any bitch fits" James laughed slightly "It's time to man up, I don't want any portraits flung off the wall at Christmas, it's time to man up" James laughed again to encourage the friendly conversation

"Man up?" Scorpius said discombobulated, "but I don't want to be a man? I want to be an angst-ridden teenager who cant confront ones own anxiety's and inner demons and prefers to take it out by flinging portraits off the wall instead, however to suggest I'd do so on Christmas, is a insult sir," Scorpius lifted his bag and flung it straight at James, hitting him square on the side of James's head, James's hand lifted straight to the area and he looked at Scorpius,

"Well your doing a fantastic job" James said through gritted teeth Scorpius smirked "What have you got in there Malfoy bricks?" Scorpius opened his bag shoved it in James,

"The decayed bodies and bones of my nemesis" Scorpius answered while trying to shove James into the bag, who swiftly pulled back and pushes Scorpius away,

"I'll see you and your Corpses later" James said as he walked off leaving Scorpius feeling quite proud of himself as he straightened up his robes and began his walk to the great hall.

Al looked up bemused when he seen his boyfriend enter, and strut over beside him, gave a half smile whilst placing himself beside his boyfriends, "Did you beat James around the head with your bag?" Al said suppressing a laugh

Scorpius gave a false look of shock, "Not even a hello darling? And come on Al that doesn't sound like me now does it?" the famous Malfoy smirk found its way across Scorpius's face, "who informed you of this barbaric lie?"

Al gave in and laughed, "straight from the horses mouth,"

"Really? I believe he is out to get me, or possibly had some sort of mental breakdown," Scorpius put his arm around Al and grinning at him

"You're a git, you know but I love you," Al said kissing his boyfriend on the mouth not caring who was in sight. It was true Scorpius was a handful but their was truly never a dull moment with him. The owls swooped in through the great hall, Scorpius's majestic grey landed in front of them holding a large envelope,

"Thank you, Nuntius," Scorpius said giving him a gentle pet as he hooted affectionately before flying off to the owlery, Scorpius's grey eyes scanned the letter that contained his fathers handwriting quickly, "ah excellent," he announced delightfully, "well it seems not only will I be joining you and your wonderful family for Christmas but now will be spending new years with me and my wonderful family it seems," glee filled his voice

"Wait what? I didn't even know you asked?" Albus was a bit taken back with this information

"Oh yeah forgot to mention it I wrote to my father just a few days ago," Scorpius sounded rather pleased with himself

"oh right, well brilliant, but won't your grandfather hit me with a killing curse as soon as I get within his eyesight?" Al asked looking rather fearful

"yeah its best we don't be alone with him, he wont act like in front of my grandmother so we should be fine, and besides if he was to try aim a killing curse at you I'd gladly step in front of it," Scorpius's fingers stroked Al's face gently

\- Meanwhile at Malfoy manor-

The dinning room which was primarily decorated in black, green and silver, contained many stone snakes and portraits of past members of the Malfoy and Black clan, the one of Bellatrix, sister to Narcissa hung grandly above the fireplace who was dancing widely inside it. In the middle of the room sat long black, marble table that was decorated with many sliver candlesticks, the candles lit and the flames dancing softly gave plenty of light, around the table sat 12, again black leather chairs that had the Slytherin crest printed careful at the top of each chair in sliver. Draco sat at the head of the table, with his large glass of wine his face tired and shadowed with the light if the candles, Lucius sat at the on the opposite side his face filled with anger, as Draco had just informed him that Albus Potter would be spending New years with them.

"And why, may I ask is the Potter boy joining us for the holidays?" Lucius snarled down the table at his son as he lifted his glass and took a long gulp from it,

"Well, father it's because he is Scorpius boyfriend," Draco stated, trying his best to stay calm. Lucius spat his wine all over the table while choking on what little made it's way down his throat,

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOYFRIEND?" He managed to scream taking in a large breath of air. Draco's face creased and he lifted his glass and took a small sip while looking towards his mother, who sat beside him, Narcissa glanced at her son and turn her head making eye contact with her husband,

"That's right his boyfriend, Now I suggest you behave yourself and do not show up our family with your need to over compensate in front of others, do you understand? This is very important to Scorpius and it's our duty as grandparents and parents to be on our best behavior and treat the boy as we would anyone else" Narcissa lifted her glass and took a large swig finishing it off. Lucius steadied himself and brush a hand through his hair grunting to himself,

"I'll behave don't want the bespectacled bastard anything to say, anything that could blacken our name" He said with a deep angry sigh,

"Blacken it any further than you already have," Narcissa said venomously pouring herself more wine.

"He only wears glasses when he's ready," Draco stated into his cup, which earn him a poisonous glare from Lucius.


	13. Pensieve

"Why I let myself believe that this month would be any different, well only Merlin knows, I told myself this morning the start of December, would bring in a new change to the way things are going in this school, however on this morning I have managed to blow up a sleeping draught I was brewing for myself for this evening and I have been regrettably informed that you Scorpius Malfoy have hexed Lysander Longbottom as its scarcely nine o'clock," Professor McGonagall said while she pulled her grey hair into its normal tight bun, her face was stern and fixed on Scorpius

"Had you followed my instructions more carefully headmistress, your heart-rending attempt to brew that particular potion, would have gone more satisfactorily," said the toneless voice from the portrait where Severus Snape rested

"Yes thank you Severus that will be all, the real problem here the one I am addressing is why Mr. Malfoy seen fit to do this and why his behaviour has deteriorated, we never had problems with you since you have arrived in this school you have been a superb student, getting excellent grades and as far as my knowledge was you were always getting along with the other students, it seems to me your heading down a dangerous path Mr. Malfoy and I would like you to explain your actions immediately," Professor McGonagall said this with the deepest sympathy in her cat-like eyes.

Scorpius sighed out and look at the headmistress in her eyes, he stood silently for a moment recalling what had actually caused him to hex Lysander,

"You see Professor, I had a free period this morning so I had decided that I would stay up later than usual last night, this of course would of made it highly unlikely for me to be able to get up so early. Lysander on the other hand decide, that this morning was the perfect morning to stoop round the dormitories like a giant oaf learning to walk" Scorpius finished shaking his head, his face as serious as ever as the eyes of Professor McGonagall, widened,

"You mean to tell me that you hex a fellow student, because he accidentally woke you from your sleep while getting ready for class?" she asked, her voice almost high-pitched, Scorpius nodded his head,

"But Professor, you see I don't think it was an accident, he's had it out for me ever since I told everyone his friend Goyle lacks the ability to clean his robes, which everyone saw for themselves after he tried to attack me one day in the halls, I was devastated, my new robes disgusting dirtied up because he couldn't take five minutes to wash his hands and I might add Lysander himself punched me in the face the very next day, I was bruised for a week, it wasn't fair for everyone having to look at someone so attractive as myself when I am injured, now looking back on my actions this morning I do seem to think it was a bit extreme, but it'll teach him to be more respectful of others sleeping in the future" Scorpius finished, while he rubbed his hand over his perfectly sitting hair, his face flashing his infamous smirk.

Professor McGonagall, threw herself into her chair and sighed,

"Mr. Malfoy that is no reason to hex anyone, that boy could have been seriously injured. How would your father feel about you getting expelled for hexing a boy because you seemed to have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed?" she finished and looked at him, Scorpius lifted his eyebrow,

"I'm sorry Professor I seemed to have already explained that it was in fact Lysanders own fla-" McGonagall placed her hand up to silence him,

"Enough Mr. Malfoy, I have heard enough for one month, never mind the morning." She rubbed her temples and breathed deeply "As punishment you will be cleaning up my office, making sure you get every single last bit of this sleeping draught off my floor, desk and wherever else it may have landed and you are not allowed to use a wand, ask Professor Filch where you may get some rags and cleaning fluid and return to my office. I expect it spotless by the time I return" She stood and walked to her door, Scorpius following in order to find Filch. After slamming the door behind Scorpius, he could almost have sworn he heard the Headmistress give out a little scream.

Scorpius groaned as he returned to the headmistresses office, his encounter with Filch had been a very draining experience in his very old age he had become hard of hearing and at least twice as rude as he'd ever been in his life. Scorpius believed he'd never get the image of his unwashed stringy greasy hair out of his head along with his unwashed hands and fingernails that had gathered more dirt than a troll's foot.

"I wouldn't in any means be presumptuous, to say I know exactly where that boys going to end up," said the sneering portrait of Professor Snape while Scorpius was on his hands and knees cleaning the spilled potion already feeling degraded, the boy who never in his life had been forced to clean up a spillage merely sighed he did not wish to respond, "no comment? I suspect you know I am correct," Severus continued before Albus Dumbledore interrupted him

"Severus please, I have seen many young wizards who turned to the dark side, I can safely say our young Mr. Malfoy would cause me to reminisce more of a young marauder group rather than lets say Voldemort," Albus Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "the boy has a bit of wildness within him that is undeniable Severus but I am not in the least bit concerned, had you seen some of the troubling boys I had met in my time, you would not be in least bit curious about our Mr. Malfoy," Albus Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling as beamed down on a hard working Scorpius Malfoy, who half smiled up at him to show his gratitude.

The spilled potion seamed to come off the desk quicker than it came off the floor; this came as a relief to him. This was leaving only small bit that was on top of a very curious item indeed, if Scorpius was not mistaken this great grey statue containing a flowing blue substance was a _Pensieve_, he'd never actually seen one before just read about them in books briefly. He made his way over to it and carefully rubbed its rim, Scorpius seemed to be able to see a few figures, but of who he was not sure, he leaned himself in closer to try and get a clear image and suddenly he felt as if something was pulling him forward into the blue liquid, Scorpius tried to pull himself back but it seemed unless, all at once his entry body was embraced by the blue substance, that Scorpius had believe for a moment to be water, but he realised very quickly that it was not causing him to become drenched. Scorpius flew fast through the substance; it seemed to only take a moment before he had landed hard a dirty path. Scorpius stood slowly and wiped himself down muttered softly to himself,

"My robes are filthy, of all the memories, it had to be a dirty road" Scorpius finished patting at his robes and began turning his head left and right to try and get a sense of where he was, he immediately recognized the area from his history of magic text books, Scorpius was standing in the memory of the Godrics Hallow, long before Voldemort had attacked and killed the Potters.

His grey eyes spotted a young boy who had to be around his age with a thick head of Auburn hair, who was clothed in a white shirt with long sleeved that seemed to be almost puff out at the ends, a light brown waistcoat that had ten golden buttons, with long black trousers, Scorpius quivered at the horrible display of clothes hanging on this boy who had a very handsome face, "seriously, the fashion in these times, eugh," he said walking up to speed with the boy, who he now noticed has the sparkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore!

"No way!" Scorpius gasped as he walked up the hill after him, both boys drew closer and closer to a blonde haired boy who was dressed only in black who had a very sharp but very beautiful face; "I received your letter last night Albus," said the blonde his accent was thick and foreign, the boy in Scorpius's opinion was either from Germany or Bulgaria, his accent made him sound almost frightening but at the same time it was alluring.

"I had an idea that you would be here, I must say I was slightly distressed when you didn't reply, but I'm hoping you've had time to think about my words?" Albus sat down beside the blonde and stroked his face

"Yes, Albus I have thought about what you said, however I think it would be better for us and wizard kind if upon our rise to complete power we set up these sort of camps if you will, where we can place the muggles and keep them under control?" The blonde boys face was hard and his words caused both the young Albus Dumbledore and Scorpius to gasp.

Albus blinked to trying to make sense of what the blonde boy, before Scorpius, has just said,

"Camps? Like prisons? Gellert Grindlewald! And how exactly would this control them? Place all the muggles in the same place and expect them just to do what they are told is ridiculous, it is against their nature," Albus answered breathlessly, the blonde boy smiled softly at Albus, his eyes filled with excitement,

"Now Albus, the point of control would come if they refuse to do as they are told" his voice began slightly louder and his accent almost thicker than before, "and if they refuse, they will have to suffer the consequences, which of course will be set by you and I" The blonde boy and held out id hand, "you just have to trust me" Albus took the hard of the blonde boy and smiled softly,

"This isn't right, we need to treat them fairly, I want us to rise to power just as much as you but we need to be fair, we will have to figure something else out" Grindelwald, dropped Albus's hand and his face hardened,

"We don't need to figure out any other way, I have already done that for us, you're not listening" His said through gritted teeth as he looked away

"I am listening, Gellert please, your brilliant you really are, your ideas they are spectacular usually and I fully believe in you, in us, but if there is another way I suggest we do it, were doing this for the greater good remember?" Albus smiled and drew himself closer to Grindelwald

Scorpius stood motionless, this was the great Gellert Grindlewald the evil wizard that Albus Dumbledore was so famous for putting a stop to and here they were interlocking on each other almost as they sat in a sweet embrace on a summers day, this was too much to process.

Grindlewald responded to Albus's move towards him by grabbing and almost savagely kissing him, it almost seemed painful but Albus Dumbledore was moaning in pleasure from the kiss as Gellert grabbed at him

Gellert pulled away smirking leaving Albus breathless, "I think you've known for some time Albus just how I feel about, we met not that long ago and now I cannot imagine life without you, but you must co operate with me if we are going to this, if we are to be a team," he said his eyes staring into Albus's sole

"And you also know how I feel about you, I never felt this way about anyone, nothings ever come close to this, I didn't think it possible to fall in love so quick but here we are, I am co operating Gellert I'm just suggesting some adjustments to your plan? Our plan," Albus smiled up at Gellert which never met his gaze,

"Albus you've always been so sweet, gentle and bright, that's part of the reason I love you, but it's times like these that there are no time for adjustments, we must act now. Wizards and witches all over the world have been pushed into hiding, in order to, what it seems to me, to make the muggles feel more comfortable" Albus smile fell from his face as he continued to look up at Gindlewald, "We have been working up to this for so long, it has brought so much closer together and helped our love grow, giving us so much time together" Gindlewald met with Albus's twinkling blue eyes once more, "But I must warn you Albus, if you are going to begin working against me, I will have to deal with you and any other wizard that tried the same, and it wont be pleasant nor quick" Gindlewald mouth smirked slightly as Albus forced a smile, his eyes clearly filled with fear, for the man her loved in front of him.

"We'll talk about this later, for now I just want to be with you" Albus grabbed Grindlewald's head and forced his lips on to his, both boys running their fingers through each others hair and moaning slightly, as Grindlewald grabbed for Albus's private area, Scorpius noticed the imagine beginning to fade into the blue substance that had brought him here in the first place, just as he was about to look away from the scene out of respect, his body was lift back into it and swirled round as he was returned to the headmistresses office,

"He was my greatest weakness and from seeing this, you should feel in yourself that you are not evil, you are far from evil young Malfoy" Dumbledore said with a wink.

Scorpius's concentration in his following lessons was for certain not on the work but imaging what exactly went on in that relationship what had the great Dumbledore that he had heard of so often and despite what his grandfather would think somewhat admired for being so strong had in fact been once a very vulnerable young man, he didn't know whether or not to share the information obtained with anyone if he should share it with his Albus or not.

Albus Severus Potter for one could not wait until their classes drew to a close, he noted that Scorpius seemed to be on another planet on this day however he put that down to lack of sleep, then of course their was his awakening by Lysander Longbottom and a bit of hexing. Albus was now at the place where he was no longer shocker or annoyed by Scorpius's spontaneous outbursts that was just part of who he is and Al was going to have to accept this. They shared a few smiles during class and lunch but very seldom did they exchange words which was unusual for them, Albus could not wait to for the two of them to be alone. His mind was almost being penetrated by memories of the past few weeks making his private parts grow stiff and making him highly uncomfortable as he was in public.

"I've never been so glad to see a day end," Scorpius yawned as they headed for the Slytherin common room, Al thought his boyfriend looked as embarrassed as he was even thinking it but sexy when he was tired, Al began feeling restless

"I couldn't agree more Scor, but would you mind joining me in the showers? I feel rather dirty," Albus winked

"Yeah sure ok," Scorpius laughed not knowing what had gotten into Al

Scorpius stood in the shower room, kissing his boyfriend softly while playing gently with his hair, his mind a million miles away as Albus kissed lightly at his neck, moaning lightly and grinding up against Scorpius. Once Al came up for a kiss, Scorpius of course responded by pushing his lips forcibly on to his boyfriends and pulling at the back of his hair, again Scorpius couldn't seem to get the image of Albus and that German Wizard out of his mind, Al and Scorpius pulled away and smiled at one another,

"So are we sharing a shower then?" Scorpius asked his smirk lingering on his face as he lifted his eyebrows at Albus, who nodded,

"Well I wont be able to reach my back myself will I?" He answered as they took of the remainder of their clothes and threw them to the side, Al walked into the shower first, and looked back, seeing Scorpius fully in the nude never ceased to amaze him, his white skin which only seemed whiter with Scorpius Platinum blonde hair, his muscle perfectly structured to fit his height, abs that Al always wanted to run over and lick and not forget Al's favourite part, his manhood, that point up in a stiffed monition showing Al that Scorpius was just as excited by the sight as he was.

Scorpius walked in behind Al and turned him round kissing him hard on the lips, trying with all he had to enjoy the feel of his boyfriend, Al began kissing down Scorpius's chin to just above his pelvic bone, using his hand to rub at Scorpius pulsing manhood, Scorpius forced a few moans out of his mouth, unable to enjoy the attention he was receiving from his black haired lover, he stared at the celling and moaned Albus's name, as Al place his mouth slowly over the tip of Scorpius's shaft and quickly taking it all in, Scorpius moaned and quickly turned on the shower water to drowned out their moans, throwing his head back he pulled at Al's hair,

"Oh Albus" his throat coughed out, he could feel Al smile into him, and suddenly hearing all of Al's name brought his mind straight back to the love struck Dumbledore from the memory. Scorpius knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy this time with his boyfriend until he told him what he had seen,

"Fuck sake" he muttered pushing Al back gently and helping him up, Al's face looked shocked and somewhat hurt as his eyes met the grey ones of Scorpius Malfoy,

"What's the problem?" Al asked, running the back of his hand over his mouth and swallowing whatever saliva remained in his mouth,

"It's been a weird day we need to talk" Scorpius said he turned the shower water off and exited the stall grabbing his clothes and motioning for Al to do the same, once they quickly dried themselves and had put on some PJs, which for both was a green part of cotton bottom with their house crest on it, they sat facing each other on Scorpius's bed. Al looked concerned and played nervously with his hair, as Scorpius pushed his back out of his face,

"So remember when I had to clean the headmistresses office today?" Scorpius asked, to which Al nodded suddenly getting a confused look on his face, "Well while I was cleaning, I came across a Pensieve, I imagine you know what that is," Scorpius cut himself off waiting for his boyfriends response, now Al was clearly getting annoyed and again he nodded, "Well it contained the memories of Albus Dumbledore," Al's eyes grew wide as Scorpius, went on to explain what had actually happened in the scene he had witnessed, it was visible to Al that it had slightly upset Scorpius and he found himself reaching out to grab his hand.

Once Scorpius had finished the two sat in silence for a few moments, Al was first to speak,

"Wow, that's a lot of information" he laughed nervously, "and all this just happened right in front of you? Like they couldn't see you or hear you" Scorpius lifted his eyebrows slight,

"Nope not one word, but I heard everything between them, he threatened to hurt Dumbledore, the man he was supposed to be in love with just because he thought that killing muggles or placing them in these camps he kept speaking of was more important, I hope I never end up anything like him, it must have been horrid for Dumbledore to have to deal with such a self-centered prat" Al's face went slightly white and he also most found himself laughing at Scorpius calling someone selfish, but he decided against it, this wasn't the time nor the place, "and who would have knew it Albus Dumbledore the great, a gay like us too" Suddenly Al knew that Scorpius was becoming uncomfortable with the amount of time the boys were spending on the subject and thought it would be best to let him sleep it over before questioning him further, Al forced out a laugh and lay down beside Scorpius on the bed,

"You never know how to take anything serious do you?" He asked, Scorpius just shook his head and smiled kissing Al on the lips and gently spooning him, until they both fell asleep.


	14. He Who Gives No Fucks

Rose Weasley was packing her bag as quickly as she could, Christmas really did just seem to have appeared out of nowhere she could scarcely believe it was time to journey home for a short while at least. Of course Christmas eve, day and boxing day would be spent at the burrow (her grandparents home) as it was every year since she was born into this world but she had a few days to just be at home with her mother, father and of course little brother Hugo who was in his fourth year of Hogwarts and was also in Gryffindor. It wasn't like her to leave things till the very last minute but all the exams had gotten to her, she'd been spending nearly all her time studying, a small break from that would be welcomed greatly. Rose was excited to get to spend some time with her best friend and cousin Albus Potter who had seemed to have forgotten that she existed since he'd gotten together with Scorpius Malfoy, true he would also be spending the holidays with them but she was going to force Al to spend some time with her if it was the last thing she did, "CRINITUS!" she exclaimed at her giant overly hairy grey cat which had piercing golden eyes, he had landed inside her suitcase and would for sure leave it all messed up, "come on get out of there," she lifted him out while he meowed in protest, "I know Crinitus, I should have packed long ago, I know," she cooed at him petting him and pushing her silky red hair from her face.

Draco Malfoy sat in the living room, reading quiet as his mother sat listening to the radio making small gasps as listened to some of the crimes that had taken place over the last few days,

"Everyone is going mad," she said out loud to no one in particular, but was answered with the lift of Draco's eye and a sigh,

"It's the lead up to Christmas mother of course everyone is going mad, poor wizards spent the whole year saving up their sickles and such to get their little boys the newest broomstick, only yesterday did I hear that a petite women had been trampled on after the Quidditch store had announced that were doing a 50% discount on broom sticks for that day only, the poor women was taken straight to Saint Mungos, don't even think she got a broomstick kit" Draco laughed lightly to himself, as his mothers face sat in a shocked expression. The door to the room opened with a slam and in the doorway stood the tall, thin figure of Lucius Malfoy,

"Half blood I was told she was," he spat out and he entered and sat in the chair facing his soon, he turned his head explaining the room over run with tall black books selves, filled to the brim with books on varies different things. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed returning to his book as his mother sent daggers at his father.

They sat in silence before Lucius spoke again, forcing his voice to sound steady, " When will Scorpius and that boy be arriving?" he asked glaring at his son, Narcissa lifted her eyebrow and looked at Draco,

"New years eve, or so he informed me in the letter, so make sure to tell the house elves that the place will be set for 6 people this year" he nodded at his mother and mirrored him, telling him she understood.

"I can't believe we will be mixing with a Potter, do you know how this will look? Everyone will laugh at us" Lucius's grew wild and angry as his son returned his eyes to the book,

"I think we will set him up in the room facing Scorpius, gay or not I will not be condoning their sexual activates in my home, they can do that at the Wesley's" Draco went on without lifting his eyes, Narcissa cleared her throat,

"Yes, across the hall is close enough for the two boys, what do you think he'll like to eat, Albus didn't you say his name was" She asked looking at her nails and smiling softly, Lucius almost screamed from his chair as his face reddened,

"You can't be serious? Across the hall? They will have late night gathers." He stated his voice high, "If you think they will stay in different rooms your sadly mistaken, the fact that the two of them even are in this situation is embarrassing to say the least," Narcissa pursed her lips, the small wrinkles appearing in her make-up and breathed deeply. Standing up she looked from her son, who had lifted his eyes slightly from the pages of his book,

"Draco would you join me in making sure that the room is in decent condition for the boy?" she smiled at him, making her way towards the door and opening it, Draco nodded and Followed her, "we will see you at dinner Lucius," she finished disappearing into the hall, her son close to her heels, waiting for his fathers explosion.

Lucius sat quietly cursing his family, knowing full well they were doing their best to ignore him.

Scorpius eyed up his boyfriend while he shoved items of clothes into his bag in a rather untidy manner, Scorpius had packed a few days ago organized perfectly, his clothes where all folded into his bags in the tidiest way possible where as Al had been scrunching his into little balls and throwing them in any old way. "Do you need help Potter?" Scorpius inquired

"No I'll be done in a moment, its fine I have this under control," Al smiled politely at his boyfriend

"I'm afraid you are not fine at all, look at the state of your belongings," Scorpius said gesturing at the mountain of clothes that dwelled in Al's bag

"Really its fine," Al said through gritted teeth forcing his suitcase shut, grunting while he done so.

"If you insist!" Scorpius said regrettably twiddling his thumbs, he watched his boyfriend heave at the bag until he came to halt then the grey eyes were interlocked with the green, "I am rather nervous you know," he admitted

"Scorpius Malfoy? Nervous? He who has no fucks a little afraid of little Al's family?" Al watched Scorpius face turn being to grimace as her verbally scowled at his boyfriend. He rose up from the ground and walked over to the edge of the bed where Scorpius was placed, he pulled his boyfriend into an embrace, "You shall be fine, you've been there before, I'm a bit nervous about the daunting place that is Malfoy Manor truth be told. We'll have each other and as long as we have each other we shall be fine," Al beamed down at his boyfriend who almost leaped out of the bed at a fast pace and mushed his lips against Al's nearly knocking him off his feet Al responded vigorously, they stood connected within each other for quite some time Al struggled to catch his breath when Scorpius finally pulled away

"Its promising that I still hold the ability to leave you breathless after everything," Scorpius bragged

"I have a feeling, that ability will be with you for life, even if you are a git," Al teased pushing away Scorpius's hair from his face.

Later on the train Rosie sat facing Scorpius and Al, whose hands sat intertwined in the space between then, she had a small smile placed on her face as her cousin looked more happy than he had ever before, she sighed happily glad that everything was working out for him,

"So Scorpius are you excited to re-meet the family? As in the boyfriend sense" she asked her eyes meeting the grey pools of Scorpius; he smirked and looked at his boyfriend,

"I am now, I was a little iffy at first, you know someone as good looking as me being seen walking into the burrow," Rosie rolled her eyes and looked Al, who sat laughing lightly, "But then Al told me that I would be the best looking person there, of course I already knew this, but now I know everyone will be amazed at me" Al couldn't hold his laugh anymore, his laugh loud, he snorted slightly at sat back, Scorpius's face in a state of shock, "Something funny Potter?" Rosie also sat with her hand to her mouth, trying her best not to draw attention to herself,

"Nothing Scorpius, just you always know how to make me laugh, it why I love you," Al placed a kiss on his mouth to stop him from commenting further. The rest of the train ride home was filled with Al and Rosie telling Scorpius of, how drunken Ron normally got and how it always was the best entertainment. Scorpius smiled and laughed all while thinking, that this could possibly be the most family filled Christmas he has ever had.


	15. Molly dear where is the rum?

Albus felt his heart rise up into his throat as the train came to a halt, he was nervous for Scorpius who looked over at him and smirked keeping his cool, the compartment doors slid open and James stood outside with Freddie and Roxanne on either side, "come on ickle Alby time to go introduce your boyfriend to the family," Freddie said with a wink, Albus swallowed whatever salvia had built up in his mouth,

"not properly until Christmas eve though, besides they've already met him" Albus said nervously, images of this swirling around his mind

"what is the matter, you couldn't possibly be embarrassed of me, and as you said I have already met them so I already know how cripplingly embarrassing they are so worry not little one," Scorpius said with a chuckle messing up his boyfriends already messy hair, "also the comb thing is still on offer ill even speak to old Harry about it right now,"

"Well nothing could be more 'cripplingly' embarrassing than your family's clearly bleached hair and horrible reputation for the dark arts, you know your granddad dick sucking old Voldemort," Freddie said heatedly

Scorpius took a step forward in order to walk passed the three but before leaving he turned to Freddie and said "Nice to know what lovely thoughts are living in your head, and for the record I'm a natural blonde," he winked before leaving the train Albus and Rose trailing behind him.

Scorpius strolled forward his infamous smirk sat perfectly on his face, Albus caught up with him and elbowed him lightly in the ribs,

"You're never able to just hold your tongue are you?" he laughed light looking back at his family members that trailed behind him his father Harry and aunt Hermione swallowed in a sea of ginger hair, Scorpius just looked at him side ways and smiled slightly,

"I could have been a lot nastier, but I didn't want my future in laws to hate me straight away now did?" Al's cheeks blushed slightly at the mention of his family becoming in laws to Scorpius. Freddie jogged up beside them,

"Dad said the port key is in the alley beside the station, you would probably be better waiting for everyone rather than walking on Malfoy" he said throwing Scorpius a small smile,

"And be caught in public with the ginger's on parade, what would people think of me?" he replied in a mock tone, Al laughed softly and grabbed his boyfriend by the arm causing him to stop and lift his eyebrow, "Fine, but if people start thinking that I am your master that is not my fault" Freddie opened his mouth but Al shot him a look to tell him not to retaliate and he closed his mouth quickly, followed by a forced smile and a mumble under his voice that Scorpius and Al was unable to make out.

Once at the portkey everyone gathered around and reached there hand out to place on the black binbag filled with cardboard, Harry looked at Scorpius and smiled slightly,

"Ok everyone there has been a change of plan, we are going straight to the burrow instead, all us adults talked it over and believed it would be better than everyone going different directions" Al eyes shot open and he felt his heart speed up, all of a sudden it became over-whelming the idea that Scorpius would be at the Weasleys, everyone there at once without time to prepare and his mouth opened slightly, everyone touched the portkey and Scorpius was heard to say,

"I do hope they have dusted this time, my robes were filthy last time and mother was not impressed at all" Al rolled his eyes as he felt the familiar pull behind his navel that jerked him backwards, and his breathe was taken from his lungs, he struggled slightly to get air into his chest as he looked at the large morphing imagine of Ginger that swirled in front of him, the tiny hints of blonde, black and brown that signaled the only ones that were not Weasley's. He had just began to get his breathing under control when he felt the hard thud of his feet hitting the floor of the burrow and the loud warming voice of his grandmother shouting,

"They are here, Arthur they are here get in here!" she began to run towards the crowd of people before her with open arms while Arthur walked with great speed behind her wearing a massive grin, Molly Weasley grabbed Harry first and pulled him into her arms, "it's great to see you Harry dear," she said smiling and laughing cupping his cheeks in her now frail hands

"You too Mrs. Weasley, always a pleasure," Harry said beaming at the woman who had been like a mother growing up to him, although he never did break the habit of calling her Mrs. Weasley it would be weird for him to call her Molly almost as weird as it would be if he was to call Professor Mcgonagall Minevera.

"Oh Albus Severus, you've grown since the summer!" She said glowing hugging her grandson tightly, "and you Scorpius you've grown into such a handsome young man, its been so long since I last saw you," she said petting his cheek

"I know I have Molly, you're not so bad looking yourself," Scorpius replied to her she smiled again making her way through all her relatives hugging and gushing at them, Christmas was by far her favorite time of year.

Arthur found his way to Harry and Ron pulling them both into a big hug, "honestly dad you seen me last week," Ron said his ears glowing red,

"I know son but its Christmas!" Arthur said cheerfully, "How have you been anyway Harry, how's the ministry?" he asked running his hands through his white hair

"Not the same without you Mr. Weasley" Harry said fixing his glasses and smiling at his old friend,

"Come on everyone let us get out of the snow," George Weasley announced shivering, linking on to his daughter Roxanne and making his way towards the burrow,

"I've made a large pot of soup for everyone!" Molly said rubbing Lily's arms to heat her up.

Once everyone had crowed inside Scorpius took a swift scan of the kitchen, that he hadn't seen in 3 years which to his silent relieve was exactly the same as then, his family was forever changing the house that he lived in and it never seemed to be "homey" for long, He leaned over to Albus,

"I'm glad Molly has decided to do a spot of cleaning," Al again rolled his eyes and laughed,

"Yes Scorpius, she knew you were coming," he laughed as everyone made their way to the long wooden table that was laid with bread and butter, and the perfectly set 27 bowls and spoons, that glittered under the light above them. Scorpius had only set on his chair as a loud pop coming from the next room, this was the fire place telling everyone that someone had arrived by the floo network, Molly used her head to signal Arthur to go into the living room and retrieve the person who had arrived,

"I must say all the fumes have gone to her head though as it's quite a squished in here," Scorpius said sitting between Al and Rose, whose elbows meeting theirs, "I have no idea how we'll get Hagrid in here, he is after all 27 people all on his own," he continued laughing light and receiving a painful nudge as, Teddy Lupin entered the room behind, Arthur. There was a course of hellos from everyone and a strong hug from Molly who almost dropped the giant pot of soup by dipping her wand to hug him.

Teddy approached the table and wiped himself off a large smile plastered on his face, which was shaped by his electric blue hair, which seemed to match perfectly with his deep brown eyes, that he got from his father Remus Lupin. His eyes feel on Scorpius, who was looking over his shoulder as if search for something,

"You must be Scorpius," he held out his hand and Scorpius continued to move his eyes from counter to counter,

"Yes I'm sure it's a pleasure for you to meet me," Scorpius answered not meeting his eyes, Teddy lifted his eyebrow and squeezed in between Harry and Ron, placing his hand on the table and looking at Al who just shrugged his shoulders, "More importantly Molly dear where is the rum? It seems my cup has been left empty" Scorpius said his voice slightly raised, Molly placed the soup on the table and looked shocked at Scorpius's request,

"Well Scorpius we keep that for Christmas day but what about a hot chocolate?" She looked at Arthur, who moved to grab a cup,

"Now dear don't be silly I need a nice hard rum with my soup, that's how I get it at home," he continued lifting his glass and pointing at it, Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Ron,

"Our children would never demand such a thing" Ron shook his head in agreement, Al overheard them and looked away as Scorpius continued to point at his glass with a big smiled plastered on his face,

"Molly, the glass appears to be still empty, in fact just pass me the bottle that should do me," he looked around as no one moved and smirked, "If you would rather I would get up and get it myself just say," he stood and Molly shook her head,

"No, no dear sit Arthur will get it, but only the one glass as we must keep it for Christmas, Ron pass out the soup would you dear?" Ron sighed and made his way to the soup pot, and began to walk around the table filling everyone's bowls. Al laughed nervously and laughed as everyone stared at them,

"It's just his nerves," he shrugged lightly and everyone lifted their spoons and began eating, Arthur filled Scorpius glass, and turn to leave with the bottle, Scorpius lifted it from him,

"Leave it good sir, I'll have my father send you a whole crateful" Arthur looked at Molly who's eyes grew wide and she forced a smile at Scorpius who sipped at his glass followed by a large gulp of his soup,

"Molly dear this soup is impeccable, tell the house elf well done," Molly giggled at the compliment,

"We don't have a house elf Scorpius, I made it myself from scratch," Scorpius dropped his spoon into his bowl and his eyes grew wide,

"NO HOUSE ELF?," He looked at everyone round the table as they nodded and smiled at molly, "Well that's just unheard of," he finished swallowing down his full glass of rum almost clearly on the verge of a nervous breakdown, again Al's smiled and shrugged his shoulders at the family around the table.

Hermione cleared her throat, "actually its not unheard of at all Scorpius, the era of house elf enslavement has ended, I work to help them you see, of course some house elfs still serve but a lot now work in restaurants and places at Hogwarts and are entitled to small wedges and short holidays which most do no accept but a lot are starting to come round and know that they actually have rights,"

Scorpius turned his head to meet Hermione's gaze and sighed,

"Clearly you have not grown up with the luxury of a house elf or you would have a very different point of view, but I understand of course I give my house elf gifts, I'm not inhumane, one time I allowed him to sleep in my own bed," he replied with a smirk and mouth full of rum.

Hermione's face grew flustered, "well of course I didn't not grow up with a house elf, I'm muggle born," she said pulling her jumper down to completely hide the scar on her forearm that read 'mudblood' a scar given to her by Scorpius great aunt Bellatrix "anyway enough of house elf talk, how is everyone's studies going?" Hermione's daughter Rose immediately engaged in conversation with her mother boasting about how well she thinks she done on her Christmas exams and how frightfully nervous she was about one or two questions.

Scorpius lifted his eyebrows and leaned closely to his boyfriend and whispering,

"Well that was a touchy subject, someone must he having the monthly," Al face when pale as Scorpius poured himself another rum and took a large gulp, interjecting into the schoolwork conversation.


	16. No peeking

The rest of dinner went without anymore event; everyone talked and shared stories of what had been going on while they had been separated. Once everyone had finished the large amount of food Molly seemed to continually serve up, everyone sat with their bellies full and their eyes heavy and tired from the food. Scorpius had the bottle of rum finished and only seemed to eat a small amount compared to the rest of the table; he swayed in his seat and hiccupped every so often, he grabbed at Al's hand and squeezed it, Al turned to face him with a slight smile and out of no where Scorpius lips was planted on his, Al's eyes grew in shock and embarrassment of everyone around the table an Molly light out a slight yelp, Scorpius pulled away looking confused, he drunkenly lifted his eyebrow and looked round at all the people sitting slightly open mouthed and staring at them, "Yes?" he slurred as the women around the table began to redden, "Am I missing something?" he continued, a slight be of spit flew from his mouth and on to the table, Molly looked quickly around to see if anyone was about to begin speaking and giggled nervously, "No dear, it's just we are at the dinner table and well there is a time and a place for that," she laughed slightly and padded her husbands hand who just smiled slightly and looked back down at his cup, "I apologize Molly dear, it's really been a problem for me to show some affection when around others," Scorpius slurred and leaned across the table, "There was in fact this one time in school when me and Al-" he had continued but was cut quickly of by Harry and Al both stating it was time for bed, everyone nodded in agreement, expect Ron who seemed slightly interested in the story Scorpius had begun to tell. Al stood and took Scorpius Hand; "Come on Scorpius I'll show you to bed" and he pulled at his boyfriend with a sense of urgency, "Oh yes you will Mr Potter," he winked at the people round the table and Al's face turned the colour a beetroot, "SCORPIUS NOW!" Scorpius stood and waved quickly round the table which erupted in a group of "Goodnights" from every present. Al pulled, pushed and carried Scorpius up the stairs, he wasn't sure if Scorpius was unable to actually walk or if he expected Al to carry him, the more thought he gave it he realized it was probably a mixture of both. Once Al had finally gotten the drunk and sloppy Scorpius in the room, he pushed him slightly on to the bed and began to undo hi shoes laces, "Oh Al, I didn't realize you had this kind of plan, I have had quite a bit to drink, but I'm sure all the necessary parts will still work," he tired to sit up and his head started to spin which lead him to laying back down, "But it seems you will have to all the work this time as my body dose not wish to comply with me at the moment," Al laughed and shook his head as he pulled Scorpius trousers down and lifted his legs on to the bed and placing a small basin beside the bed, encase his boyfriend may feel the need to be sick, "Not tonight Scorpius, you are far to drunk," he pulled the blankets from under Scorpius and placed them round his body, leaning over to give him a small kiss on the head, Scorpius pulled his head down and pushed his lips onto Al's, forcing his tongue into his mouth, which Al would more than been happy to allow, if it had not been for the fact that Scorpius was drooling all over his face. Al pulled his head back and placed Scorpius arms down at his sides on the blankets, he wiped his face and smiled, even in Scorpius drunken state Al traced every inch of his pale face and white blonde hair, thinking of how lucky he was to have him, "Come on Al a quick one," Scorpius slurred, successfully ruining the romantic moment in Al's head, Al shook his head and laughed as he walked towards the door of the room, "Goodnight Scorpius," he said simply with a smile as he closed the door behind, only a few seconds later did he hear the heaving of Scorpius as he emptied his stomach of the bottle of rum he had polished off down stairs. The next day Scorpius was awoken by a thud, thud, thud inside his head, his stomach felt as though it had been turned inside out and his throat almost glued together with thirst, "water, Albus!" he croaked, Al merely laughed and went to fetch him one. Breakfast and Lunch just simply could not be attended, Scorpius found himself bed ridden until dinner where he found himself apologizing the whole time for his drunken alter egos behaviour on the previous night. After the hangover had shifted he found the burrow to be quite enjoyable he challenged Rosie to a few games of wizard chess, even beating her once or twice and spent the evenings in front of the fire his head resting in Albus's lap as he listened to his boyfriend read aloud books of Scorpius's choice. Christmas Eve crept up on them rather quickly and there was an unmistakable buzz surrounding the burrow. Molly had begun to work on the dinner for the next day already, Scorpius offered to help her but after his incident a few days previous nearly poisoning everyone with his hot chocolate batch she politely declined his offer. Ron and Harry sat drunk at the table bellowing out "Hogwarts, Hogwarts hoggy, hoggy Hogwarts teach us something please," at the top of their lungs while George, Bill, Percy and Charlie swayed arms linked to the tune, Hermione and Ginny giggled at the end of the table, "Men," Hermione laughed. "Hugo, Hugo did I ever tell you about the time I won a life sized game of wizard chess in a life or death situation?" Ron asked as his son passed through the kitchen in order to get some pumpkin juice, "once or twice," he smirked, "oh," Ron sighed however Freddie and James humored him asking him to tell them the tale knowing full well that it would result in him offering them some firewhiskey. "I do say, your family are a rowdy bunch," Scorpius commented from the bedroom as he could hear the chorus of the sleeping dragon erupt from down the stairs, "Something you will just have to get used to," Al replied with a teasing grin, "Suppose I will be marrying into this one day," Scorpius retorted causing all of the colour to drain from Al's face, "I don't think we've been going out long enough to have this discussion," he wheezed. Scorpius laughed, "Don't think your ever getting away from me," he kissed Al hard on the mouth and forced himself on top of him, Al responded vigorously, breathing heavy, pulling Scorpius's hair. The blonde bit down hard on the Raven-haired boys lip and began sucking it, he looked over at the green Slytherin ties and smirked with Al's lips still between his teeth, "lets have a little fun," Scorpius stood and walked quickly to the ties, that lay thrown over the back of a wooden chair, Al's eyes followed him but he did not move from the position that his lover that previously placed him in. Scorpius turned and lifted his eyebrow smirking at Albus and returned to the bed, "Give me your hands," he demanded, the seduction dripped from his words and Albus quickly placed his hands in front of his chest and out to Scorpius, "Good," Scorpius whispered and began tying them together with one of them, tight, Al moved his hands slightly expecting the material to cause friction on his skin, but to his surprise he found that his hands had at least a small bit of freedom. Scorpius smirked again and lifted the one remaining tie that lay beside Al. "Now I want you to lift you head up slightly, and relax", again Albus obeyed without a word and raised his head slightly, Scorpius placed the tie over his eyes and repeated the process of before. Everything went dark and for a second Albus wondered what Scorpius could be planning, after a few seconds he could hear both his self and Scorpius's breathing as clear as day, almost like there was nothing else in the room, he had a more aware sense of his chest and it moved up and down, the air warm, as it entered his lungs and warmer again as it exited through his lips and nose. Al turned his head to the direction that he believed Scorpius to be and screwed up his nose, "No peaking," Scorpius's voice boomed into his ears and automatically Albus knew where it was he sat. He felt the bed rise slightly, signaling that Scorpius had stood up from it and his foots, thumped lightly on the floor as he had his way across the room, but to get what? Albus thought to himself, "Scorpius? What are you doing?" he giggles lightly and sighed, releasing air that he had not noticed he had stored in his chest, "It's a surprise," Scorpius answered back, his voice getting closer with each syllable, indication to Al he was making his way back to him. Scorpius placed his hands on Al's wrist, his skin softer and warmer that Al had remembered, and began moving Al's arms above his head, "Don't move them from there no matter what," Scorpius demanded once again, his voice now strong and stern. Al felt his body shiver slightly as a soft material moved slowly from his shoulder to his nipple, Al moved his hands slight towards his face as it circled his tender and, so it seemed, more alert skin. The soft object disappeared and Scorpius appeared right in front of Albus's face, his breath warm on his lips, Al moved his head forward to kiss him, but was met with Scorpius grabbing his wrists again and snapping them back to above his head, he moved to Al ear and whispered in the same strong and stern voice, "Don't. Move. Your. Arms." Al felt his manhood stiffen, almost becoming painful as Scorpius gently licked his ear and moved back, to where Al was not sure, be he was no longer close enough to kiss. Al's breathing was at this point he was sure loud enough for everyone down stairs to hear. The soft feeling returned down Al's body, and he ached with desire as he used all his will power not to move his hands, it might make Scorpius stop and Al definitely did not want that. Albus's hips thrusted forward as the soft material now moved to the tip of his full erect manhood, it danced lightly around the small opening, as Scorpius hand moved softly up Al's leg, he let out a long and frustrated moan, Scorpius chuckled lightly and finally climbed back on to the bed, Al felt his breathing quicken as he felt Scorpius breath over his erection, the warm air sending a shiver from the tip of his manhood, right to the tip of Albus's head. Scorpius placed his mouth tightly around Al and sucked very lightly, Al moaned louder this time, remember not to move his arms from the top of his head, but by the name of merlin was it hard, when all he wanted to do was reach down and lose his fingers in the soft blonde head of his boyfriend. Al moaned again as his body began to squirm under his boyfriend mouth, Scorpius had now quickened speed and had began to take most of Al's manhood. Al could feel himself building for the finish as he moaned his boyfriends name loud and breathlessly, he was just on the edge as Scorpius took his entire length in his mouth, Al felt himself release into Scorpius's mouth, who continued to suck gently making sure to get every last drop of Al's warm juices. Once Al had been thoroughly cleaned up Scorpius pulled his head away, Al now feeling the cold of the air his tip and shivered slightly. "That was amazing.." Al trailed off trying to return his breathing, Scorpius laughed lightly and Al could feel him smirking, "We are not down yet Potter," and as Al's name left Scorpius's mouth, he had been flipped over onto his stomach, his face buried into the blankets of the bed below him, Al strained his head to the side in order to breath, he felt Scorpius move up his body, his legs locked in place inside his, Al's body shook gently with anticipation as he waited for Scorpius to enter him and almost as if Scorpius could read his mind he slid gently into him, Al pushed backwards slowly to make sure to get every inch of him, Scorpius began slowly his breath moved up Al's back as they both moaned gently. Both boys moaned louder, keeping in rhythm with Scorpius's thrusts, which quickened even few seconds, Scorpius placed one hand on Al's wrists, holding them in place and one of the bottom of his back as he thrusted harder into Al, letting out a long and pleasure filled moan, Al followed with a slightly more softer moan, as his face had began moving back towards being buried in the blankets, Scorpius grunted as he began faster and harder, in and out of Al, the sounds of the skin meeting echoed, but neither boy seemed to care. Scorpius pulled so far out that Al believed him to had left his body, but was made to think again when finally Scorpius forced back into him, jolting him forward slightly as Scorpius moan filled the room. Al felt the warm liquid fill him and beginning to leak out as Scorpius collapsed on top of his, his breathing quick and shallow, this matched Al's as he relaxed under the weight of his boyfriend. After a few minutes, when their breathing had returned to normal Scorpius rolled off Al, landing beside him. Al squirmed around as to face his boyfriend and pulled his hands towards his face, Scorpius undid the tie from around Al's eyes, once Al opened his eyes the light seemed to sting them for a few seconds before they focused on the flustered face of Scorpius. Both lay their covered in sweat and body fluids for what seemed, like forever, neither wanting to move encase it ruined the perfect scene that was before them. Al opened his mouth slightly as he started to speak, when he was loudly interrupted with the voice of one of the worst people that could have caught them in their current image. "WOW LADS YOU COULD HAVE HUNG A SOCK ON THE DOOR OR SOMETHING" Came the distinctive voice of, no one other than the ghost of Fred, Al felt the colour drain from his face as he became frozen in place, "This is definitely not the way I want to be greeted by my Nephew or anyone for that matter," Fred laughed as Scorpius moved quickly to pull the blankets around him and his Boyfriend, Scorpius opened his mouth the speak and for what may have been the first time in his whole life, Scorpius was speechless with embarrassment.


	17. Third time lucky

Scorpius and Al lay comfortably in each other's arms as they slept, Al let out a gentle breath as Rosie burst through the door,

"WAKE UP YOU GUYS IT'S CHIRSTMAS!", which caused both boys to jerk awake in panic and stare at her as her smile beamed ,she then turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her. A groaned and looked as the wide awake Scorpius, his stare that would melt ice,

"Did she have to burst into the room as such and scare as half to death?" He questioned before rolling off the bed and pulling on his Emerald Green silk pajama bottoms and standing to stretch. Al stared at his muscular back and smiled shyly before following suit and pulling on his own bottoms.

"She's just excited" Al laughing lightly and looked towards his boyfriend, who stared back angrily, "Your not used to waking up so early are you?" He asked looking away to find his house slippers. Scorpius let out a sigh,

"No I'm not, I'm an only child" he said softly, "And my family are more likely to wait until I arise before beginning the celebrations" he continued as he ran his hair through his hair and smirked slightly, "I'll think you'll learn once at my home, I am in control and everything is on my terms Mr. Potter" he winked as he walked out of the room towards the door. Albus smiled widely and whispered to himself,

"I wouldn't imagine anything else" he answered back when the ghost of Fred floated through the wall with his hand up to his eyes shouting,

"Is everyone decent in here?" he laughed to himself and looked round the room. When suddenly the events of the night before hit Scorpius and Albus almost exactly and both of them looked at each other whose face was bright red and Scorpius, always playing it cool, winked once more at his beloved boyfriend,

"Your eyes are perfect save of my God Sculptured body this Time Fred, we all know that's why you floated back through that wall, maybe try knocking next time" Scorpius said with a smirk and his hand on the knob of the door as he turned it and walked towards the bathroom, Scorpius heard Fred turn to his nephew and say,

" You see son of Malfoy I'll think you'll find that I am a ghost so knocking is redundant," he heard Al laugh before Fred continued, "I like him, he seems nice".

Al and Scorpius arrived down stairs and into the living room to find the heavily decorated tree surrounded with mountains of presents, everyone was gathered round waiting patiently for the two to arrive, once they entered the room Ron let out an excited sigh,

"It's about bloody time we have been waiting for you two," he smiled and handed Al and Scorpius a present each, Al began ripping the paper off, which encouraged everyone to follow his example, all expect Scorpius, he stared at the present as everyone around him tore the brightly colored paper and throwing it behind them in a large pile of colour and mess.

Scorpius pushed past the paper and towards Ron, who stood taller than him and held the present out, Ron's smiled faded and the room went silent as Scorpius began to talk,

"I didn't." he trailed off as he shook slightly, a slight tear in his eye, "I Didn't buy any of you anything…" his voice broke slightly as he spoke and he looked back at Al, whose face was confused, "I… I didn't buy any of you anything," he coughed and pushed the bright green parcel towards Ron, "I don't deserve this," The whole room looked between the two, Al could feel himself starting to sweat and panic, ready to pull Scorpius out at anytime, when Ron reached forward and grabbed the parcel, ripping the paper apart and holding the emerald green, clearly knitted, jumper up to his body, the silver S very distinct to the eye,

"Well I don't think this is going to go on anyone else and it was knitted just for you," Ron softened his look as Harry walked to his son and held his shoulder, given it a slightly squeeze, Mrs. Weasley held her breath as her son opened his mouth to speak again, "And everyone in the family gets one, its tradition," Ron smiled weakly as he handed it back to Scorpius, who felt his whole body go numb, the jumper laying limply in his hand as he felt his lips form into a smile. Scorpius turned to Al and Harry his smile wide and pulled the jumper over his head,

"Well what's everyone waiting for? Get back to opening your presents," and he returned to his Boyfriend's side and grabbed his hand, giving him a faint and soft wink of the eye, as he heard the room fill with excitement once more.

The morning consisted of present given and many rounds of hot chocolate while Author forced the whole clan to gather around his Muggle TV set which he was so proud to have come across and very interested in to watch a Muggle movie he came across called 'it's a wonderful life,' Scorpius of course found it almost impossible to remain quiet during it and asked dozens upon dozens of questions, this gave Al and the ghost of Fred a right laugh however Mr. Weasley often found himself saying,

"shhh!" to the teenage boy causing him to moan. Al and Scorpius offered to clean everyone's cups and snack plates so Mrs. Weasley could reknit Hugo's sweater, as it was too small for him,

"It is ridiculous how much you have grown, what are they are feeding you at Hogwarts," she muttered annoyed. Al began to bewitch the water to make clean the cup,

"I do say this is magnificent, is this what the house elves do then?" Scorpius asked copying his boyfriend with the water making it bend around the plate in all different directions until it was clean,

"Yes, and this is how normal wizards do it who do not own house elves when they become a man," Albus teased Scorpius commanded the water to soak Albus,

"Become a man? I'm perfectly comfortable being a teenager consumed by angst, who would much rather take his own problems out verbally on other people and not do the dishes," the water continued to splash over Al's face until Scorpius was done speaking.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, you're doing an epic job so far," Albus said spitting the water out of his mouth, "is this the part where I get you all wet too then we aggressively fuck?" Al said in a low voice, Scorpius scanned the perimeter with his eyes before launching himself at his boyfriend before he too would drenched their mouths interlocked the boys kissed vigorously and grabbed at each other's private areas with force.

Scorpius pulled Al onto the floor which they collided onto with great force, Al immediately unbuttoned Scorpius's black Jeans and looked at the clock, "there's not long until everyone arrives," he said flustered continuing to pull off his jean, Scorpius turned him round,

"With how I'm feeling right now I doubt I'll be needing a large amount of time Mr. Potter," Scorpius whispered biting at Al's ear while he removed his dark green trousers he wasted no time in entering Al and it took all of Al's might not to scream out in pleasure, Scorpius grunted and enchanted a bright green apple down from the counter for his boyfriend to bite on so that he would not make a sound. Al bit down harder and harder onto the apple with each thrust Scorpius's light groans were gratification in his ear.

Sounds of pleasure were escaping through the apple, Al was a great deal louder in bed, and Scorpius was in fear they would be heard Scorpius slowed down his movements,

"Don't slow down," Al begged panting a pool of sweat began to form on his forehead Scorpius obeyed his lovers' request and quickened his pace up to his normal speed. Once they were done the boys lay on the floor gasping for their breath.

"Let's fix ourselves, both times we got this far we've been caught let's hope its third time lucky," Al said laughing,

"Yeah I'm going to jump in the shower before Hagrid and professor McGonagall arrives for dinner or I won't be able to look them in the eye I will feel dirty," Scorpius winked,

"You are dirty," Al commented "but yes lets shower," he murmured in agreement.

When boys got down stairs after they had cleaned themselves they were greeted by a loud booming voice of the giant,

"All right there Al, all right there Scorpius.. Happy Christmas you two!"

"Merry Christmas Hagrid," the both chimed at the giant walking over to embrace them in a hug.

It seemed as if the house was get more crowded with every moment that past and Scorpius found himself wondering how every one was going to fit around the table for the big Christmas Dinner, everyone was gathered in the kitchen chatting loudly amongst themselves as Mrs. Weasley bounced round cooker, using her wand to stir different pots that sat boiling at the brim. Professor McGonagall had arrived shortly after Hagrid and was running behind Mrs. Weasley demanding that Molly allow her to help with the dinner, but her demands being met with only,

"Don't worry about it Minerva dear I have it all under control," her last sentence finished as the pot of potatoes began to scream and stream, soiling water all over the stove. Al and Scorpius were sat at the table talking heavily about the Slytherin Quidditch team practices, when the kitchen door opened again and in entered the long blonde hair of Luna Longbottom followed by her Husband. Hagrid grabbed Neville by the shoulder and pulled him into a long hug,

"It's so good to see you Neville," Harry shouted over the voices of the others talking as he walked towards Neville, Hagrid releasing him and smiling, Ron appeared at Harry's side and pushing his hand into Neville's and shaking it roughly. Luna gave a small wave and smile at those around as she walked towards Mrs. Weasley and Minerva and also trying to help with dinner. Scorpius and Al looked up from each other and standing in the door of the kitchen was Lysander and Pandora, the children of Luna and Neville, Lysander of course once being Scorpius's best friend now turned enemy. Scorpius smirked at Al as he stood and walked towards Lysander and his sister.

"Hello Pandora, looking as lovely as ever," He said as he reached out and gave her a quick hug, her face reddened slightly and she smiled back,

"Lovely seeing you here Scorpius," she answered as her brother threw her a disgruntled looked and returned his stare to Scorpius, Al pushed through the crowd of people that filled the Weasley's Kitchen and landed at his Boyfriend side,

"Hi Pandora," he said slyly, remembering back to that one date that they shared, "How are you?" Pandora opened her mouth the answer when she was interrupted by the booming voice of her brother,

"You don't have to speak to these," he stopped and looked both Scorpius and Al up and down, "People," Scorpius lifted his eyebrow as Al looked away disappointed,

"I see someone has learned how to clean himself and now believes he is better than those who have been doing it for years," Scorpius stared at Lysander's hands as the kitchen went quiet, expect for the loud squeals of the pots that where boiling over, "Because as you remember Lysander you and your friends did leave some nasty hand prints on my beautiful clean robes at one stage, did you not?" he continued Al's mouth laying open in shock, Scorpius couldn't go one day without causing a scene could he? Al thought to himself. Lysander's face grew red and his eyes bulged thinking of Goyle.

"In light of the Christmas spirit, I would like to however extend my hand of friendship even if it is only for the day," Scorpius began again pushing his hand forward, the kitchen was filled to celling with tension that could have been cut with the wave of a wand, even McGonagall was silent as she watched the scene between the boys from her school play out.

Lysander reached forwarded and placed his hand in Scorpius and shook it lightly before letting go quickly, Scorpius examined his hand and began to speak,

"I see you took my advice from or last encounter," Al thought he was going to faint as he punched Scorpius hard in the bottom of the back and nodded at Lysander whose face was once again reddening from anger, Mrs. Weasley grabbed the opportunity to make it known that dinner was ready and every one should take their seats, the room filled with chatter once again as everyone began moving towards the dinner table that Molly was placing mountains of Potatoes, Vegetables, meat and treats upon. Al made it his mission to make sure that himself and Scorpius was as far from Lysander as humanly possible, which was somewhat difficult considering the table had very little room left once everyone had sat down.

"Dig in everyone and Happy Christmas!," Molly shouted as she took her seat beside her husband and everyone began grabbing at the food that lay beautifully in front of them, the shout of laughter and glee filled the room, excited voices of those catching up with one another as they chatted deep into the night, their sentences getting more slurred as the wine flowed easily between everyone involved.


	18. Did you just call me your own name?

Scorpius zoomed around the room packing, what seemed to a lot more clothes than he had originally come with, Al lay on the bed with the Quibbler in hand flicking lazily through the pages.

"Damn it where are my robes?" Scorpius mumbled, "I was sure Molly had given them to me after she had washed them," he continued as he entered into the bathroom to grab a large bag of bathroom related things. Albus looked over the top of his paper and watched as his boyfriend began forcing the large trunk shut, one already lay by the door shut, with bit of clothing hanging over the lid of it. Scorpius stopped in the middle of the room and starred with one eyebrow lifted as he scanned and then rushed to the left side of the bed and disappeared. Al raised himself slightly as he waited for his boyfriend to appear, which happened only seconds later as he held his robes, "Found them!" Scorpius proclaimed as he threw them into his trunk and slammed the lid closed, using a flick of his wand in order to make it lock.

"Finished then?" Albus asked with a grin on his face and a heavy sigh escaped his lips, Scorpius gave him a confused look as he walked towards him placing a soft kiss on his lips and looked into his eyes. Neither boy spoke as a voice was heard shutting up stairs,

"Scorpius your father is here," Fred's ghostly voice sung, Scorpius stood up and walked towards the door, he turned when he noticed Albus was not coming,

"Come on then!" Scorpius demanded as he waved his wand and the two trunks lifted from the floor and out the door. Albus looked away and sighed again,

"I don't want to watch you go through that fire," he answered sadly, "I'll miss you to much," a tear escaped his eye and he quickly wiped it away while continuing not to look at his boyfriend. Scorpius breathed deeply and starred at his boyfriend,

"Albus dear, what are you in the name of merlin talking about?" he questioned as he walked to Albus and grabbed him by the arm pulling him off the bed and into a kiss, the two boys tongues intertwined and Albus felt his heart rise and then drop when he realized where Scorpius was going and he pulled back, Scorpius face was wide with his famous smirk and began dragging Albus towards the door,

"What are you doing Scor-" Albus began but was cut off but his boyfriend announcing loudly,

"You are coming too," Al felt his face widen with a smile as Scorpius continued to lead the boxes and himself down the winding stairs of the burrow. Albus's heart sank into his rectum,

"c-c-coming too?" he interrogated clenching his fist to his heart. How could a Potter be expected to go to Malfoy Manner? And not just any Potter at that, Harry 'the boy who lived' Potters son! He would be like an octopus out of water there and not to mention what Lucius Malfoy, former death eater had done to his boyfriend for even being friends with him, what would do now that they are together? What would he do now that a Potter was to enter his previous home? Down stairs stood a very awkward Draco Malfoy who coughed loudly,

"Now boys, well be on our way," he said running his hands through platinum blonde hair and gesturing towards the fireplace, "Weasleys, Potter its been a pleasure and I thank you for allowing Scorpius to stay," he said,

"Hang on, boys?" Harry said puzzled,

"Yes potter boys as in my son and your son, it seems Albus will be welcoming in the new year with us at Malfoy manner," Draco said avoiding eye contact with his former classmate,

"Oh" Harry began "right then, um you take care Albus, we are only an owl away if you need us after all," Harry placed his hand on his sons shoulders and squeezed it,

"Good luck in snakevile, sure you'll fit it just fine," James teased,

"Yeah, yeah alright you see you at school," Albus retorted raising his eyebrows and with that the three stepped into the fireplace and Draco gathered the courage to wink at Harry before declaring,

"Malfoy Manner".

Once the flames had cleared Albus was met with a large, dimly light room with a with a black table and leather chair just positioned a few feet away from the fair place they now stood in. The chair lay empty and Al wondered if this was the room that Scorpius had mentioned in his retelling of that first year they had met. Once the three had stood out of the firs place Draco and Scorpius began walking towards the large doors that were at the other side of the room, the walls were lined with thousands of books, and Al couldn't help but think if they were all about the dark arts. Scorpius grabbed his hand as they walked to the door and opened it.

The light flooded into the room they were now leaving, it hurts Al's eyes and he could slightly see Scorpius covering his eyes slightly as they stood out. In the large spacious hallway with it's high celling's and black marble pillars. Al found himself turning his head in all directions, as not to miss anything, this was his first time if Scorpius's house and he wanted to see everything his boyfriend had grown up with. The walls were covered in portraits of Malfoy ancestors all starring at Al, he knew his Black messy hair was that of his fathers and it had already giving him away, he looked quickly to the only women that stood in the hallway which Albus could only assume was Scorpius's mother, her awkward smile gave him an almost uncomfortable shiver as she rushed to her son and held him tightly,

"Oh Scorpius my dear, I have missed you, are you ok? Did they feed you well?" she asked quickly, Draco moved swiftly between his wife and son and motioned to Albus,

"This is Scorpius's ..." Draco stopped for a moment and looked from his son to Albus "and his boyfriend Albus potter, you remember his father, Harry from school dear," he stated more than asked and Scorpius mother moved her eyes to him, not hiding even the shock disgust that lingered in them before forcing a smile and holding her hand out,

"Of course I do Draco, nice to meet you Albus I'm Astoria Malfoy, Scorpius mother" she showed enough of her teeth in her smiled that Al found it difficult not to feel scared, so he instead refused to talk and placed his hand in hers, she shook it quickly and let go before turning back to her son and smiling widely.

Albus embraced the smell of the cooking taking place in the kitchen, of course he had amazing dinners while at his Grandmothers, but this smelt different, almost exotic. Scorpius smiled back his mother and gave a side glance to his boyfriend,

"Yes mother all was fine, they gave me all their wine, I didn't even have to ask," he smirked and gave Albus a sneaky smile, Al smiled awkwardly back and Scorpius took this as a sign his boyfriend needed time to relax,

"Mother we are going to my room, alert us when my grand parents arrive and make sure to have some butter beer ready for us when we come down stairs," and without waiting for answer Scorpius grabbed his boyfriends hand dragged him towards the large Marble stairs, Albus turned his head and gave a low wave,

"It was lovely to meet you Mrs. Malfoy" and they disappeared upstairs out of sight. After they packed their belongings away, Scorpius smirked and turned to Al,

"Well my dear thinking it is time to give you the grand tour,"

"Ye-yeah sure," Al answered with a slight smile, Scorpius continued to smirk and snapped his fingers,

"Potpourri now" and with a little pop the house elf appeared,

"Potpourri welcomes master Malfoy back to the manner, is there anything potpourri can get the master and his friend?" said the small creature itching its ears,

"Yes Wine, the finest we have in fact," Scorpius began, he turned to Albus and smirked, "only the best for you babe," he finished with a cheeky wink,

"Honestly Scor your going to make me vomit," Al laughed.

"Does the masters special friend require a bucket?" peeped Potpourri,

"No no the wine will do for now, thank you," replied Scorpius and with that they began to wonder around the gigantic home of the Malfoy's and it wasn't long before they heard the screeching that was belting out of dear Aunt Bellatrix's portrait words such as

"filth" and "Potter scum in the home that belonged to my sister," were the clearest to make out, Al clenched hard on his wine glass that was barley drank from whilst Scorpius had the house elf pour him a second.

"Ah Albus, I see you haven't met my dear Aunty Bellatrix, actually she tried to kill your mother however your grandmother intervened and murdered her some say the word bitch was used before hand and now she lives here trapped in the portrait, sad times indeed," Scorpius said smoothly swirling his wine round in his glass, Bellatrix's mouth opened and more screeching came out,

"Get that retched Potter boy and his tainted blood out of here, Scorpius you disgrace this family, you blacken the good name of Malfoy and Black with your dirty ways going out with another man, you should find yourself a nice Slytherin girl and not one from the disgusting Potters! You fool Scorpius!" Scorpius chuckled lightly,

"You may call me a fool aunty Bella however you are the one trapped inside a portrait for loosing a duel, anyway Albus moving on to the next family member,"

Scorpius downed half of his glass in one gulp,

"Err actually Scor, I think I understand your whole family from this one encounter, honestly its fine," Al protested,

"Well if you're sure on to the torcher chamber," Scorpius galloped away spilling some of his wine. Al looked at his wine and shook his head, the words,

"Torcher chamber" echoed in his mind and he felt his face pale as he quickly lifted his head to see then back of his boyfriend turn at the end of the corridor. Al ran quickly after him shouting,

"Torcher chamber? Scorpius your joking right?" his words were met with silence as he ran straight into the back of Scorpius, who stood as the house elf poured him another glass of wine, "Right Scorpius?" Al asked again breathlessly. Scorpius knocked back half his glass, of his newly poured wine,

"Of course it's not a torcher chamber, what do you think we are barbicans?..." He paused for a second as his boyfriend relaxed "It's a wine cellar now… but it used to be' Al could feel Scorpius smirk as he sank what was left of his wine and walked forwarding, grabbing of what was left of the bottle of wine from the house elf and empting it into his glass as he stumbled slightly, but just like in Scorpius's style, it still seemed elegant. Albus felt himself shiver and followed lead as his boyfriend, swallowing everything left in his glass and walking forward, he was going to need it.

The house had poured Al a new glass, of a new bottle of wine, as they walked through, what seemed to be endless halls and turns, before Al came to a corridor he believed he recognized, but at this stage they all seemed to merge together. Scorpius was stumbling a little more as he stopped outside a door and turned the handle, Al stopped in front of his waiting for his to speak,

"And this is where we keep the dead bodies" Scorpius said calmly as he walked inside, Al's eye widened as he opened his mouth,

"Wha-" he was cut off as Scorpius pulled Al into his bedroom and slammed the door behind them. Astoria walked pass her room and stopped when she heard her son call out,

"I'M SORRY SCORPIUS! I HAVE WINE DICK, THIS DOESN'T NORAMALLY HAPPEN", her face paled and the other boy called out,

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOUR OWN NAME?" Astoria quickly gathered herself together and rushed quickly by, as the house elf stood with earmuffs covering his long pointed ears. The two emerged from the room several hours later, Scorpius's hair in perfect condition as always and Al's sticking out just likes his fathers, but it seemed the sweat was more obvious on Al's hair. The house elf stood outside the door, two glasses and a bottle of wine in hand, as he handed one to Al and one to his master, filling them to the top once again.

"Exactly what I needed," Scorpius stated drinking the whole glass and handing it back to the house elf as he tripped slightly over his own feet and walked forward, "Now down for dinner my love, I'm sure my family are waiting patiently" He continued as he held on to the banister and climbed down the stairs.

I'n the dinning room Al was met with the faces of Scorpius's mother and father and the deathly stare of Lucius Malfoy and the side-glances of his wife Narcissa. The two boys sat and Scorpius lifted his glass nodding to his family and looking at his boyfriend with a small smile, Albus hiccupped slightly and covered his mouth. Scorpius smirked and turned to his father,

"Father did you hear that? The boy is very very trollied, Merlin Albus, learn to hold your drink" Scorpius smirked again and looked at his boyfriend. Al lifted his eyebrow confused,

"I've had two glass of wine, Scorpius, you on the other hand have had twelve bottles."

"Nonsense boy, I have barley drank at all I feel find and dandy," Scorpius said,

"You've brought that to my house and you expect me to dine with it," Lucius said sitting his scotch on the table peering over at Albus "A Potter at Malfoy manner, I never thought I'd live to see the day and to be frank it should have been over my dead body,"

"Now that's enough Lucius, I want to get to know my grandsons boyfriend, after all you and him may share a name one day, now dear what NEWTS are you taking?" came the voice of Narcissa Malfoy from across the table, Albus gulped,

"Um potions, defense against the dark arts, herbology and transfiguration and hang on share a name, what makes you think I'll be the one taking his name," Albus laughed playfully,

"Come on Albus lets be very serious here, what the fuck did you think was going to happen, of course you'll be taking my name!" Scorpius exploded,

"Yeah? We shall see," Albus retorted grabbing his boyfriend's hand and squeezing it as he went to pull away Scorpius tightened the grip and intertwined their fingers,

"There is no need for that at the table." Lucius bellowed.

"Leave them be! I quite enjoy seeing young love, your very nice together you too, and I think Albus you'll be able to handle my handful of a grandson just fine," Narcissa beamed at the two, Lucius arose from the table,

"I will not sit around such disgusting displays, not only are you involved with a Potter but its not even a female one, you Scorpius are a repulsive young man who clearly was not bred properly and I know you do not get it from my side of the family so clearly your father chose the wrong whore to fuck and impregnate,"

"Do not ever dare think you can come into my home and talk about my mother in that manner old man," Scorpius arose from his and pulled his wand out,

"Outside grandfather, shall we?" Scorpius face-hardened.

"Just you remember little boy, who's house this was before your pathetic self found itself inhabiting it, and yes we shall let me show your stupid worthless boyfriend just how big you really are," Lucius gestured towards the door while his wife screamed that this was enough ordering both men to sit down,

"Sorry grandmother, I love you but this is personal," said Scorpius leaving the table completely, Albus grabbed the back of him,

"Darling you don't have to do this, this is what he wants, just look at me and calm down," Albus's hands were caressing Scorpius's face and Scorpius leaned in for a passionate kiss,

"Albus you know I have to," he said giving a look and as if Albus could read his mind he knew that this was not something the alcohol had brought on, this was not merely the things said this night this was years of torcher and abuse spilling out and the lid was about to be screwed on tight.


	19. Answers to Hot Stuff

Scorpius stood at the bottom of the steps outside his front door as his grandfather, whose face snarled in disgust and anger as he stared at his grandson, descended the grey stone steps and positioned himself right in front of Scorpius. Scorpius gripped his wand and felt a small drip of sweat building on his forehead and he breathed in deeply,

"Lets get this over with then shall we Grandfather?" Scorpius let his breath out as his father, mother, grandmother and boyfriend gathered on the top of the steps, his mothers face was slightly wet where she had obviously started to cry, his grandmother holding a napkin to her mouth as she stared daggers at her husband, Al's face matched that of Scorpius's fathers and there was only one other time Scorpius has seen his father look so terrified and that was all them years ago in the study.

"Father this is enough! Scorpius come back inside at once!" Draco Croaked out, Scorpius and Lucius heads snapped to face Draco, Scorpius with his infamous smirk and Lucius snarl deepened before they both returned their attentions to each other,

'Sorry father this is something that is long over due do you not think?" Scorpius spat as he walked slowly backwards raising his wand above his head, just as his father had in 2nd year when Dueling Harry Potter,

"If you had of disciplined this boy properly when he was younger he would not have turned out this way, Boy, Now I guess I have to clean up another one of your messes," Lucius boomed, pulling his wand from the tip of his cane and pointing it at his grandson, "Now Scorpius it's about time you learn to respect your elders and learn the true meaning of being a Malfoy", a yellow stream of magic shot from Lucius's wand and hit Scorpius in the chest knocking him out of his stance. Albus and everyone on the steps looked away in shock and gasps,

"THAT'S ENOUGH LUCIUS, YOU'RE GOING TO HURT HIM!" Narcissa screamed and Al could tell just then, that this was the person that Scorpius got his courage from, she began to step down the steps when Scorpius jumped up and shouted,

"AQUAMENTI" a flood worth of water streamed from Scorpius's wand knocked Lucius to the grown and losing grip of his wand. Lucius could be seen feeling around on the ground around him for his wand as he tried to keep his mouth and nose covered from the flow of water. "You see grandfather I have learned a few things since we last battled," Scorpius laughed lightly to himself as his hand shook slightly, The water stopped and Scorpius relaxed only slightly to wait to see if his old grandfather would stand back up, the whole garden was silent as they waited, the water still swirling lightly around Lucius who was still sat on the ground and searching frantically for his wand. Once he had found it he stood and patted himself down, throwing his now wet blonde hair back, his eyes wide with anger as he could not believe his own blood had used a spell against him, how dare he defy his own blood for a Potter! Lucius felt his body getting hot from anger, disgust and embarrassment that he had allowed this pathetic little boy knock him off guard and then try and make a joke from it, in front of his wide and son. Lucius smirked and met the eyes of his grandson, Scorpius felt his eyes widen he was familiar with this look,

"CRUCIO!" Lucius spat and the red beam sprang from the end of his wand, just as it had done all them years ago. Albus shouted out in pain as it hit his boyfriend, who was visually fighting the urge to fall under the pain. Scorpius felt the intense pain of what felt like one thousand hot knives entering his body his legs began to tremble slightly, but he was used to this pain by now, it was going to take a bit more than that to make him give up this time. Once the curse past Scorpius let his breath out, he had no realized he had been holding it in for so long. His lungs ate at the air as it entered back in and he kept his eyes closed for some time in order to give his body time to gain back composer.

"Did you know boy that one cannot use this curse unless I wish with all my desire and heart to cause you pain, this cannot be used only out of spite or anger" Lucius bragged as he looked towards his family, Scorpius felt his heart hurt slightly, he had always known that his Grandfather was not happy he had become friends with a Potter or never did Scorpius expect him to accept him as gay, but for a small reason in Scorpius mind he believed his Grandfather had only held resentment for him, not full on hatred." That's how much you digust me, boy" Lucius spat as Scorpius steadied himself and opened his eyes, as soon as he was straight his grandfather spat the spell again, this time it hardly seemed like he was trying to sound angry, he sounded more relaxed than Scorpius had ever heard him sound.

The burning stabbed at his legs and chest as he again fought the urge to buckle to the floor, but not this time, Scorpius would not give in, he had a point to make to his Grandfather.

"It was that moment you had ruined the name of Malfoy by befriending such filth as Potter and Weasley half blood!" he continued as Scorpius tried to focus his mind, but all he could hear was the screams of his parents, Grandmother and boyfriend as they cried out for Lucius to lift the spell,

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Albus shouted his voice hoarse and filled with despair,

"DON'T PLAY INTO HIM AL!" Scorpius shouted back as soon as he had the strength. Lucius wiped his wand away and the spell lifted, Scorpius bent over and held himself as his body swayed in the light breeze, his throat burned and his eyes stung with tears and he waited for his family to quite again. "I didn't blacken any name, I am proudly barring my fathers and I am going to expand it" Scorpius voice shook as he straightened back and up and he took his position again, Lucius laughed and threw his head back, his laugh filling up the air around them, "Bad move old man" Scorpius stated as he wiped his wand and shouted, "EVERTE STATUM!" and his grandfather was thrown backwards, doing a small flip over his own body by the sheer force of the spell. As his grandfather tried to gather his thoughts on what had just happened Scorpius approached him slowly, with a slight limp and stood over him and mustered the strength to smirk, "It seems like the tables have been turned, it's about time someone gave you a taste of your own medicine" Lucius eyes widened as he gripped to hold his wand and Scorpius shouted the same cruse that his Grandfather was so fond of using on him.

Lucius lay twisting and turning on the floor as the pain erupted in his body, his calls loud and echoing, the family looked away and Al even felt a tear drop down his face for what Lucius had caused Scorpius to do,

"The only person who has blackened the great Malfoy name is the you, you silly crazy old man! Holding on to ideas of the past, not even being able to protect your own family when you were needed the most!" Scorpius spat and strengthened the curse, "SIGNING YOUR OWN SON UP TO BE ONE OF YOU AND YOU BLACK HEART FRIENDS FOR A MAN THAT HAD NO CARE OR CONCERN FOR ANY OF YOU!" he shouted as he whipped his wand away and wavered backwards slightly, Narcissa and Draco gasped loudly as they looked at one another. Lucius lay silently on the ground as Scorpius looked up at his audience and smirked and began walking towards them, "It's over now" he whispered slightly as he kneeled on the bottom step and breathed, "That'll teach him to duel me again" he forced a laugh as Albus ran down to him and tired to reach him, Al stopped a few steps above him and looked in fear and Lucius arose from the ground, his face in a twisted smile and he laughed loud and crazed as he lifted his wand and shouted,

"IT SEEMS YOUR NO BETTER THAN ME BOY! USING CURSS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU'RE AS DARK HEARTED AS THE REST OF US!" he cackled, "CARRY ON MY NAME WITH YOU PERVERED WAYS AND HAND IT TO A DIRTY BLOOD TRAITOR LIKE POTTER I THINK NOT!" Lucius lifted his wand behind his head and Scorpius felt a dark feeling fill him as he listened and turned quickly to face his grandfather with his wand at the ready, "I'LL BE HAVING NONE OF THAT WHICH IS WHY I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO END THE MALFOY NAME RIGHT HERE AND NOW, AND JUST FOR THE SAKE OF FUN I'LL TAKE OUT THE POTTER AS WELL,". Scorpius jumped to his feet, his head was fuzzy and filled with twisting and turning thought that he could not settle one, but he had to think fast, how dare his grandfather threatened all these people's lives just because he had obviously lost his own long ago. Scorpius lifted his arm above his head and set his eyes, which seemed to feel like they were glowing, on his grandfather as he opened his mouth and began to shout,

"AVADA KED-" the bright green light had begun to form on the end of his wand, Albus, his mother and grandmother covered the faces, frozen in place with the thought of what was about to happen, but before Scorpius could finish, Draco ran in between both men and yelled,

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" His voice was shaky and scared as he looked between his son and father, Lucius stared his son out but slowly lowered his wand, Scorpius on the other hand remained in place with his wand ready to go, "Father I believe it is time for you to go, mother you can stay" Draco straightened himself and faced his father as he spoke, Lucius face became that of disgust once more and he looked to his wife who had a stern look on her face and then all eyes turned to Scorpius who lowered his wand slightly and looked at the faces around him and he let out an angry and frustrated shout as he disappeared from sight and again everyone was left in silence. Whenever Albus had felt that he had condoled the Malfoy family enough after his boyfriend's neurotic display followed by abrupt apparition out of the manner, he set off for the burrow via broom. Albus performed a spell that made all his items fit into a small backpack, which was weightless so that he could carry it, all whilst riding the broom.

He knew all to well that none of this was Scorpius's fault, he panicked endlessly about where he could be, why did anyone think it would be a good idea for him, a Potter to share a room with Lucius Malfoy who had turned completely insane during his Azkaban stay and was so filled with a vengeful poison about the past. He knew that Scorpius only wanted him to feel like part of his family as Al had welcomed him into his own, it was not fair that Scorpius was punished with such an awful grandfather, surely he only needed space to cool down Albus reckoned he would receive an owl in the morning if not in a few short hours, he had to have faith that his very reckless boyfriend who was still drunk was not doing anything reckless, but then again the duel must have sobered him up, it sure sobered everyone else up. By the time Albus arrived at the burrow it was an hour till midnight and his family were pretty drunk indeed well anyone over the age of 16 anyway. Ron gasped when he seen Albus fly through the door,

"Don't get me wrong mate I'm bloody well glad to see you, wasn't the same without you really but why are you here?" he asked, Albus sighed and explained trying to remain as strong as he possibly good "Lucius Malfoy was bang out of order there," Ron said angrily whilst Ginny embraced her son, cooing to him that it was alright.

"Yeah, that he is anyway I am sure Scor is fine knowing him he probably went to a mates house for drinks so lets not let it hold us back, on with the celebrations!" Al grinned the most convincing grin he could muster to pull across his face, everyone present cheered. His father pulled him into a hug as soon as his mother let him go.

"He will be alright you know, he's a tough kid," he whispered in his ear, Al nodded for after all all he could do was hope, hope and soothe his own mind by telling himself that Scorpius was in fact going to be alright. Albus did not let his worry show for the remainder of the evening although both Lily and Rose had mentioned on separate occasions that if he needed to talk they were there to listen no matter what, he refused both offers and stayed amongst everyone not leaving his fathers side for more than a minute.

The count down was not the same without his significant other, he watched all his aunts cuddle up with his uncles and his grandparents were the most sickening of all he and James looked at them then to each other and made gagging sounds. Albus was very pleased when the time for bed came, since no owls were received clearly Scorpius had went to sleep earlier and Al was sure to wake up to one, this was the only thing that could give him comfort. Putting on his glasses the next morning to bring everything into focus only brought a solid lump of disappointment to find no owl, clearly Al was going to have to be the one to write to him,

Dear Scor It's me Al you know your boyfriend? it would be nice to hear from you mate seeing as I'm unaware to you being alright or not. New years eve did not go as planned but that's ok you stood up for yourself finally and I am very proud of you for that! You can't imagine how proud I am even if it did go too far, I don't care about that, I just want to know that the man I love is alright and safe, you do not need to tell me where you are if you don't want to I'm trying to be understanding here I really am, just let me know your safe ok? And if you haven't sent an owl to your family I would suggest telling them your ok too, because they were very worried about you when I left, everyone loves you Scorpius your the most amazing person I ever met and we have a love that could every star in the sky, it is the most precious thing in the world to me. Speak soon, Albus Severus Potter.

Now that it was sent it was just a waiting game. Although the next few days Albus was feeling numb he managed to keep it together around his family there was still no word from his boyfriend and after receiving absolutely nothing back he even contacted the Malfoy's and received a lovely reply back from Astoria saying how much she hopes that Al is well and how she was worried sick because she had not heard from her only son but how Albus should remain calm and enjoy the rest of his holidays because she was sure he would either turn up at the burrow before it was out or he would see them on the train, as she assumed he would contact Albus before he would contact his family she made him promise he would write to her straight away even if he sent the most ridiculous owl, she just needed to know her boy was safe. He would of loved to give her the information that her son was ok or even alive at least but he could not for he didn't know.

The only thing that got him through the next few days was knowing he would see him on the train, he sent a short owl the night before saying to meet him in the cabin that they usually sat on first to third year and he added that Scorpius did not have to reply if he didn't want to he just had to be there. Sliding the door of the compartment that they always sat in gave Albus a warm feeling in his throat, he compared it to the feeling he got when he was about to vomit, after exhaling deeply he slid the door across with greater force. His green eyes scanned the compartment multiple times before he was forced to accept the fact that Scorpius was not there, it was as if someone had cast a spell on him a spell that replaced the blood in his veins with ice, he stood rooted on the spot, frozen in time. He could of went and found Rose and shared the journey back to Hogwarts with her, but he would rather be alone for this. Albus no longer felt he was connected to his body he was just a floating soul trapped somewhere between life and death, where could Scorpius be? How could he not return to school, he always rambled on about wanted to get a decent job so that he could keep up his luxurious life style and just generally do well for himself so why would he throw it all away over his grandfather? Albus threw his head into his hands and scratched at his face, this was by far the worst feeling he had ever felt in his 17 years.

Albus decided that the best thing to do was catch up on holiday studying, which he had neglected. The rest of the journey back was only interrupted with a few people opening the compartment door to say hello, before rushing back out again to find their friends to catch up before they arrived at Hogwarts. The train pulled to halt and Albus stood and sighed as he gathered his things and made his way towards floating carriages that sat waiting for the students to fill them, once filled it would immediately take off. Albus jumped into the one closest to him, regardless of who sat with him and he laid his head on the window as it took off towards the castle, he over heard a male voice, which he did not recognize explain,

"My mum say's the carriages are pulled by horse like birds that look at those their skin has been melted to their very bones," this was followed by grasps from two females and a grunt from a boy,

"Don't be silly they are pulled by magic," the boy who grunted answered back,

"No my mum has seen them and you can only see them if you have seen someone die," the girl beside Albus shivered and Al shook his head lightly, hearing this exact story from his uncle Ron many times while he was drunk. Albus held a small piece of hope in side that Scorpius was already seated and waiting for him in their usual spot at the Slytherin table, but as the doors opened his heart once again sank and he forced his eyes not to welled up and spill out over his bottom lid. He shook his head and walked towards his seat, which was directly behind that of Rose and James, who sat at their table chatting excitedly.

As soon as Rose spotted him she turned and gave a weak smile, she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted with the headmistress rising from her chair and beginning her speech of welcoming back the students and telling them all about the exams that they would have to 'buckle down' for at the end of the year, Rose gave a sad wave that said she would speak to her cousin later and turned back to James, whispering something into his ear. James turned to his brother and smiled weakly before turning to face the headmistress.

Throughout the speech Albus found himself looking towards the great wooden doors at the back of the hall and waiting to see the white blonde, perfectly styled hair of his boyfriend to enter, it would be just like Scorpius to make an entrance at a time like this, but with each passing minute and word Albus heart grew heavier and his head fuzzier, where could Scorpius be? And why hadn't he contacted Albus. Albus rose his hands to bang them on the table in front of him when suddenly rows of sweets and hot food appeared before him grabbing him back into the real world. Everyone grabbed at the turkeys and chickens that steamed on the table and the great hall erupted into laughter and chatter of friends and family talking about what they had gotten as presents and what had happened over the holidays. Al played with a potato that lay on his plate and gulped a large drink of pumpkin juice with Rose and James appeared beside him, almost making him choke.

"Are you ok Albus?" Rose asked drinking her own juice and waiting for an answer,

"Any news or word on where he is mate?" James chimed in taken a large bite from a chicken leg. Albus felt his eyes welding up again and he looked back at his plate,

"Yeah I'm fine," he forced himself to smile as he looked at Rose and then turned to face James, "No nothing yet, knowing Scorpius he's probably going to make a big entrance to make sure everyone sees him returning," Albus tried to joke but felt a tear escape his eye. James placed a hand on his brother's arm and squeezed and Albus just forced another. Rose opened her mouth to speak again and Al felt the sudden urge to leave before he started crying, he placed his fork down and stood up, "I'm sorry guys…" he paused and climbed over his seat, "I'm just really tired right now, I'll talk to you in the morning ok?" and without waiting for an answer Albus walked quickly to the hall doors and slipped between them, he breathed deeply before taking off running at full speed towards the Dungeons.

Albus could not describe the feeling he got when he reached his dorm, no one would in here yet he had at least half an hour of peace while everyone finished their meal he thought, however he was mistaken, when he flung open the door he saw clearly a tall blonde haired boy bent over unpacking his trunk,

"Scorpius where in merlin's name have you been," he croaked. Scorpius swiftly stood up and turned round and greeted his boyfriend with a smile,

"Oh yeah sorry, as I haven't been opening any owl letters or sending them myself I am going to guess these last few days have been hard for you, you know being unaware of my location and having no contact from yours truly but after all that insanity at the manner I booked myself a room at the leaky cauldron to get away from it all," the blonde chirped, Albus face dropped and turned a paler colour than it originally was so Scorpius pressed on, "I am very sorry Albus but I contacted nobody, it wasn't just you my love, I couldn't find it in me to speak to anyone who was present I just needed to get away for a bit as I said I know it must have been hard but it was hard for me too, although I met some peculiar gentlemen and drank firewhiskey with them into the night, it was rather specular to hear all their tales," Albus walked towards his boyfriend,

"Hard? Ha-hard?" he choked, "no Scorpius the OWL exams were hard, studying for these NEWTS next year is hard, not knowing where you where that nearly killed me, what do you think it done to your family if it had that effect on me seriously Scorpius," Al was beginning to feel flustered as Scorpius smiled,

"I was thinking you all could of just put out flyers like people do for lost toads and cats, think about Albus they could of read 'missing, one breathtaking young man answers to Scorpius or hot stuff' can you imagine it" he chuckled. Albus felt like his head was about to explode due the anger that had now replaced his sadness,

"HOW CAN YOU TREAT THIS A JOKE?" Albus shouted, Scorpius places his hands on his head and sighed,

"Albus dear there is no need for this really, I'm far to hungov-" Scorpius was unable to finish his sentence when his arm was met with a painful thump, Scorpius's face grew shocked as he started at his boyfriend in mock horror, "Did you just beat me?" he asked, Albus was stunned with his reaction,

"I'll do more than just thump you if you don't start taking this seriously you had me worried sick! YOU HAD YOUR WHOLE FAMILY WORRIED SICK AND IN FACT YOU HAD MY WHOLE FAMILY WORRIED SICK!" Albus screamed as he took a step closer to Scorpius, who remained in the same spot and raised his eyebrow,

"I have been missing for four days and on what should have be a joyous reuniting you have beat me!" Scorpius continued, as if Albus hadn't said a word. Albus felt his face redden and he could feel the words boiling in his throat as he opened his mouth,

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED AND NO ONE WOULD HAVE KNOWN SCORPIOUS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU PUT US ALL THROUGH AND NOW THAT YOU HAVE COME BACK AFTER WHAT SEEMED TO BE A MORE RELAXED TIME THAN ANYMORE OF US HAVE HAD YOU EXPECT EVERYTHING TO GO BACK TO NORMAL?" Albus continued shouting as he grabbed Scorpius by the arms and stared him in the eye, Scorpius looked at each of his boyfriends hands and then to his face, "WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING UP AT NIGHT AND SENDING OWLS ALL OVER FOR SOMEONE TO RESPOND WITH JUST SEEING A GLIMPSE OF YOU! AND YOU WHERE GETTING DRUNK… WHICH IS A WHOLE DIFFERENT CONVERSATION FOR ANOTHER TIM-" Albus was unable to finish his sentence as Scorpius grabbed him closer and enclosed him in a hard and longing kiss, that just seemed to melt away all of Al's anger and sadness and everything, expect complete bliss.


	20. Scamander

Albus and Scorpius were not long in getting back to normal after Albus had found him, he had shouted himself hoarse, and kissing was the only remedy for them. A few days passed since the reunion and classes proved to be getting more difficult than ever, one snowy January afternoon Albus found Scoprius in their room alone sat on the window ledge with his head in his hands he seemed to be crying.

"Scor, are you alright mate?" Albus inquired Scorpius's face immediately shot up, there was indeed tears in his eyes, Al sighed and moved closer to him in order to wipe them away, his own heart jolted to seeing Scorpius in pain, he wasn't used to seeing his boyfriend look so vulnerable, quite obviously there was something very, very wrong.

"Please talk to me Scor, what is it?" Albus pleaded starting to grow worried he said, "You didn't do anything stupid did you?" he winched,

"As hard as it may be to believe, Al dear I have done nothing," he voice cracked at the beginning of the sentence but he managed to pull his own Malfoy smooth voice out by the end, he raised one eyebrow to Albus in order to challenge him for what he had just said. Albus shook his head,

"Scor really, I didn't mean that, sorry I just jumped to a conclusion, now what actually happened?" Albus took Scorpius by the hand and squeezed it tightly as a form of comfort; there wasn't much else he could do. Scorpius began to breathe rather heavily. "Whatever it is its gonna be ok mate, spit it out," he grabbed his other hand as fresh new tears began to form in his eyes making the grey seem sparkly.

"Well Albus I'm not entirely sure if I told you before that my mother has been sick," it seemed Scorpius was saying this more to himself rather than Albus, though Albus thought it best for him to respond anyway.

"Actually I didn't know that Scor, I'm sorry to hear that," Albus squeezed in beside Scorpius and wrapped one arm around him while the other arm held his hand, he honestly was stuck for words, why would he keep this a secret from his best friend/boyfriend? It did not make any sense but to be honest Scorpius Malfoy did not make a lot of sense as it was. All Albus could do was be there for him,

"Well it seems she's gotten worse, and I do not know what my father will do if she does not begin to get better, I'll be all he has really then and

I couldn't bare it, my grandparents are not going to be around for much longer merlin knows that, I can't be all he has Albus I cannot possibly be

that for someone, its too much and I couldn't do it," a tear escaped Scorpius's eye as he spoke, he was in breakdown it was official.

"Honestly Scorpius if you were all I had, I would be pretty chuffed, your amazing you are," Albus ran his fingers through his blonde hair, "and I

wouldn't count your grandparents out just yet, tough they are as well as old, they'll last a good while, as will mine we don't have to worry about

that yet I mean did you see the way your grandfather duelled you?" both boys laughed at this memory,

"never too soon to crack a joke is it Al?" Scorpius smiled and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips and resisted the urge to bite it as it was an inappropriate time to do so.

"The thing is Scor, she might get better, in fact she probably will get better, so what do you say we go down to the common room and play exploding snap or wizard chess?" Albus asked "or what say we pay Hagrid a visit?" they smiled at each other, "or what say we go to the room of requirement and practise our defence against the dark arts because I know a few spells I'm a bit rusty on, and can't really afford to be rusty seeing as I'll be taking my NEWTS next year," Albus started to look a little worried.

"Alright, alright I get it, you want the scorpmister to help you out with your spells," Scorpius stood up and took a bow, "I'll do it but I usually

charge so your lucky I love you." Scorpius extended a hand to help Albus off the window ledge, he took it and refrained from thumping Scorpius as he did once before, he was upset so he would get away with this.

"Yeah, yeah that's what it is, come on before this lot make get back, I'd rather we were alone," Albus stated,

"Now you're trying to seduce me," Scorpius joked,

"Yeah, yeah," Albus said sarcastically walking hand in hand with his boyfriend to the room of requirement.

Back in his fathers days at school this very room played host to the now legendary Dumbledore's Army secret meetings, His father acted as a teacher to coach Hermione, Ron, professor Longbottom and many others including Albus's mother and uncles Fred and George. The meeting times were passed around by coins created by Hermione which flashed up the time of the next meeting, as they could not afford to speak of such things aloud in fear the dreaded Umbridge or someone who would report it to her would hear. It was odd to think that in this room Harry Potter has his first kiss with Cho Chang, the same year Ginny was dating Michael Corner it was just bizarre to think of his parents with anyone other than each other. When Albus and Scorpius reached the seventh floor corridor a door appeared both boys smirked

at each other before entering. They themselves had a history in this room after all. Inside the doors contained a room with a brilliant green sofa by a roaring fire and a library stall with books on defense against the dark arts there was also a safety mat which Scorpius ran and dived onto, his face grimaced, "ah not as comfortable as it looks eh Scor?" Albus stuck out his tongue as he walked towards him, Scorpius pulled Albus down on top of him when he got close enough,

"Much better," he smiled. Before they knew it the two boys were ferociously kissing on the mat, Albus reckoned this is was not at all what the matt was for but Scorpius would beg to differ. They rolled around the mat kissing for the guts of twenty minutes before Albus broke the two apart while Scorpius was in mid-grind, "wait what, don't

stop now Albus," he said pulling the black haired boy back for one more kiss which he returned but then pulled away and said,

"Scorpius I really need to work on my spells," to which Scoprius told him he was no fun, alas he had to agree getting the hang of all this was making him stress it was Harry Potters shoes he was expected to fill after all not just any old wizard. The boys began working on Albus's technique, it wasn't the incantations he had the trouble with for he

knew them completely by heart. With the help of his significant other it didn't take him long to get it though, his teacher would be shocked when he seen him tomorrow.

After helping Albus practice, Scorpius could feel the sadness that had taken hold of him before beginning to dull, he smirked at his boyfriend as they walked hand in hand the great stone corridors of the castle, towards the great hall for dinner,

"What are you smirking at?" Albus questioned, pulling Scorpius from his own mind,

"Oh you know, just at how luck you must feel to have me on your arm, you truly have been blessed," his met with Al's, who laughed and shook his head, "your right we have seen Hagrid in sometime, maybe after dinner we will take a walk to his hut," Scorpius continued and al nodded in agreement. They took their seats and were met with the burning eyes of Scorpius's former friends, "Hello Chaps hope you doing well," he smirked as he waved towards them, He heard Albus muffle a laugh as he ate his mash potatoes and the boys scoffed towards Scorpius and returned to their meals,

"it seems they have resorted to giving you the silent treatment Scor," Al laughed as he drunk from his goblet,

"They say manners is free Albus, but it seems these boys are poorer than I once thought," he smirked and bit into his chicken,

"What homework do you need done for tomorrow maybe I could help you, so at least tonight we do something productive," Albus asked and smiled at Scorpius, who pulled his face and glared at his boyfriend,

"You know I don't like talking about homework, it bores me," he lifted his eyebrow at Albus who shook his head, "but for this one time only I will amuse you, I have essay due for Hagrid, though I might get one of them Scamander's do it for me, honestly I love the class but the homework is about as enchanting as wanting to dance with the whomping willow," he smirked and caught the gaze of Albus who looked confused,

"Scamanders?" he repeated back to Scorpius, who now seemed just as confused as Albus,

"Yes the little fellow's in the yellow uniform, you must know who I am referring to, I mean we share at least two classes with them," Scorpius spoke confidently and shook his head in a little frustration at Albus, who began laughing loudly,

"You mean the Hufflepuffs? They aren't all related Scorpius," he chocked out and sipped from his cup, Scorpius screwed up his face,

"Al what in the Voldemort are you talking about of course they are," he almost shouted as he turned to look towards their table, Honestly how could Albus be so stupid you could hardly tell them apart, Scorpius said to himself and turned back to his laughing lover, "They are all related to that fellow Nate, he wrote a book, finding popsicles or something, Hagrid is very fond of it," Scorpius finished very confidently and sighed, "Honestly are you awake today?" he continued and Albus's laughter stopped as he face palmed and breathed heavily,

"Fantastic beast and where to find them," he answered back and nodded,

"That's what I said," he replied and shrugged his shoulders and stood, he could see the frustration on Albus's face as he also stood, "I'm not just a pretty face you know," he smirked at his boyfriend and began to walk away, towards the Hufflepuff's table and tapped on of them on the shoulder, "You Ned Scamander, I want my care of the magical creatures by nine at the latest please and you shall be reward when you present it to me," Scorpius commanded and strutted out the great hall door, leave Al with his jaw dropped and a very confused Hufflepuff behind him.


End file.
